Sólo con un beso
by LizzieSwanCullen
Summary: "Estaba sentada en el tronco de afuera de la casa de la playa de los Cullen, cuando sentí compañía a mi lado. Era Edward, el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, y luego de unos instantes cortó la distancia de nuestros labios. Sólo bastó ese beso, para enamorarme completamente de él". Ahora, 7 años después... (Summary completo adentro).
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:**Lamentablemente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Son solo propiedad de la gran Meyer.

**Summary:**_ "Estaba sentada en el tronco de afuera de la casa de la playa de los Cullen, cuando sentí compañía a mi lado. Era Edward, el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, y luego de unos instantes cortó la distancia de nuestros labios. Sólo bastó ese beso, para enamorarme completamente de él"._ Ahora, 7 años después, Bella y Edward se encuentran nuevamente en ese lugar tan especial para Bella; y todas las confusiones se apoderarán de Edward.__

* * *

_Sólo con un beso_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_Estaba sentada en el tronco de siempre, fuera de la casa de playa de la familia de mi queridísima amiga. Me gustaba ir al patio trasero y sentarme allí por horas a solamente pensar, mientras miraba el mar. Sobre todo cuando había tenido una pelea con Alice, mi amiga desde mis 5 años de vida, y éste era uno de esos casos. La verdad había sido una pelea estúpida y debía admitir que ella tenía la razón esta vez, pero yo era demasiado terca para admitirlo en voz alta. _

_Alice me había obligado a arreglarme el cabello, ya que mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre, totalmente enmarañado. Pero a mí, realmente, no me gustaba arreglarme el cabello con todo ese tipo de cosas distintas para el pelo que tenía en su habitación, y comencé a gritarle sin razón alguna. Alice contestó lo obvio: "Bella realmente no sé por qué te resistes, igualmente lo debes hacer…, debemos ir a la cena que mi madre ha preparado para todos nosotros. Además, tu madre te obligará a peinarte de alguna u otra forma…" Su voz era convincente, pero no di mi brazo a torcer como la terca chica que era. Salí de su habitación dando un portazo y corriendo al patio, no sin antes gritarle de buena gana: "¡Déjame, Alice. No me peinaré!" _

_Y heme aquí, sentada en el tronco del patio trasero de la casa de playa, con los codos apoyados en mis piernas y mis manitas sosteniendo mi cabeza. La verdad era, es que tenía un muy mal carácter para una niña de tan solo 13 años… De repente, sentí compañía a mi lado y me di vuelta para ver quién era. Me encontré con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban con cautela._

_– ¿Por qué te enojaste con Allie? – preguntó Edward, el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga, que era cuatro años mayor que yo y Alice._

_–Me obligó a hacer algo que no quería… Se supone que eso no lo hacen las amigas ¿o me equivoco? – pregunté desconcertada._

_–No, no te equivocas, tienes razón. _

_La verdad es que tenía una buena relación con Edward, a comparación de la de él con su hermana pequeña, pero obviamente éramos más distantes y no conversábamos, sin embargo cuando lo hacíamos siempre me entendía con él. Era como si fuéramos en la misma frecuencia… como si yo hubiera madurado un poquito más, hasta alcanzarle en el nivel de maduración de un chico de la edad de Edward._

_–Suelo tenerla… – una sonrisa curvó mis labios –. Pero esta vez Alice la tiene – hice una mala cara._

_– ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? – preguntó ingenuo._

_–No me gusta no tener la razón… – bajé la mirada avergonzada, ruborizándome un poco. _

_Edward rozó sus finos y delgados dedos por mi mejilla sonrosada, lo que hizo estremecerme. Nunca antes había sentido tal sensación, era completamente nuevo para mí. De repente, comenzó a bajar sus dedos y los colocó bajo mi barbilla, levantándola un poco para que le mirase a esos grandes ojos verdes. Quedé embobada con el brillo y profundidad de sus ojos. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, hasta que quedaran solo unos pocos milímetros entre nuestros labios. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sabiendo lo que ocurriría. Edward cortó la distancia de nuestros labios y me dio un tierno beso que duró unos instantes que me parecieron muy cortos. Se separó de mí, cuando nos faltaba el aliento. Sólo bastó ese beso, para enamorarme completamente de él._

_–Prometamos algo… – dijo un tanto ansioso –. Seremos mejores amigos desde ahora, y olvidaremos lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Sí? _

_–Ajá – asentí._

_–No le contaremos a nadie, ¿entendido? Será nuestro primer secreto de mejores amigos. _

_La alta figura de Edward de 17 años, se desapareció luego de unos instantes, en dirección a su casa de de playa._

La chica de cabello color caoba y ojos achocolatados, estaba recostada en el sillón de su sala, tan sumida en sus recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta que su amiga de toda la vida, Alice, le estaba hablando hace ya bastante tiempo.

_–_ ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! – su amiga movía una mano frente a la mirada al vacío que tenía Bella, quien estaba recordando su primer beso, ese beso secreto que ya había pasado hace 7 años, aproximadamente.

_–_ ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – la muchacha preguntó confundida a Alice, que al fin dejó de hacer señas frente a los ojos de su mejor amiga.

_–_ ¡Te he estado llamando hace un montón de tiempo, Bella! – la regañó Alice.

_–_ ¿Qué quieres, entonces?

_–_Tú – la apuntó con su fino dedo índice –. Debes cambiarte, ¿recuerdas que es el cumpleaños número 24 de mi hermano? – peguntó mirándole fijamente –. No querrás perdértelo ¿o sí? Mi hermano se decepcionaría _tanto_, le dolería profundamente que su mejor amiga no fuera a su cumpleaños…

Lo cierto era, que los sentimientos de Bella hacia Edward nunca cambiaron con el paso del tiempo, pero la chica supo enterrarlos muy bien, al fondo en su ser. Y Alice no ignoraba esos sentimientos, aunque nunca se lo mencionó a su mejor amiga.

_–_Claro que lo recuerdo, ¡es mi mejor amigo! Y no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo – dijo Bella. La razón porque esos recuerdos de su infancia volvieran a su mente, era esa. El día de cumpleaños de su mejor amigo.

_–_Entonces, vamos. Te dejé una ropa encima de tu cama. Yo ya me voy al departamento de Edward a ayudarle. Nos vemos allí ¿sí?

_–_Claro, Allie.

Alice salió por la puerta del departamento de su amiga rápidamente, algo histérica con miedo de llegar tarde a ayudar a su hermano mayor.

Bella, por su parte, se dirigía a su habitación a buscar la ropa que había elegido Alice, que de seguro le haría soltar un par de gritos de espanto. Llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio, con un poco de miedo de lo que vería allí. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, avanzó hacia la cama y tomó la prenda entre sus manos.

Se quedó horrorizada.

El vestido era muy, muy ceñido al cuerpo, que dejaría ver todas las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo. Era de un color azul eléctrico con un delgado cinturón dorado en la cintura, unos delgados tirantes y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

Las curvas era todo lo que quería evitar cuando estaba cerca de Edward, porque después de todo, solo era como una _hermana pequeña_ para él. Eso era lo que le repetía el muchacho a Bella, a cada momento, recordándole a la chica, que no tenía oportunidad con él.

Guardó inmediatamente ese diminuto vestido entre la ropa desordenada de su armario y buscó lo que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba cerca de su mejor amigo, unos jeans azules oscuros, una blusa de cualquier color, que era un poco suelta y que finalmente la tapaba con una chaqueta. Así – totalmente tapada, avergonzada si mostraba algo de piel, cerca del muchacho – se juntaba con Edward todos los días para conversar, desde que ella llegó a Jacksonville para estudiar literatura. Hablaban de variadas cosas, como dos amigos que eran, pero sobre todo de la vida amorosa de su mejor amigo, lo que dañaba fuertemente a Bella. Pero, ese sentimiento fue disminuyendo con el pasar del tiempo, hasta que casi no dolía ya.

Se duchó, dejando que el agua cálida calmara los nervios de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, a ver cómo conquistaba a otras chicas. Cuando salió de la ducha, inmediatamente cepilló su cabello mojado y se hizo una trenza. Se dedicó a vestirse en su habitación, tratando de no ruborizarse de tan solo pensar en el vestido que su amiga Alice había elegido para ella y que, ahora, yacía en algún lugar de su armario. Finalmente, se soltó la trenza, que le dejó hermosas ondas en su cabello caoba.

.

.

.

Edward sintió el timbre mucho más temprano de la hora de inicio de la fiesta y supo enseguida que era su mejor amiga, su _"hermana pequeña"_ – como él le decía –, esa chica de 19 años que cumpliría los 20 en unos tres meses más. Fue casi corriendo por la sala para abrir la puerta, ansioso por ver a Bells, su mejor amiga y contarle que hoy, finalmente iba a conquistar a Tanya, la despampanante rubia, que fue su compañera en la clase de anatomía el pasado año académico, en la carrera de medicina que cursaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta, entusiasmado por entablar una conversación con su _hermana pequeña_, se quedó asombrado cómo Bella se veía hoy. Tenía la misma clase de ropa que siempre utilizaba, pero su cabello estaba diferente. Su hermosa cabellera color caoba, caía sobre sus hombros en ondas hermosas, y su piel se veía estupenda con su recién arreglado cabello.

_–_Hola, Bells. Te ves genial – saludó con entusiasmo, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla

_–_Tu igual Ed – le dirigió una tierna sonrisa. Este día, para Bella, él se veía más que perfecto. Tenía puesto una camiseta blanca que se le ajustaba al cuerpo perfectamente, dejando mostrar su estructural cuerpo y encima llevaba una camisa cuadrille, desabotonada y unos jeans azules oscuros.

_–_Ven, entra – el chico mantuvo la puerta abierta, para que su amiga pasase –. ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba decirte… Esme nos ha invitado a la casa de playa para quedarnos algún tiempo… ¿Vas a querer ir? Me encantaría que fueras con nosotros.

_–_ ¡Eso me encantaría! – dijo entusiasmada la chica, por volver a ese lugar tan presente en su infancia.

_–_Genial, estaba pensando en irnos el jueves ¿quieres? Nos quedaremos toda la semana entrante – le dedicó una gran sonrisa, con la que deslumbró a la chica de su lado.

_–_ ¿No puede ser mañana, martes? Me gustaría pasar un par de semanas, la verdad que necesito unas vacaciones y echo mucho de menos a tu mamá.

_–_Eso estaría bien… le avisaré a mamá.

_–_ ¡Oh! Edward, se me había olvidado. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ya eres todo un viejito – la chica se rió entre dientes.

_–_Sí ¿verdad? Por lo tanto no podré hacer más esto con mi _hermanita_ Bells – el chico tomó de la cintura a Bella y la puso en su hombro, como si se tratara de un costal de papas y comenzó a girar.

_–_ ¡No! ¡Edward, para! Por favor – dijo dando débiles golpecitos con sus puños en la espalda de su amigo.

_–_Ok _– _la dejó acostada en el piso y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, encima de ella, a lo que la chica se retorcía sobre sí misma por las carcajadas.

_–_ ¡No, no, no por favor, Edward! – la chica con todo su esfuerzo, tomó las muñecas del hombre y las mantuvo quietas. Decidida, dieron vuelta en el piso hasta que ella quedó encima de él con las piernas entre las caderas de Edward –. ¡Ya verás! – ahora, una serie de cosquillas atacaban al joven de cabello cobrizo, el que se reía a carcajadas.

_–_Ok, ok. Tregua. ¡Por favor! – puso sus manos delante para que Bella detuviera la guerra de cosquillas.

La chica entrecerró sus ojos color chocolate y quedó mirándole fijamente al chico que estaba debajo de ella.

_–_Está bien, Eddie. Tregua – la chica entregó su mano en un apretón con su compañero, en son de paz.

Se levantaron inmediatamente, pero lo que no vino venir la chica, fue que Edward la tomase, nuevamente como si de un costal de papas se tratara, y se dirigiera, decidido, al patio del apartamento, donde había una gran piscina. Bella empezó a proferir pequeños grititos de desesperación y a golpearle nuevamente en la espalda con los puños, cuando bajaban las escaleras del edificio para al fin llegar al patio.

Edward no la tomó en cuenta y se tiró al agua con ella, aún en brazos. Bella empezó a gritar desesperadamente y tirarle agua a su amigo a la cara.

_–_ ¡Eres un imbécil! – dijo la castaña, entrecortadamente. Tirándole aún agua en el rostro de Edward. El eludido, tomo las muñecas de su _"hermanita pequeña" _y las dejó detrás de ella, dándole un gran abrazo, en el que ella apoyó su cara en el perfecto pecho de su amigo.

_–_No te enojes conmigo, por favor. Es mi cumpleaños…

_–_No, no estoy enojada… pero arruinaste mi ropa y sabes que Alice me va poner un ridículo vestido – rodó los ojos.

_–_Si quieres, puedo ir a buscarte un poco de ropa… Aún faltan unas cuatro horas para la fiesta.

_–_Sí, pero te acompañaré. O si no, tu hermana me matará si me ve así.

_–_Ok, ok. Te traeré una toalla y nos vamos – el chico salió de la piscina, con toda la ropa goteando y pegada a su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Bella sintiera una gran ola de calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

Finalmente, Bella salió de la piscina, con sus ropas mojadas pegadas al cuerpo, muy a su pesar, debido a su constante cuidado de que Edward no viera su cuerpo tal cual era. La castaña sabía, de muy buena fuente, que Edward era loco por las curvas y no se podría resistir ni siquiera a esas finas y delicadas curvas que poseía Bella y eso era lo que quería evitar ella, arruinar su hermosa amistad de 7 años. La chica se sacó a regañadientes, la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y que estaba muy pesada con el agua, dejándola con solo la blusa que llevaba, que se pegó a sus curvas, al igual que los pantalones.

Edward llegó con una toalla para su amiga, con la camiseta blanca ceñida a su perfecto cuerpo. Edward quedó un tanto boquiabierto con lo que vio.

Bella era realmente hermosa, nunca la había visto así. Su ropa mojada se pegaba tanto a su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, que mostraba sus delicadas y definidas curvas.

_"¡Diablos! Es tu hermanita, tu mejor amiga, Edward. Déjala de ver así. No es como las otras mujeres de los bares…" _Una pequeña vocecita lo regañaba mentalmente

_"¿Pero no ves que es hermosa? Mírale su hermoso cuerpo… ¿Cómo no le habíamos visto antes así?" _Otra vocecita se hizo presente en sumente.

_"¿No entiendes que es tu mejor amiga de toda la vida? ¿Quieres arruinar la relación de amistad?" _

De repente, paró de escuchar las dos voces que se estaban debatiendo dentro de él. La primera vocecita tenía razón era su mejor amiga, su _hermanita_.

Movió su cabeza para sacarse la idea de involucrarse con Bella. Se dirigió a ella, que estaba a espaldas del y le puso la gran toalla en la espalda, rodeándola con los brazos en un abrazo. A Bella le recorrió una fuerte corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo.

_–_Mmm… eso se siente bien. Digo… el calor de la toalla – rió nerviosa.

_–_Ten, sécate y nos vemos en el auto. Creo que te prestaré una camiseta para que no te resfríes.

_–_Ok, gracias.

.

.

.

Edward dejó a Bella en su departamento para que se bañara nuevamente y se cambiara de ropa, mientras él iba a comprar unas últimas cosas.

Bella entró al baño con solo ropa interior para cambiarse, confiada de que su amigo llegara luego de que estuviera vestida. Dejó que el agua caliente le relajara los músculos. Al salir de la ducha, nuevamente se amarró el cabello, pero esta vez en un tomate, para que sus ondas fueran mucho más definidas. Se vistió con la ropa interior que había llevado al baño y abrió ligeramente la puerta para sacar su cabeza y ver si la sala – que estaba entremedio de su habitación y el baño –, estaba vacía y poder pasar tranquilamente.

Pero se encontró con un relajado Edward, recostado en el sillón blanco de la sala, viendo a la ventana que se encontraba frente a él. Bella tenía sólo un camino hasta su dormitorio y ese era pasar frente a Edward. Desechó la idea de inmediato. Que su amigo la viera en ropa interior era cosa imposible… No quería, no debía y nunca lo haría.

_"¿Pero de qué otra forma te vestirás para ir al cumpleaños de tu amigo aquí presente? No seas tonta y pasa. No lo notará." _

_"Exacto, no lo notará, eres su amiga desde tus 13 años y nunca te vio con otros ojos además de los de como un hermano mayor. Eso no debe haber cambiado…" _

_"Además, estas en ropa interior, es como si fueras en bikini…" "No queda otra opción, Bella" _

Dos vocecillas, discutían dentro de su mente, obligándola a pasar por allí en ropa interior. ¿Qué cosa podría ir mal? Sólo es ropa interior ¿no?

Abrió la puerta, tomando una bocanada de aire y salió caminando lentamente a su dormitorio, con miedo a tropezar con sus propios pies por lo nerviosa que estaba. Cuando cerró la puerta del baño, Edward la buscó con la mirada y la encontró en un instante con su delgada figura y su piel pálida. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las cuencas de lo sorprendentemente hermosa que encontraba esa figura, con esas curvas tan delicadas. Un calor se apoderó de él, pensando que Bella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

_"¿Pero qué te está pasando, Cullen? Recuérdalo… es tu hermanita, como tú le dices. Deberás asumir esa estúpida promesa cuando hicieron de pequeños" _

_"Pero mírala… ya no es ninguna niña, ¿cómo no te habías dado cuenta, Edward? Esa mujer te tiene loco…" _

Nuevamente las vocecillas comenzaron a pelear en su fuero interno, deseando que la primera se callara por siempre, y solo dejara a la segunda que asumía que Bella era ya una hermosa mujer y no una simple niña. Pero realmente no lo quería admitir, ella sería siempre una pequeña niña que debía proteger.

Bella pasó con la mirada hacia delante, mientras Edward, la seguía con la mirada. Estaba loco por ella… pero el chico tenía bien en claro que era su mejor amiga y no debería arruinar su amistad. Bella terminó su recorrido abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y metiéndose en él, avergonzada. Se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación – ya cerrada – y cerró sus ojos. No sabía cómo reaccionar al ver el rostro de Edward luego de esa _escenita. _

_"No seas boba, ¿viste cómo te vio? Sus ojos casi se salían de su cara" _

_"Solo lo viste por el rabillo del ojo, Bella. No te hagas ilusiones. Además es tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, eso él lo dejó bien claro" _

Las partes seguras e inseguras de ella se debatían, mientras preparaba la ropa.

_¡Ring, ring, ring!_

El teléfono de Bella sonaba con ansias a ser contestado. Lo tomó apresuradamente, aún en ropa interior, y contestó.

_–_ ¿Hola? – contestó Bella.

_–_ ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás y dónde te has llevado a mi hermano? – preguntó Alice al otro lado de la línea.

_–_Estoy en mi apartamento y él está en la sala… Tu hermanito querido, me tiró a la piscina y tuve que venirme a duchar y cambiar… No sabes la vergüenza que he pasado hace un rato.

_–_ ¿Qué ocurrió?

_–_Me fui al baño solo con la ropa interior, cuando Edward estaba de compras, y luego al salir, estaba Edward allí… tuve que pasar como estaba hasta mi pieza.

_–_ ¿¡Cómo reaccionó!?

_–_No lo sé, Alice. Me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza…

_–_Ya era hora que mi hermanito viera tus curvas…

_–_ ¡Alice! – la regaño Bella.

_–_Bueno, ¿qué te pondrás? Supongo que el vestido que te dejé ¿o no?

_–_No, no y no, Alice. Es una miniatura y muy pegada al cuerpo, ¡eso ni hablar!

_–_Sé que le ocultas tu cuerpo con curvas a mi hermano, y sé por qué lo haces, ¿pero no crees que ya nada es peor, comparado con que te viera en ropa interior?

_–_Tienes razón – suspiró.

_–_Bueno, ahora aprovecha, que mi hermano no estará libre toda la vida. Sé que te gusta, Bella, se te nota.

_–_ ¿Tan obvia soy?

_–_ ¿Para una amiga que te conoce hace 14 años? Sí. ¿Para un hombre? No. Relájate.

_–_Bueno, eso ayuda de mucho… _–_ dijo irónicamente _–,_ no estás en mi lugar.

_–_Lo sé, lo sé. Pero prométeme que vas a salir de tu cuarto con ese vestido puesto, o no, mejor… tráelo y aquí te arreglo yo.

_–_Ok, ok. Te prometo que lo llevaré para allá… Nos vemos allá, Allie.

_–_Adiós, y por favor, no te pongas tantas capas de ropa encima… estamos en Florida y lo peor ya ha pasado.

Bella colgó, no sin antes rodar los ojos. Alice tenía razón, estaban en Jacksonville, en pleno junio. Decidida, tomó unas prendas que no utilizaba hace ya, bastante tiempo y se las colocó rápidamente. Salió de su habitación y se encontró con Edward, aún sentado, con un vaso de helada Coca-cola.

Edward abrió los ojos al ver nuevamente, esa figura de su amiga que antes cubría con ropa ancha. Bella estaba con unos shorts negros y una blusa de color azul transparente, que bajo de esta tenía una camiseta de tiritas blanca. Y llevaba unos zapatos que dejaban ver su pie completamente. La ropa le quedaba perfecta sobre esa cremosa piel que solo ella poseía. Edward tragó en seco.

_–_ ¿Vamos? – preguntó la chica, bajando la cabeza un tanto avergonzada por la mirada que le daba Edward.

_"Qué estúpida, Bella. Hacerle caso a Alice de vestirte así, fue un error" _

_"¿Pero que no ves Bella?, está maravillado por tu figura". _Esta vocecita se oía mucho más bajo que la primera. Bella sabía que era un error haber tomado tanta confianza para ponerse toda esa ropa.

_–_Emm… creo que me iré a cambiar… ¿me esperas?

_–_Claro – Edward quedó desconcertado por esa actitud de su amiga. ¿No notaba que la estaba mirando como un idiota que se le cae la baba?

Bella entró rápidamente a su pieza y se cambió a lo usual, no debió haberle hecho caso nunca a Alice. Se puso sus jeans oscuros, una blusa más holgada y sus converses de siempre. Salió de la habitación, pero antes recogió el mini vestido y los tacones tan peligrosos que les había dado Alice.

_–_Ahora sí, ¿vamos? – preguntó Bella un tanto nerviosa.

_–_Sí, vamos. – _"No seas estúpido, Cullen. Aprovecha que están solos" "Ya cállate" _– ¿Señorita? – Edward le ofreció el brazo como todo un caballero, cuando se levantó del sillón.

–¡Oh, gracias caballero! – dijo Bella con fingido tono de sorpresa, pasando su brazo por el de su mejor amigo. La muchacha se alegró de que siguiera su relación de amistad tan extraña que tenían y no se viera remplazada por largos silencios incómodos.

.

.

.

Mientras iban en el auto, entablaron una larga conversación de cosas triviales y sin importancia, hasta que una pregunta, que Edward se moría por saber la respuesta, salió a flote.

– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – preguntó Edward.

–Claro, ¿qué ocurre?

– ¿Por qué saliste del baño en ropa interior? – un suave rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del muchacho.

–Oh… eso… – Bella bajó la mirada, ruborizándose como si fuera un tomate –. Fui a ducharme al baño cuando tú estabas comprando, y pensé que te demorarías lo suficiente como para encontrarme vestida. Así que, me fui al baño sólo con la ropa interior – se encogió de hombros para restarle un poco de importancia.

– ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que me volteara?

–Porque sabía que si te lo decía, comenzarías con tus comentarios molestos. Te conozco, más de lo que crees…

–Sí, tienes razón – se rió el chico.

–Suelo tenerla… ¿Lo recuerdas?

–Sí, desde aproximadamente, que tenía 17 años – el muchacho sonrió ante tal recuerdo que ya había pasado hace 7 largos años.

Desde esta tarde, el chico se arrepentía rotundamente de haber hecho esa estúpida promesa con Bella. La quería besar nuevamente como lo había hecho cuando él era un adolescente maduro, no es que estuviera enamorado de Bella, no. Eso era realmente imposible, solo que un cierto deseo hacia ella comenzó a apoderarse de él, lo que era un error. No podría nunca intentar de seducir a Bella como lo hacía con las otras mujeres solo para acostarse con ella. Bella era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, su _hermanita_ y no rompería esa linda amistad llena de confianza y cariño solo por el deseo que de pronto comenzó a llenarlo.

Llegaron al departamento de Edward rápidamente y entraron sin pronunciar una palabra desde aquella incómoda pregunta que le había hecho Edward a Bella.

Alice saludó a Bella eufórica y la arrastró hasta el baño dónde la arregló para la fiesta de cumpleaños y la mantuvo ahí alrededor de una hora o incluso un poco más. Bella se veía despampanante, Alice realmente sabía maquillarla y vestirla; en otras palabras, sabía sacar lo mejor que había en ella. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, justo a su medida. Alice le dejó su cabello caoba suelto con ondas, como Bella lo había peinado esta tarde. Tendría que ocupar unos tacones de casi 5 centímetros, por esa razón caminó de la manera más cuidadosa posible, cuando salió del baño con Alice.

Edward se quedó embobado al ver a su mejor amiga, de toda la vida, salir del baño. Se le notaban perfectamente sus curvas y eso a Edward, lo dejaba loco. El vestido azul, quedaba perfecto con la cremosa piel de la chica. Edward repitió el gesto de ofrecerle el brazo a su querida amiga Bella y ella lo aceptó con gusto.

–Te ves genial, Bella – comentó el muchacho, mientras caminaban hacia donde se estaba desarrollando la fiesta.

–No me molestes… Sé que me veo ridícula con estos tacos – Bella puso mala cara.

–No, no te molesto. Además te quedan muy bien esos tacos, a no ser que te tropieces, eso sí que sería cómico – Edward rió a carcajadas.

– ¡Oye! – la chica le miró con los ojos entrecerrados –. Ya lo decidí… me iré a cambiar cuando tu hermanita Alice, no esté a la vista.

–Te odiará cuando te vea…

–Lo sé, pero no me interesa. ¡Me veo ridícula!

–Se te ve muy bien el azul… – el chico iba a agregar algo más, pero la cabellera rubia de Tanya lo interrumpió –. Emm… ¿me esperas?

–Claro, es tu cumpleaños, tienes que estar con todos – Bella le dio una tierna sonrisa.

Edward se dirigió sin dudar a donde se encontraba la despampanante rubia y dejó de lado ese sentimiento de deseo que sintió por Bella aquella tarde, nuevamente comenzó a verla como su _hermanita_,una niña que tan solo tiene 19 años.

Cuando Edward se acercó a la hermosa Tanya, ella enseguida se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándole y deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Se quedaron conversando un buen rato tomando un par de copas. Edward aprovechó el momento y se lanzó a los labios de Tanya. Siempre era lo mismo, una larga charla, siendo un poco coqueto y un par de copas, para luego besar a la chica que tenía planeado seducir.

Tanya observó a Edward con una mirada de deseo, al igual que el chico a ella. Ya hacían bastantes semanas que no estaba con una chica y eso lo sorprendía a él mismo. Nunca había dejado de tener una mujer en su cama, por semana. El beso se profundizó y Edward la arrastró a su habitación, mientras todo el mundo seguía en la sala bailando y sin darse cuenta de lo que recién había ocurrido.

Bella, por su parte, estaba en la barra de licores – aún con el vestido y los tacones puestos – que tenía su mejor amigo de toda la vida en la sala y como lo dedujo, ahí había un hombre alto que debería ser el barman. Pidió un vaso de cerveza y la tomó mientras hablaba con el apuesto chico que había detrás de la barra. Era el prototipo de chico que toda niña sueña. Pelo rubio, ojos de un azul claro y una sonrisa encantadora, tenía un cuerpo bastante deseable, la camisa que ocupaba dejaba ver sus perfectos músculos.

–¿Siempre trabajas en esto? – preguntó Bella, muy interesada en la conversación que tenía con el bello muchacho llamado Mike.

–No, en verdad trabajo en un bufet de abogados. Me va muy bien allí, pero el servir y hacer tragos siempre ha sido mi pasión. Siempre lo hago cuando se me da la oportunidad – el chico le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Abogado? ¿En qué universidad estudiaste?

–En Harvard, me gradué con honores… ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Trabajas, estudias? – dejó la frase en el aire.

–Estudio literatura en la Universidad de Florida. Acabo de salir de primer año.

–Que interesante carrera… ¿piensas ser escritora, editora o algo por el estilo?

–Prefiero ser editora, así tendré un trabajo mucho más estable. Pero estoy pensando en trabajar en algunas historias cuando esté en esos momentos…

–Me gustaría leer alguno de tus libros. Avísame cuando uno sea publicado ¿sí?

– ¡Oh! Claro, no dudaré en hacerlo – la chica miró su reloj pulsera que daban las tres de la madrugada. Había pasado un buen tiempo conversando con Mike, pero ya era tarde, además mañana tenía que irse a la casa de la playa de los Cullen –. Mike, fue genial pasar un tiempo contigo… pero debo irme, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

–Claro, espero que te vaya muy bien con tus planes.

–Gracias, fue un placer conocerte.

–Para mí igual, Bella.

La chica salió del departamento, sin despedirse ni de su amiga Alice, ni de Edward. Sabía de antemano que Edward estaría seduciendo a una que otra chica y no quería ver esa escena que la habría hecho sufrir montones hace un par de años atrás. Y Alice, por descontado, estaría con su novio Jasper al que ella amaba y adoraba con su alma.

* * *

_**Hola! Nueva historia :D Espero que les haya gustado :) He trabajado demaciado tiempo en esta historia que al principio iba a ser un OS, peeeero me quedé tan enganchada de la trama que tuve que alargarla xD **_

_**Si quieren dar ideas me serviría de mucho porque enserio que me falta un buen conflicto xD Tengo los tres primeros capitulos terminados, solo tengo que editar los siguientes dos y los subo :D Trataré de subir uno por día hasta el tercero porque para el cuarto me quedé sin ninguna ideita, así que plis manden ideas *-* Se lo agradecería un montón :D**_

_**Un abrazo tipo Emmett y se me cuidan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Son solo propiedad de la gran Meyer.

**Summary:**_ "Estaba sentada en el tronco de afuera de la casa de la playa de los Cullen, cuando sentí compañía a mi lado. Era Edward, el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, y luego de unos instantes cortó la distancia de nuestros labios. Sólo bastó ese beso, para enamorarme completamente de él"._ Ahora, 7 años después, Bella y Edward se encuentran nuevamente en ese lugar tan especial para Bella; y todas las confusiones se apoderarán de Edward.

* * *

_Sólo con un beso_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

__El muchacho de cabellos cobrizos despertó en su cama con una confusión tremenda, hasta que vio a la preciosidad desnuda que había a su lado. La noche anterior había sido su cumpleaños y se acostó con la muy despampanante Tanya Denali.

_"¡Eso es tigre! Lo has logrado, te has acostado con la chica más deseada del mundo" _Una pequeña vocecita dentro de él, lo felicitaba mientras veía la hermosa figura llena de curvas de su acompañante.

_"¿Y qué harás ahora con Bella? Ayer por la tarde estabas muy seguro que la deseabas y ahora estás en la cama con Tanya…" _Otra pequeña vocecita le sacaba en cara todos los pensamientos que había tenido la tarde anterior.

_"No te preocupes por ella, de seguro no se dio cuenta" _

_"¿Piensas que Bella es estúpida? Seguramente supone que despertaste con una chica" _

_"No te preocupes por eso ahora, Cullen. Es Tanya Denali la que está en tu cama ahora" _

El muchacho calló a esas dos vocecitas que peleaban con distintos argumentos.

De repente una conversación que había tenido la tarde anterior con su mejor amiga le inundó la mente.

_– ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba decirte… Esme nos ha invitado a la casa de playa para quedarnos algún tiempo… ¿Vas a querer ir? Me encantaría que fueras con nosotros – le dije con toda la emoción posible._

_– ¡Eso me encantaría! – dijo Bella entusiasmada. _

_–Genial, estaba pensando en irnos el jueves ¿quieres? Nos quedaremos toda la semana entrante – le dediqué una gran sonrisa._

_– ¿No puede ser mañana, martes? Me gustaría pasar un par de semanas, la verdad que necesito unas vacaciones y echo mucho de menos a tu mamá. _

_–Eso estaría bien… le avisaré a mamá. _

Edward había olvidado por completo que había quedado de acuerdo con su mejor amiga para ir a su casa de la playa hoy día. Ni siquiera había llamado a Esme, su madre. Decidido, se levantó de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido para que la hermosa rubia que estaba en su cama tapada con una simple sábana blanca, no se despertara. Tomó su teléfono que marcaba que era ya medio día. Rápidamente se fue al baño para bañarse y vestirse, mientras en el camino llamaba a su madre para avisarle que iría hoy a su casa de playa.

A los dos pitidos de marcado, contestó su madre.

– ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿La pasaste bien en tu cumpleaños anoche? – saludó Esme con un tono muy dulce.

–Bien, bien. Pero debo hablarte rápido. ¿Recuerdas que nos habías invitado a Alice, Jasper, Bella y a mí a tu casa de la playa? – dijo un poco apresurado el muchacho.

–Sí, sí. ¿Vendrán?

–Sí, sólo que Bells quiere irse hoy, ¿no te importa cierto? Nos quedaremos hasta la misma fecha.

– ¡Oh, cielo! Eso es maravilloso, ¿vendrán a la hora de almuerzo? – preguntó interesada.

–Eso creo… llegaremos algo así como… a las tres de la tarde.

–Eso sería perfecto, nos das tiempo para que tu papá haga el asado que tenía planeado para el jueves cuando llegaran. ¿Vendrá Alice y Jasper también?

–Creo que sólo seremos Bells y yo hasta el viernes. Alice y Jasper tenían planeado irse más tarde.

–Entendido, cariño. Los esperamos, entonces. Adiós, nos vemos aquí.

–Adiós, mamá.

Edward, colgó el teléfono y se metió a la ducha rápidamente. No alcanzó a que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos, estaba bastante apurado para esas cosas. Aún tenía que empacar todo para dos semanas de estadía allá en St. Augustine Beach. Salió rápidamente de la ducha y se vistió, se demoró aproximadamente unos 15 minutos en el baño.

Tomó su teléfono móvil, nuevamente y llamó a su _hermanita pequeña_, con quien iría a pasar un par de semanas con sus padres. A los cuatro pitidos de marcado, contestó Bella.

– ¿Edward? – preguntó la muchacha.

–Sí, hola, Bells. Perdón que te llame ahora… se me había olvidado que habíamos quedado de acuerdo que hoy partiríamos a St. Augustine Beach…

–Pensé que nunca te acordarías… tengo todo listo. ¿Ya arreglaste tus cosas?

–No… pero ya estoy bañado y vestido, además tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas…

– ¿Cómo deshacerte de la mujer que despertó a tu lado hoy en la mañana? – dijo la muchacha con un tono gracioso en la voz.

–Eeeh… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó nervioso.

–Soy tu mejor amiga, Edward. Te conozco, sé que querías tener a Tanya Denali en tu cama y aprovecharías tu fiesta de cumpleaños para hacerlo, ¿crees que soy idiota?

–No, no eres idiota… pero no te dije nada ¿cómo lo supiste?

–Se te nota en la cara, Eddie – dijo con una sonrisa en la voz.

–Eso es malo… – suspiró –. Bueno, te dejo. Voy a deshacerme de ella, adiós Bells.

–Adiós, Ed.

Edward cortó el teléfono, divertido que su amiga la conociera tan bien, ni siquiera él se conocía tan bien a sí mismo. Eso lo estresó un momento, pero no debía detenerse en ese sentimiento tan burdo, debía empacar, y rápido. Lo que más le tomaría tiempo no sería el viaje, para nada… en eso solo demoraría de 30 a 40 minutos, desde Jacksonville hasta su destino. Lo que más le tomaría tiempo sería quitarse a Tanya de encima, sabía de buena fuente, que era de lo más fastidiosa cuando debía irse de un lugar.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos se dirigió a su armario para armar su maleta. La terminó rápidamente, con las cosas necesarias para su estadía en casa de su madre. Después de terminar la maleta con ruedas, se decidió que sería bueno ir despertando a Tanya para que se fuera lo más rápido posible.

– ¿Tanya? – llamó Edward, sacudiéndola un poco para que despertase.

La rubia solo dio un gemido.

– ¡Tanya! – esta vez, Edward gritó para que despertara.

– ¡¿Qué?! – la rubia le respondió en el mismo volumen del chico.

–Debes irte.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida.

–Debo irme… debo estar en un lugar en media hora más – mintió.

–Quédate un rato más conmigo… – la chica pasó un brazo por el cuello de Edward y lo acercó a ella.

–No puedo… debes irte ahora. No te pongas latosa, o si no, tendré que echarte de una manera que no me gustaría.

La chica suspiró.

–Ok, ok. ¿Me puedo ir a bañar al menos? – preguntó soltándole el cuello a Edward.

–No, no puedes. Ando con un poco de prisa si no te diste cuenta – respondió con el tono más cortante que podía dedicarle a una chica. Generalmente no era así con las chicas, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

–Bueno, me cambiaré y me iré, si eso quieres.

–Gracias.

El chico salió de la habitación y se fue a la sala, donde había un gran desastre de la noche anterior. Botellas vacías en el suelo, serpentinas, globos, vasos rotos en algunas partes e incluso, habían unas carteras y chaquetas tiradas por el suelo. Suspiró, debería ordenar todo ese desastre que dejaron anoche.

Tanya salió de la habitación con la misma ropa de la fiesta, unos shorts muy cortos y una blusa de tiritas. Salió del departamento, cuando Edward le abrió la puerta para que se retirase.

.

.

.

Un golpe de nudillos a la puerta, exaltó a la castaña que estaba sentada en su sillón blanco. Se paró y abrió la puerta, como pudo deducir, era él, su amigo, Edward.

–Hola, Bells. Perdona la demora, tuve que ordenar la sala y la cocina, habían quedado hechas un desastre – se disculpó Edward.

La chica estaba vestida como siempre, sus jeans, una blusa holgada y sus infaltables converses.

–No te preocupes, además solo son las una y media. Te has demorado bastante poco, para alguien que se levanta al medio día, con una _despampanante_ rubia en su cama – rió entre dientes.

–Bueno, basta de hablar de mi vida privada, enana. ¿Tienes todo listo? – miró hacia la sala, donde había un par de maletas. Entró al departamento, sin el permiso de Bella y tomó las maletas –. Vamos, ¿te parece?

–Claro, pero una cosa más.

– ¿Qué?

–No me llames "enana" porque o si no te las verás conmigo – entrecerró los ojos, con una mirada de duelo.

–Bueno, pitufa.

–Ja, ja, ja. ¡Mira como me río! Más te vale que te comportes, Cullen.

–Bueno, señorita Swan.

La chica cerró la puerta y la dejó con llave, mientras Edward bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar a su auto, donde guardó las dos maletas moradas en la maletera. Bella se unió a él, al cabo de unos minutos.

–Pase, señorita – Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara su amiga.

–Gracias, caballero. Es muy amable de su parte – Bella entró al auto sin dudar y el chico cerró la puerta.

Ya dentro los dos en el auto, Edward encendió el motor. Y se dirigió a la carretera.

–¿No quieres ir a tomar algo? Le dije a Esme que estaríamos allí a las tres. Y creo que llegaremos como a las dos de la tarde, con mi método de manejo – la chica rió ante la última frase que pronunció su mejor amigo.

–No, gracias. Me gustaría ayudarle a tu mamá con algo… así no me siento tan inútil – se encogió de hombros.

–Sólo servirás para poner la mesa – el joven se rió a carcajadas.

– ¡Oye!

–Es verdad, no lo niegues. Eres pésima para la cocina.

–Sí, lo admito… pero, por lo menos lleguemos antes para que tú la ayudes en la cocina.

–Ok, ok. Llegaremos allá como en 30 minutos – le guiño el ojo.

El motor del auto rugió y comenzó a andar más fuerte.

– ¿Y cómo estuvo tu noche con Tanya? – la chica levantó las cejas y sonó desinteresada, pero muy adentro de su pecho sentía una enorme angustia.

–Excelente – el joven rió entre dientes.

–Claro, como con todas las mujeres que te acuestas – Bella se unió a sus risas.

– ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? Es un poco raro que hable de mi vida íntima con una niña de 19 años.

–Claro, claro – la castaña desvió la mirada, un poco molesta y miró por la ventana de su lado derecho. Al fin y al cabo, todas sus dudas fueron resueltas, Edward sólo la veía como una niña, no podría pasar nada más que una linda amistad.

– ¿Te enfadaste? – preguntó sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga.

– ¿Por qué me debería haber enfadado? – lo miró a sus ojos verde esmeralda, dejando de lado la vista que había tenido hace unos momentos atrás.

–No lo sé – se encogió de hombros. El chico devolvió la mirada a la pista.

No pronunciaron palabra hasta que llegaron a la casa de Esme. Era una hermosa casa de 2 plantas y con una fachada de un color blanco brillante. En la parte trasera había dos grandes ventanales que daban una vista hermosa del mar, además había una pequeña terraza, donde había un comedor y una parrilla para los almuerzos familiares. En el segundo piso se podían observar dos amplios balcones que daban los distintos dormitorios. En síntesis, la casa era perfecta.

Esme, emocionada porque habían llegado antes, salió rápidamente a encontrarse con los recién llegados.

– ¡Cariño! Has llegado pronto… – dijo Esme acercándose con los brazos estirados para unirse en un abrazo con su hijo.

–Sí, termine antes de lo que creía con un asunto… – miró por el rabillo del ojo a Bella, quien se estaba acercando lentamente para saludar.

– ¡Bella, cielo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van los estudios? – preguntó Esme, acercándose a ella, para darle un abrazo.

–Hola, Esme. Bien y bien, termine todo. Ya estoy en segundo año – la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Me alegro, cariño. Ahora, vamos adentro. Deja que Edward lleve las maletas.

Se dirigieron al interior de la casa, con Esme pasándole un brazo por los hombros de Bella y charlando un poco, mientras Edward las seguía cargando las maletas él solo. Llegaron a la sala de estar y Bella se quedó con Esme conversando un poco, mientras Edward subía las maletas a lo que serían las habitaciones para cada uno.

–Me alegro de que hayas venido, cariño – comentó Esme, mientras se dirigían a la terraza donde estaba Carlisle preparando el almuerzo.

–¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás, cariño? – preguntó, Carlisle, dejando de lado los utensilios para cortar carne.

–Hola, Carlisle. Bien ¿y tú? Edward no me ha hablado mucho de ti que digamos…

–Bueno, me ha ido muy bien en el trabajo, todo va bien.

– ¿Me quieres ayudar en la cocina, Bella? – preguntó, Esme.

– ¡Oh! Claro, me encantaría.

Se dirigían a la cocina, cuando se encontraron con un Edward muy preocupado.

– ¿Qué pasa, cielo? – le preguntó Esme, acercándose a él.

– ¿Dónde dormiré? – preguntó.

– ¡Ah! Eso era… pensé que era algo más grave.

– ¿Algo más grave? ¿Piensas que dormiré en el sillón estas dos semanas, mamá? – dijo exaltado y elevando cada vez más, el tono de voz.

–Pensé que no les importaría dormir juntos a ustedes dos…

– ¿Qué pasó con las otras habitaciones? ¿No habían cinco, además de la tuya y Carlisle? – preguntó tranquilamente Bella.

–Sí, pero tres que eran para invitados están vacías y queda la de Edward y la de Alice disponible – respondió con un poco de vergüenza.

–Bueno, tendremos que dormir juntos, Edward. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

–No, claro que no. Pero pesé que te disgustaría la idea… – el chico frunció el ceño.

– No, no me disgusta la idea. Además no creo que haya problema, ya que soy como tu _hermanita_, sólo una niña de 19 años – respondió con un tono burlón.

– ¿Así que te enojaste por eso? ¿Por qué dije que sólo eras una niña? – preguntó algo exaltado.

Esme los miró a ambos con cara confundida y se alejó para dejarles discutir solos y no entrometerse.

– ¡No, claro que no! – gritó la chica con rabia.

– ¡Entonces dime por qué te enojaste en el auto!

– ¿Quién te dijo que me enfadé?

–Se te nota en la cara, Isabella. No seas inmadura y admítelo.

– ¡¿Inmadura yo?!

–Sí, tú. No quieres admitir que te enfadaste cuando tú sabes muy bien que fue así.

– ¡Tú eres el inmaduro que sale con cada par de piernas que se te cruza! Eres un asqueroso, igual que todos los hombres.

–Esta vez te pasaste, Bella – el chico apretó con puños con fuerza, se giró sobre sus talones y se fue caminando rápidamente a la playa.

La castaña quedó inmóvil en el sitio donde estaba, no podía creer que le había dicho esas horribles palabras a la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo. Se sentó en el sillón, devastada, puso su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Esme se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, conteniéndola.

–Soy la peor persona del mundo, Esme… – sollozó.

–No, Bella, no digas eso. A Edward le faltaba que le dijeran esas palabras para que madurara… no te preocupes por él, estará bien.

–No sé cómo se me ocurrió decirle eso…

–Bueno, cuando estamos enojados, decimos cosas sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Tienes razón…

–Entonces… ¿por qué te enfadaste en el auto?

–Bueno, yo no diría enfadarse… era algo un poco menor…

–¿Qué ocurrió, entonces?

– No lo recuerdo muy bien de lo que estábamos hablando… pero dijo: _"¿Podemos cambiar el tema? Es un poco raro que hable de mi vida íntima con una niña de 19 años." _Creo que me dio un poco de rabia que aún me trate como una niña.

–Bueno, él siempre te verá como una niña, mi cielo. Sólo por la razón de que es mayor que tú cuatro años y siente que debe protegerte.

– ¿Que me debe proteger?

–¿Nunca te lo dijo?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

–Desde que eran pequeños, tenía ese sentimiento hacía ti. Creo que desde que te vio cruzar la puerta de nuestra casa en Forks, ha tenido siempre ese sentimiento. Una vez me dijo que era por la razón de que te veías tan frágil… y él no quería que nadie te hiciera daño.

– ¿Así que es por eso que me trata como su _hermanita_? – preguntó Bella con un brillo en los ojos.

–Sí.

–Eso aclara mucho las cosas… debo ir a hablar con él.

–Yo que tú, esperaría un rato. Carlisle fue a la playa a hablar con él.

Por otra parte, Edward estaba sentado en la arena, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos y la cara entre sus rodillas. Escuchó unos pasos, pero no se dio vuelta a ver, no quería hablar, ni estar con nadie, se sentía pésimo por las palabras que le había dicho su mejor amiga.

–Edward, ¿estás bien? – la voz de Carlisle se oía preocupada.

–No.

El padre del chico suspiró.

–Edward, sé que fue difícil escuchar eso de Bella, pero alguna vez alguien te lo diría.

–Pero me lo pudo decir de otra forma… – levantó la cabeza –. ¿No lo crees?

– Sí, pero ¿crees que hubieras escuchado si te lo hubiera dicho de otra forma? – el padre del chico, se sentó a su lado.

–No, no lo creo…

–Pues, ahí lo tienes.

Edward, suspiró.

–Y referente a lo que tú le dijiste, ¿de verdad crees que es inmadura?

–No, no lo creo. Lo dije sin pensarlo, a veces es incluso más madura para una niña de su edad.

–Pero, Edward ¿no ves por qué se molestó?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Es algo un poco obvio si lo piensas. Ella ya no es una niña como tú la llamas… tiene 19 años, hijo ¿no crees que ya esté un poco mayorcita para tratarla como una niña? Ella ya es toda una mujer.

–Pero… yo nunca la podría ver así, papá... como una mujer… – bufó –. Ni pensarlo… ella aún es una niña que hay que proteger.

–Está ahí el problema, hijo. Si no paras de tratarla como una niña nunca podrás convivir fácilmente con ella. Recuerda que se está acercando a los veinte.

–Pero… – suspiró –. Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Debo dejarle de tratar como una niña.

–Exacto.

–La otra vez la miré… y me di cuenta que ya no es la pequeña niñita de cinco años que se caía a cada momento – el chico se rió ante tal recuerdo –. Pero no quise convencerme.

–Tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque de a poco empezarán a caerle los pretendientes del cielo.

–Sí, lo sé… ella es realmente hermosa ¿no?

–Sí, pero al parecer no te habías dado cuenta.

El chico se quedó meditando un momento para sus adentros, no quería ningún chico al lado de su amiga, no quería que la dañaran… Eso ni pensarlo.

–Bueno, iré a terminar el almuerzo, hijo. Te veo después – el padre del chico de cabello cobrizo, se retiró en dirección a la casa. En su camino, se encontró con Bella que iba decidida a hablarle a Edward y aclarar las cosas con él.

– ¿Puedo? – preguntó Bella, apuntando el espacio al lado de su amigo, cuando llegó a su lado.

–Claro…

La chica se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo.

–Te quiero pedir disculpas… me comporté como una tonta al decirte esas cosas… – bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

–Bueno, de alguna u otra manera debían decírmelas… ¿no crees?

–Sí, pero no de la forma que lo hice…

–No hubiera escuchado de otra forma – se encogió de hombros.

–Eso es cierto – se rió entre dientes.

–Bueno, perdonada – le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a la que Bella encontraba como su favorita.

–Gracias.

–Y bueno, perdóname por tratarte como una niña siempre, Bells. No pude ver cómo creciste tan rápido.

La chica se rió a carcajadas y él se le unió.

–Disculpado – le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

–Vamos, creo que… – el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió.

_¡Ring, Ring, Ring!_

–Contesta ya, Edward.

El chico vio el teléfono y se sorprendió al reconocer el número.

–Hola, Edward – saludó Mike, al otro lado de la línea.

–Hola, ¿por qué has llamado? ¿Hay algún problema con tu paga?

–No, no, nada de eso… es por un asunto totalmente distinto al trabajo.

–Bueno, entonces habla.

–Te quería preguntar si me podías dar el número de Bella…

–¿Qué? ¿Y por qué haría eso? – frunció el ceño.

–Bueno, es que anoche hablamos… y quiero invitarla a salir algún día de estos…

Edward suspiró.

–Bueno, te lo envió por mensaje – dijo el chico de ojos verdes entre dientes.

–Gracias, Edward.

–Adiós.

Colgó el móvil, exasperado. Al parecer los pretendientes ya comenzaban a caer del cielo como había dicho su padre. Edward, suspiró de nuevo al imaginar eso.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, Bella, mirándole a los ojos.

–Al parecer mi papá tenía razón.

– ¿En qué?

–Los pretendientes ya comenzaron a caer del cielo… – bufó.

– ¿Del cielo? ¿Los pretendientes? – preguntó en un tono divertido – ¿Quién era, Edward?

–Era Mike…

La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

–Quería tu número de teléfono… – dijo Edward entre dientes.

– ¿En serio? – Bella se sentía realmente halagada… un hombre nunca había llamado a Edward para pedirle su número de teléfono.

–Sí… quiere salir contigo.

– ¡¿Qué?! Un chico como Mike, ¿invitándome a salir?

–Bella, el no es un chico… tiene 25 años…

– ¿Acaso tu tampoco eres un chico? – preguntó divertida.

–Ja, ja, ja. Es muy chistoso, Bella, pero sabes que no me refiero a eso… deberías salir con niños como tú, de tu edad…

– ¿Acabas de decirme niña, nuevamente, Cullen? – preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Quiero decir… hombres de tu edad… 20 es la edad límite.

– ¿Me estás imponiendo reglas acaso? – levantó una ceja –. Yo sé muy bien con quiénes quiero salir. Y créeme, Mike está en esa lista.

–Eres imposible… demasiado terca… – negó con la cabeza.

–Lo sé – la chica le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante.

–Vamos, pitufa, el almuerzo debe estar listo…

– ¿Acabas de decirme pitufa?

–Eeh… eso creo.

–Ya te dije que te las verías conmigo, Eddie – la chica se abalanzo contra él, haciéndole quedar acostado en la arena y ella encima de él como siempre lo hacía. Le empezó a hacer cosquillas interminables, por lo que Edward comenzó a retorcerse de la risa.

– ¡Ya, ya, tregua! ¿O acaso quieres repetir lo de ayer en la tarde?

– ¡Oh! No lo harías… – dijo la chica con el pánico grabado en el rostro.

–Pruébame – antes de que Edward terminara de decir esta palabra, Bella ya estaba emprendiendo el camino, corriendo, a la casa. Edward fue tras ella, pero realmente era muy rápida y sólo la alcanzó cuando llegaron a la terraza, pero no fue inconveniente para él, y la tomó nuevamente como lo hizo la tarde anterior.

– ¡Suéltame Cullen! – gritó desesperada.

–No quiero.

– ¡Hijo! ¿Me puedes venir a ayudar con las ensaladas? – se oyó un grito de Esme que provenía de la cocina.

– ¡Claro, mamá! – Edward se dirigió a la cocina con Bella aún en su hombro.

– ¡Ya suéltame, Edward! – le gritó la castaña al entrar a la cocina.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Esme, divertida por lo que estaba viendo.

–Nada – Edward sonrió inocentemente y dejó a Bella en el suelo.

–Así está mejor… – comentó Esme con una sonrisa en sus labios –. ¿Podrían ayudarme con las ensaladas, mientras pongo la mesa?

–Claro, Esme – aceptó Bella, entusiasmada por ser útil.

–Mamá, no seas cruel con Bella. Sabes que no hace nada comestible – Edward rió.

–Bueno, entonces ayúdala tú – Esme levantó las cejas. Se dio la vuelta y fue a la terraza.

–Espero que no arruines el almuerzo, Swan. Porque ahí sí que te las verás conmigo – Edward entrecerró los ojos.

–Dime que hacer, entonces… no te quedes parado ahí como tonto – Bella le sacó la lengua.

–Lava la lechuga y córtala. Eso es simple, no creo que te equivoques… mientras tanto yo voy hacer un poco de arroz.

–Entendido, señor Cullen – Bella hizo un saludo militar.

El muchacho de ojos verdes puso los ojos en blanco.

Bella sacó la lechuga de la enorme nevera que había ahí y la empezó a lavar, rápidamente terminó. Colocó una tabla para cortar y sacó un filudo cuchillo del cajón de los servicios. Observó la lechuga con detenimiento, indecisa de qué forma cortarla.

– ¿Qué tanto miras? – dijo Edward en un tono burlón –. ¿Temes que sufra? – rió a carcajadas.

–No, nada de eso… no sé cómo cortarla… – dijo avergonzada. Nunca había aprendido a cocinar en su vida, además, cuando su madre cocinaba, Bella casi nunca estaba y no la podía ver. Y ni hablar de su padre, él sí que era un horror para la cocina.

–Mira, así – Edward se puso detrás de ella y sostuvo la mano de la chica que tenía el cuchillo con la suya y empezó a dirigirla para que cortara la lechuga. Los dos en ese momento sintieron una extraña descarga eléctrica que pasaba por sus cuerpos, al estar tan cerca uno del otro.

–Ok, entendí – Bella sonrió bajando la mirada y ruborizándose un poco. Y Edward se alejó de ella, avergonzado.

Terminaron las ensaladas sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que llegó Esme, para llevarlos a la mesa y comenzaran a comer. Edward y Bella se fueron a la terraza, con una ensalada en cada mano, sin mirarse el uno al otro, mientras Esme iba detrás, siguiéndoles con el arroz en sus manos. La madre de Edward comenzaba a sospechar que algo estaba pasando entre los amigos, pero no podría asegurar nada hasta que no viera muestras de afecto que le aseguraran su suposición.

– ¡Al fin! Pensaba que me tendría que comer esta carne yo solo – dijo Carlisle.

– ¡Oh no! Engordarías un montón y no creo que eso le guste a mamá – dijo Edward, divertido.

–Igual me lo comería a besos – Esme se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y le llenó de besos cortos el rostro.

– ¿No ven que tenemos visitas? Sean más respetuosos – dijo Edward tapando sus ojos y los de Bella.

–No seas inmaduro, Edward. Ya estamos bastantes grandecitos como para escondernos de muestras de cariño. Además, tú eres el que más lo hace – todos los presentes rieron entre dientes, y la muchacha se sacó la mano de su amigo que no le dejaba ver.

–Ya basta, Swan. O te las verás conmigo – entrecerró los ojos.

–Ok, ok. Te haré caso en todo, Eddie.

–Muy bien – el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante.

–Ya, basta de pelear aquí – dijo Esme, mientras aplaudía para que los jóvenes se detuvieran –. A comer – arrastró a Bella y a Edward a sus respectivos asientos.

* * *

**_Hola! Cómo están?_****_Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap :D Les gusta como es la amistad de Ed y Bells? Es muuuy infantil, eso lo sé pero son chistosos *3* Por lo menos para mí kjdkjfd... Bueeeeno le adelanto que el proximo capitulo es el que se pone buenísimo :D Y porfis den ideas que mi cabecita loca ya se está secando D: _**

**_Un beso y un abrazo *-*_**

**_Saludos desde Chile ;) _**

**_PD: Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y los dos reviews que recibí u.u (son pocos, lo sé... pero me emociono aunque sean poquitos) _**

**_eddieIlove gracias! Fuiste mi primer review :D _**

**_casiepl gracias por incentivarme :D _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: L**os personajes no me pertenecen, son solo propiedad de la gran Meyer.

**Summary:**_ "Estaba sentada en el tronco de afuera de la casa de la playa de los Cullen, cuando sentí compañía a mi lado. Era Edward, el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, y luego de unos instantes cortó la distancia de nuestros labios. Sólo bastó ese beso, para enamorarme completamente de él"._ Ahora, 7 años después, Bella y Edward se encuentran nuevamente en ese lugar tan especial para Bella; y todas las confusiones se apoderarán de Edward.

* * *

_Sólo con un beso_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

La chica de cabellos castaños, se encontraba sentada en el tronco de siempre, del patio trasero de la casa, mientras miraba pensativa el mar. Estaba recordando cómo ese lugar se había vuelto tan especial de un minuto para otro, hace tanto tiempo. No se podía imaginar si nunca hubiera conocido a Alice en el jardín de niños o si Edward no se hubiera acercado a ella para hablarle esa tarde. Todo sería demasiado distinto en este minuto. No hubiera sido amiga de Edward jamás. Aunque hubiera sido menos doloroso para ella no haber sido su amiga y conocer todos sus amoríos; imaginarse sin él, como su mejor amigo en ese momento, era una cosa intolerable.

Edward, en cambio, estaba dentro de la habitación que ocupaba de niño cuando iban a vacacionar allí. Estaba acomodando sus cosas en el armario que ocuparía estas dos semanas, cuando una caja de zapatos, bastante antigua y desgastada, se cayó de una repisa. La caja era de un color amarillento desteñido y dejó cosas desparramadas por todo el piso del armario. Edward se agachó, recordando lo que había en aquella caja tan antigua. Levantó la caja que estaba al revés, dejando todo el contenido en el suelo.

Había cosas de su infancia, pero muchas más de su adolescencia. Entre ellas: fotografías, piedritas de mar y bastantes baratijas que guardaba cuando era un niño de 5 añitos. Entre una de las cosas, se interesó en una pulsera ya con bastantes años de antigüedad, era de las típicas pulseras que compras en las artesanías, era de todas las tonalidades de azul que pueden existir en el mundo. El chico de ojos color verde esmeralda sabía que su mejor amiga aún tendría la suya guardada. Era la pulsera que significaba su amistad, y se la habían puesto a los meses que empezaron a ser mejores amigos. Un tiempo después, Edward se la había quitado, al darse cuenta que esto apartaba a las mujeres, haciéndolas pensar que ya tenía _"dueña"_. Bella, en cambio, la había mantenido con ella por varios años, hasta que llegó la edad que se comenzó a interesar mucho más en los chicos.

Edward sonrió ante el recuerdo y se la puso en inmediatamente, sin pensarlo dos veces. Al escudriñar más en las cosas tiradas en el suelo, encontró un montón de fotos que estaban guardadas en una bolsita de plástico. La tomó y se fue a la cama para observarlas con detenimiento. Las miró por un buen rato, deteniéndose en las que más le interesaban, donde la mayoría eran de Bella y él. Las dejó todas en la mesita de noche y se dirigió con una foto en sus manos, donde salían su mejor amiga y él.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, caminó por la sala que estaba completamente desolada y se fue al patio donde, seguramente, estaría su _hermanita_, su mejor amiga. Cuando llegó a la salida que daba a la terraza, la divisó. Estaba sentada en el tronco de siempre, a unos cuantos metros de la casa. Edward encontró que se veía realmente hermosa bajo la luz del sol; aunque la chica estaba de espaldas, pudo divisarla completamente bien.

Se acercó lentamente, hasta que la castaña se dio la vuelta al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a ella. Bella le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Edward, la cual él respondió con una igual. El chico se sentó al lado de la muchacha de cabello color caoba y se quedó mirando al mar, al igual que su acompañante.

La chica bajó la mirada un momento y vio lo que su mejor amigo tenía en sus manos. Era una foto de ellos en la graduación de Edward, donde tenían 13 y 18 años, Bella cumpliría los 14 dentro de unos meses. Lo cierto es que la diferencia se veía demasiado, era como su amigo le había dicho: ella era su _"hermanita pequeña"_. O por lo menos en esa foto, se veía como si realmente ella fuera su hermanita.

– ¡Wow! ¿Dónde has encontrado eso? – preguntó Bella, apuntando la foto con el dedo índice.

–Se me ha caído de una caja que tenía en mi armario… – fijó su vista a la foto – Realmente eran muy bonita cuando pequeña… – susurró más para sí mismo, por lo que Bella no pudo escuchar.

En la foto se divisaba a Bella muy arreglada, todo obra de Alice, por supuesto. Tenía un vestido de tiras azul, ajustado en la cintura por una delgada cinta, y luego bajaba en forma de campana que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla. Llevaba unos zapatos bajos blancos y el cabello estaba suelto en suaves ondas.

–Realmente parecía tu hermana pequeña ¿no? – la chica frunció el ceño un poco.

– ¿Ya ves por qué no puedo dejar de tratarte como una pequeña? – miró a la castaña que estaba a su lado.

–Bueno… sí. Pero ya han pasado… seis, cinco años.

–No olvides que dejé de verte por un buen tiempo por la universidad… sólo te veía en las fiestas y las vacaciones, cuando iba a Forks.

–Sí, realmente te extrañaba todo el tiempo… hasta te escribí algunas cartas que nunca te envié a Jacksonville – la chica rió entre dientes ante tal recuerdo tan patético para ella.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntó, Edward, sorprendido.

–Sí… – la chica asintió con la cabeza –, aún las tengo guardadas en algún lugar de mi departamento… las traje conmigo – sonrió, avergonzada.

– ¿Y aún tienes tu pulsera? – preguntó Edward mostrando lo que había encontrado hace unos minutos atrás.

– ¡Oh! Claro que la tengo… siempre la llevo conmigo – la chica sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una antigua pulsera igual a la de Edward, pero ésta tenía todas las tonalidades de verde que podrían existir.

–Wow… me hiciste ver como un ¡malísimo amigo! – puso mala cara.

–No, no eres un mal amigo, para nada. Yo sé tus razones de por qué te la quitaste…

– ¿A sí? – levantó una ceja.

–Sí – la chica asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Y cuáles serían?

–Las mujeres pensaban que ya tenías una "dueña" – hizo comillas en el aire.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Fue la misma razón por la que me la saqué… un día un chico, muy guapo debo agregar, se acercó a mí y me preguntó si tenía novio o algo parecido. Yo le respondí confundida que no y luego se marchó. Al pasar los días me di cuenta que era culpa de la pulsera – rió –. Así que me la quité, pero siempre la tenía a mi lado. No como tú, que al parecer la dejaste abandonada en una casa que no ocupabas a menudo – rió entre dientes y luego se puso la pulsera en su muñeca derecha.

– ¿Así que querías chicos? – el chico levantó una ceja.

– ¿Tú qué crees? Era una niña de 15 años… todas a esa edad quieren un novio.

– ¿Y lo tuviste?

–Sí… pero eran unos estúpidos.

–Que bien – el chico se rió entre dientes.

–Pero tuve uno más serio que los otros… como a los 16, 17 o algo así.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Jacob Black… terminamos un poco antes de que yo me fuera a Jacksonville a vivir para estudiar en la universidad de Florida.

– ¿Con él tú…? Ya sabes… – preguntó el chico un poco nervioso –, ¿tuviste _eso?_ – hizo énfasis en la última palabra, para hacerse entender.

– ¡Oh! ¿Enserio quieres hablar de eso, ahora? – preguntó avergonzada y un poco ruborizada.

–Eeh… creo que sí… sólo para saber si ya eres toda una "mujer" – hizo comillas en el aire.

–Bueno, solo te diré que por algo te digo que no me trates como una niña…

– ¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – las preguntas se atropellaron unas a otras. Estaba realmente sorprendido que su amiga ya hubiera perdido su virtud, no estaba completamente acostumbrado a ver a Bella como toda una mujer.

–Sí, enserio. Fue en la graduación y no te lo dije porque sabía que ibas a exagerar como hermano mayor que te crees – bufó –. Y referente al "cómo"… no creo que debas tener una explicación… – rió.

–Creo que no – carcajeó –, tienes razón otra vez…

–Recuérdalo siempre – entrecerró lo ojos.

– ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto?

– ¿Hace 7 años atrás?

–Sí… Aún me pregunto qué hubiera pasado, si no hubieras conocido a Alice en el jardín de niños… o si no me hubiera acercado a ti esa tarde para conversar contigo.

–Me alegro que nos hayamos conocido y que te hayas acercado a hablarme – sonrió –. Seguramente no estaríamos aquí si no hubiera sido así.

–Seguramente…

Los dos fijaron la mirada al mar sin nada más que decir.

.

.

.

– ¿Qué dicen si vamos a la playa a bañarnos? Son apenas las 4 y media de la tarde… – invitó Edward a todos los que se encontraban en la sala.

–Yo paso, hijo… estoy realmente cansado – dijo Carlisle.

–Yo también, cielo. Me quedaré acompañando a tu padre. Tal vez mañana vayamos todos. – comentó Esme.

– ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Qué dices? – preguntó entusiasmado el muchacho.

–Claro, vamos. Muero por darme un baño en el mar – Bella le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

–Genial, voy a buscar el traje de baño y me cambiaré en el baño.

–Te acompaño.

Los dos amigos subieron las escaleras y fueron a la habitación de Edward, donde tenían sus pertenencias. Apenas entraron a la habitación, Edward encontró el short de baño y se fue inmediatamente al baño que había fuera de la habitación, mientras que Bella rebuscaba en sus maletas, de donde sacó un bañador de dos piezas blanco y un vestido un poco suelto de un color blanco transparente, que le dejaba ver sus delicadas curvas, perfectamente. Los tomó y se cambió rápidamente en el baño que había en el interior de la pieza de Edward.

Cuando terminó, tomó un par de toallas y el protector solar, y salió del dormitorio. Afuera estaba Edward, apoyado en la pared de un costado de la puerta. Estaba con el traje de baño rojo y una camiseta gris que se ajustaba a su perfecto cuerpo.

– ¿No pensabas salir nunca? – dijo el chico de cabello cobrizo.

– ¿Me demoré mucho? – preguntó ingenua.

–Las mujeres son todas iguales – suspiró.

–Felicitaciones, señor Cullen – la chica comenzó a aplaudir, casi inaudiblemente.

– ¿Por qué?

–Me acabas de decir mujer – rió entre dientes.

– ¡Oh! Cierto… bueno, creo que luego de lo que me dijiste ya no hay razón alguna para tratarte como una niña – se estremeció.

–Ok… ¿Podemos bajar e ir a la playa? – preguntó, cambiando de tema, incómoda.

–Bueno… Dame – le sacó las toallas de los brazos a la chica y las llevó él.

Bajaron las escaleras, silenciosamente y cuando llegaron a la sala encontraron a Esme apoyada en el pecho de Carlisle, quien estaba leyendo un libro. Bella los miró tiernamente, deseando una relación así, cuando ya fuera mayor. Edward, en cambio, no podía creer que una relación durara más de 25 años, era casi imposible para él. Ni siquiera había estado en una relación seria de más de un mes, por lo que no podía imaginarse él en ese lugar. Siguieron su camino luego de un rato.

Llegaron a la playa al cabo de unos minutos. Estaba casi vacía, sólo estaban ellos y un par de familias pequeñas más. Edward estiró las dos toallas en la arena blanca y se sentó en la que era destinada a él, se sacó la camiseta, dejándola a un lado y empezó a ponerse protector solar por todo el cuerpo. Bella, sentada a su lado, estaba haciendo lo mismo.

– ¿Me ayudas con la espalda? – preguntó la muchacha.

–Claro. Date vuelta.

La chica se acostó boca abajo en su toalla y Edward se puso arriba de ella, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentándose en la baja espalda de la chica. Se puso protector solar en las manos y empezó a esparcirlo en la espalda de Bella, haciendo un ligero masaje y produciendo que a la chica le recorriera una fuerte corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. El chico terminó luego de unos minutos.

– ¿Me ayudas tú ahora? – preguntó el chico cuando salió de encima de su amiga, ofreciéndole el envase de protector solar.

–Claro… – la chica le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

El muchacho de ojos verde se puso boca abajo en su toalla y Bella se puso en la misma posición que había tomado su amigo, momentos antes. Comenzó a esparcir lentamente el bloqueador haciendo un profundo masaje, el que Edward aceptó dichoso dando gemidos de relajación. Cuando la chica terminó, se acostó completamente en el cuerpo de su amigo, boca abajo.

–Ya que disfrutaste el masaje… me deberás una paga – susurró en el oído del chico, lo que produjo un estremecimiento de parte del muchacho cobrizo.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Edward puso su cabeza de lado, apoyando el costado izquierdo en la toalla.

–Elegir algo de tu caja de baratijas.

– ¿Por qué querrías algo así?

–Tú solamente di que sí o no.

–Ok, digo que sí, lo prometo… ¿pero… no preferirías dinero?

–Lo que elegiré es algo mucho más valioso que el dinero…

–Ok, ok, lo que tú digas, pero estoy seguro que no hay cosas de más de 1 dólar de valor.

–Lo sé…

–Dime que es, entonces… te lo daré con gusto.

–No, no te lo diré. Y no creo que me lo des riendo con gusto…

–Bueno, bueno, lo que digas. ¿Vamos a bañarnos?

–Me quedaré tomando sol un tiempo, para que se me pase el frío… – la chica se bajó de la espalda de su amigo y se sentó en su toalla, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos. De pronto, una fría brisa marina sopló suavemente, haciendo que a la chica se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

–Nada de eso, Swan. Vas a irte a bañar conmigo ahora mismo – el chico se sentó en su toalla, apoyándose en la arena con sus manos.

–Anda mientras. Te alcanzo después. Quiero tomar un poco de vitamina D – se acostó en la toalla boca arriba y se puso la camiseta de su amigo en la cara para que el sol no la molestase. Olisqueó un poco la camisa de Edward, y olía realmente bien, era un olor que la relajaba del todo.

– ¿Sabes qué? – preguntó el chico, con un tono pícaro.

– ¿Qué?

–Prefiero la ropa interior al traje de baño – murmuró en el oído de la chica, riéndose entre dientes.

La castaña se sentó, quitándose la camiseta de su cara, y miró seriamente a Edward, quien tenía una expresión que notaba que se estaba divirtiendo.

–Eres un tonto… – dijo con una mirada envenenada y llena de odio. La chica se puso en la posición anterior, ignorando al hombre que estaba al lado de ella.

–Lo sé… – frunció el ceño –. ¿Podemos olvidar el último minuto de nuestras vidas? Por favor… – imploró el chico.

–Ok… – la chica se sentó de nuevo, apoyada con sus codos, dejando la camiseta a un lado – Pero también debemos hacer como si no me hubieras visto en ropa interior, lo olvidaremos por completo. ¿Trato hecho? – la chica estiró su mano, para poder finalizar el trato.

–Está bien, trato hecho – el chico estrechó la mano de su amiga, cerrando así su trato –. Ahora, ¿podemos ir al agua?

–Ya te dije: después te alcanzo – se acostó nuevamente, pero esta vez colocó su brazo derecho arriba de sus ojos.

– ¡No, ahora! – Edward tomó a Bella y la puso arriba de su hombro, como había hecho tantas veces, anteriormente.

– ¡Suéltame, Cullen! – la chica comenzó a patalear.

El chico la ignoró y se metió al mar con ella aún en su hombro. Bella profirió un gritito por lo fría que estaba el agua. Las demás personas los miraban extrañados pensando que eran realmente unos locos. Edward siguió caminando por el mar hasta que el agua le llegó hasta el pecho. El mar estaba calmado y desolado, había pequeñas olitas golpeando el cuerpo de ambos. Finalmente, el chico de ojos esmeralda, bajó a la castaña de su hombro, dejando que tocara la mojada arena con sus pies. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No te enojes conmigo, por favor – suplicó el chico haciendo un pequeño puchero. Para Bella, se veía realmente encantador.

–Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo… sobre todo cuando haces eso – bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada.

El chico pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la muchacha y la abrazó, sintiendo un leve calor por todo su cuerpo. Bella respondió el abrazo, apoyando su rostro en el estructural cuerpo de su amigo y a la vez sintiendo, nuevamente, esa agradable y fuerte descarga eléctrica. La castaña levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Edward la miraba fijamente, se quedaron mirando uno al otro por unos instantes, hasta que Edward – guiado por sus impulsos y hormonas – se fue acercando a Bella, dejando solo unos centímetros entre sus rostros. Finalmente, el chico acortó las distancias con un suave beso, manteniendo sus brazos en la cintura de la chica. Bella le respondió el beso, moviendo sus labios lentamente, hasta que las ansias los consumieron y el beso se transformó en uno lleno de ansias y deseo de parte de ambos. La castaña subió lentamente sus brazos, hasta posarlos en el cuello de Edward, jugueteando con el cabello cobrizo del chico y él la acercó más a su cuerpo, produciendo un leve gemido de placer de parte de la muchacha. El beso duró unos instantes, pero lamentablemente, sus pulmones pidieron oxígeno y se vieron obligados a separar sus labios.

Cuando Bella reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que lo que habían hecho era realmente una estupidez. Se separó de él, inmediatamente y se le quedó mirando, horrorizada.

–Me… me tengo que ir – la castaña frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el chico, un tanto desorientado.

La chica no le contestó y salió del agua apenas, debido a lo torpe de sus pies. Al llegar al lugar donde se habían instalado, tomó la toalla – con la cual se envolvió –, el vestido que llevaba anteriormente y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa. Cuando pasó por la sala, ésta estaba totalmente desolada y agradeció silenciosamente que nadie la viera con su cara de horror.

Luego de unos minutos, Bella estaba en la habitación de Edward, sentada en el piso, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos. Estaba confundida, realmente amaba Edward, pero nunca pensó que su mejor amigo, le daría un beso como ese que le dio instantes atrás. Estaba devastada, no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando viera nuevamente a Edward a la cara, ni siquiera sabía cómo sería la reacción de su amigo una vez que estuvieran juntos, en la misma habitación.

Mientras tanto, en la playa había un Edward bastante confundido, recostado en su toalla. No sabía por qué había hecho lo que hizo, pero de algo realmente estaba seguro: había sido un grave error. Nunca había sentido algo así cuando besaba a alguna mujer, y eso lo confundía realmente. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga? No, eso era una estupidez, que debía sacársela de la cabeza. Decidido a hablar el tema con Bella, para resolver el estúpido error de su parte; fue a la casa donde, seguramente, estaría su amiga.

Bella – que ahora estaba sentada en la cama de Edward, viendo unas fotos que encontró en la mesita de noche –, sintió unos golpes de nudillos a la puerta.

–Pasa – dijo la muchacha, aún concentrada en las fotos.

Edward abrió la puerta, lentamente, y se adentró al dormitorio.

–Bella, yo… – comenzó el chico, nervioso. Realmente quería resolver el tema con ella.

-¿Podemos… – dejó las fotos a un lado y miró al chico que estaba quieto – hablar de eso después? No es un tema que realmente me agrade discutir ahora…

–Si es eso lo que quieres…

–Sí… – asintió con la cabeza.

–Ok… entonces, ¿me vas a decir finalmente lo que querías de mi caja de baratijas? – el chico se sentó en el centro de la cama, con sus piernas cruzadas.

– ¡Oh! Eso… ¿dónde está la caja?

El chico se paró de inmediato y fue a buscar la caja amarilla que había dejado en el suelo de su armario, puso todo en el interior y se encaminó nuevamente a la cama.

–Ten – Edward le tendió la caja desteñida a la chica.

–Gracias – le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Bella rebuscó en la caja por unos minutos, cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando. Era una pequeña bailarina de porcelana que seguramente había pertenecido a una caja musical hace un montón de años. Edward la había encontrado en la calle cuando iba con sus padres a visitar a su abuela y apenas tenía 5 añitos, se había quedado maravillado por lo hermosa que era, tenía el pelo castaño recogido en un bello moño, su piel era de un blanco bellísimo y en sus mejillas había un leve sonrojo de un color rosado; tenía puesto un bello traje de bailarina de un color azul cielo y tenía una posición típica de bailarinas. Edward le tomó un extraño cariño a esa muñequita de porcelana, que aún duraba.

Cuando Bella visitó por primera vez la casa de los Cullen, en Forks, había visto a la bailarina en la habitación de Edward y corrió a tomarla, pero Edward la había detenido antes de que hiciera alguna locura. El niño de 9 años, en ese instante, cuidaba con su vida a la bailarina, negando toda petición de Bella, para poder tomarla o jugar con ella. Incluso una vez se la había pedido como regalo, cuando Edward era ya un adolescente mayor, pero él, como siempre, se negó rotundamente.

Bella tomó con cuidado la delicada bailarina entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, y se la mostró a su amigo que se había sentado en la orilla de la cama.

–Esto quiero – la chica sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Dame eso… – el chico de ojos verde esmeralda le quitó la bailarina de la manos.

La chica se rió ante la reacción de su amigo.

–Edward, lo prometiste y eso es lo que en realidad quiero…

–Pero… – suspiró –. Si hubiera sabido que querías esto, te habría dicho que no – frunció el ceño –. ¿Segura que la quieres?

–Sí – asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Bueno – la fulminó con la mirada –, pero tú me tendrás que dar una cosa que tienes y yo quería, cuando era un niño.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó tratando de recordar algo que deseara Edward cuando era sólo un niño.

– ¿Recuerdas ese auto de colección rojo? Te lo dio tu abuelo cuando te vio jugando mucho con él una tarde que aún tenía años.

– ¡Oh! Sí, ese… lo regalé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿No sabías que era edición limitada? – preguntó exaltado.

–Sí, pero… en verdad no había razón para quedármelo, tenía 14 o 15 años… se lo di a un primito que lo quería.

– ¿Y no pensaste en tu mejor amigo?

–Tú nunca lo mencionaste… – se encogió de hombros –. ¿Cómo querías que supiera?

–Sabes que colecciono autos… ¿por qué no pensar en tu amigo?

– ¿En serio? No, no lo sabía…

–Eres una desconsiderada… – entrecerró lo ojos.

– ¡Estoy bromeando, tonto! Sabía que algún día me lo pedirías, te vi los ojitos brillantes de ilusión cuando lo tomaste de una repisa en donde lo tenía.

El chico le golpeó levemente el brazo a la chica.

– ¿Me lo darás? – los ojos verde de Edward brillaron levemente por la emoción.

–Claro, no me interesa para nada… es solo un auto.

–Pero… es un recuerdo de tu abuelo que falleció… ¿no te importa?

–Bueno… si lo pones así, claro que me importa… pero tengo miles y miles de recuerdos de mi abuelo, mucho más preciados que ese – sonrió –. No te preocupes, te lo daré en cuanto lleguemos a Jacksonville. Lo prometo.

– ¡Oh! Gracias, en serio – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Ahora… ¿me darás la bailarina?

–Bueno… – dijo entre dientes y le entregó la pequeñita bailarina a la castaña.

–Gracias, en serio. Me encanta – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

El chico bostezó y miró el reloj de la mesita de noche que marcaban que eran las 6 de la tarde, la noche anterior no había dormido lo suficiente.

– ¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó la chica.

–Sí… No dormí mucho.

–Claro que no – rió entre dientes, imaginándose la razón.

–No empieces… – le advirtió Edward. El chico se acomodó en la gigantesca cama de dos plazas, decidido a dormir un poco.

–Ok, ok, no lo puedo evitar – rió entre dientes.

–Ya cállate y ven a dormir, Swan – el chico abrió sus brazos para que Bella se acomodara en los brazos de su amigo, la chica aceptó con gusto y se acomodó en los estructurales brazos de su amigo, sacando la idea de su cabeza que ese beso habría cambiado su amistad.

Se durmieron al cabo de unos minutos.

* * *

**_Hola! ¿Cómo han iniciado su semana? Espero que bien :D_**

_**Se esperaban el beso? :O Edward realmente es un estúpido! ¬¬ Buenoo... pero será xD Gracias por tooodos sus reviews! Enserio me alegran demaciado y comienzo a dar saltitos del tipo Alice cuando los recibo *-* Gracias por todos sus favoritos y alertas tambien! :D **_

**_Les debo decir que, lamentablemente, tendré que comenzar a actualizar menos seguido... :/ Estos tres primeros capitulos eran solo una excepción porque los tenía escritos ya... pero trataré de que sea, al menos, uno por semana ;) Trabajaré muy duro :D _**

**_karen de Pattinson, soledadcullen, Vale Fierro, viridianacc, Vero: Gracias por comentar :D Enserio me alegré demaciado cuando recibí todos su reviews :D _**

**_Las quiero! Un abrazo y nos leemos prontito!_**

**_Saludos desde Chile ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

_Sólo con un beso_

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Un pequeño rayo de sol se coló por las cortinas de la ventana, apuntando justo a los ojos de la castaña que aún estaba sostenida por los fuertes brazos de su mejor amigo, Edward. Se habían quedado dormidos en la cama del chico, desde las 6 de la tarde del día anterior. Bella vio el pequeño reloj que había en la mesita de noche, marcaban las 8 de la mañana. "_¿Cómo podré haber dormido tanto?, no estaba para nada cansada"_, se preguntó a sí misma, pero la razón la sabía, incluso antes de haberse formulado esa pregunta. Había dormido entre los brazos de Edward, eso la relajó y la dejó dormir por 14 largas horas. La muchacha se dio vuelta en los brazos de su amigo, quedando frente a frente con él. Dormía profundamente, era como un niño pequeño en los seguros brazos de su madre. A Bella le cautivó lo que veía y pasó con mucho cuidado, las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla sonrosada del muchacho. Edward sonrió, aún sin despertar.

A la castaña le sonaba el estómago, debido al hambre que tenía. Desde el almuerzo del día anterior no había probado bocado, ni siquiera para la cena bajaron a comer, ya que en ese momento, cuando Esme los fue a buscar, los encontró a ambos durmiendo tan profundamente que no los quiso despertar. Bella, decidida a prepararse algo para comer – aunque estaba segura que no le quedaría del todo bueno –, se zafó, cuidadosamente, de los brazos de Edward y salió de puntillas de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado, para no despertar a Esme y Carlisle, que seguramente, seguirían dormidos. Llegó a la sala, donde no había nadie rondando despierto y se adentró a la cocina rápidamente para preparar su desayuno y el de Edward. Preparó el café – algo bastante simple que lo repetía todas las mañanas en su departamento –, unas cuantas tostadas y puso jugo de naranja en dos vasos, finalmente colocó todo en una sofisticada bandeja.

Subió las escaleras con la bandeja en sus manos, teniendo bastante cuidado para no tropezar con sus propios pies. Cuando entró en la habitación de Edward, él seguía durmiendo sin haberse movido ni un poco desde que Bella bajó a preparar el desayuno. La castaña dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se quedó admirando un poco el rostro de Edward, era como un niño indefenso que debía protegerlo como si fuera su propia madre. Se lanzó arriba de Edward – como siempre lo hacía –, para que él despertase, pero ni de asomo lo hizo. El chico seguía inmóvil en la posición que había adquirido.

–Edward, hora de despertar – le dijo Bella, sacudiéndolo un poco. Pero como vio que no tenía resultado, subió el tono de voz –. Edward, ¡Edward, Edward! ¡Hora de despertar! – lo zarandeó mucho más fuerte –. ¡Edward! – gritó, finalmente en el oído del joven.

Edward dio un pequeño salto del susto, confundido.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – gritó, una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

–Es hora de despertar – dijo la castaña con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

El chico miró a un lado en dirección del reloj – que estaba en la mesita de noche opuesta donde Bella dejó el desayuno – que marcaban las 8 y media de la mañana, aproximadamente.

– ¡Son las 8 y media! ¡Eres una bestia para despertarme! Preferiría que mi mamá me despertara…

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué ternurita! ¿Quieres a tu mamita, Cullen? – preguntó la castaña con tono burlón.

Edward tomó las manos de Bella y dieron vuelta por la amplia cama, quedando él arriba de ella.

–Por lo menos ser un poco más suave…

– ¿Cómo querías que fuera suave, si dormías como un tronco? – preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Algo como esto me hubiera despertado bastante bien – sonrió. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica, quedando sólo unos milímetros entre ellos. Finalmente, la besó en los labios, tiernamente. Luego de unos instantes, se separó de ella, produciendo una pequeña queja de parte de Bella. Edward le dedicó una gran sonrisa, se acercó al oído de la chica y susurró –: Eso hubiera sido perfecto – el chico se alejó rápidamente del oído de Bella y se la quedó mirando. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero una especie de impulso lo invadió en ese momento para que besara a Bella, nuevamente.

–Lo recordaré la próxima vez que te tenga que despertar, dormilón – rió, nerviosa.

Edward se dio la vuelta y quedó al lado de su mejor amiga. Corrió la vista hacia el buró que contenía la bandeja con el desayuno y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Tú lo hiciste? – preguntó el muchacho, curioso.

–Sí… espero que no me haya quedado malo – hizo una mueca.

–Probémoslo – el chico juntó sus manos y las restregó una con la otra. Se sentó cruzando sus piernas y acercó la bandeja al centro de la cama –. Ten – tomó las dos tazas de café y le entregó una a Bella.

Tomaron el desayuno tranquilamente y, de vez en cuando, Edward daba pequeños besos en los labios de su amiga, no lo podía evitar; le parecía como una droga que no podía dejar, pero al fin y al cabo, tendría que hacerlo. Bella, por su parte, estaba confundida; sabía que esto no debería estar sucediendo, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba cada pequeño beso que Edward le daba.

"_Deja de hacer eso, Bella. ¿No ves que luego saldrás dañada? Sólo se está quitando las ganas". _Se entrometió una vocecita a la cabeza de la castaña.

"_¡No! Eso no es cierto. No le hagas caso. ¿Es que no lo ves? Si estuviera quitándose las ganas, no te trataría así; sólo te llevaría a la cama, como lo hace con todas las mujeres que no son importantes para él. Créeme, te quiere más que un amigo"_

Las dos vocecitas luchaban dentro de la cabeza de Bella, tratando de convencerla de lo uno o de lo otro. La chica quería creerle a la segunda voz, pero sabía cómo era su amigo y, según lo que sabía, la primera vocecita tenía razón.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Edward dejó la bandeja en el suelo y aprisionó a Bella entre sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo y luego un largo beso que ella respondió con gusto. Se separaron para luego mirarse a los ojos, deseando demostrar que se querían más de lo que se quieren una pareja de amigos.

"_¿Qué esperas, Edward? Anda, llévala a la cama". _Una pequeña vocecita se entrometió entre los pensamientos del muchacho.

"_Ya cállate, no le hagas caso a ese, Edward. No hagas nada, ¿no ves que podría salir muy dañada de esto?" _Otra vocecita se metió en los pensamientos de Edward, haciendo que el chico le encontrase razón, ella podría salir gravemente dañada por la estupidez del cobrizo. Se volvieron a besar y en ese momento entró Esme.

–Chicos, ¿van a…? – comenzó a preguntar mirando hacia el suelo, pero cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de la situación y se fue inmediatamente. Le alegró lo que vio, quería que su hijo fuera feliz y sabía que con Bella podría serlo.

Los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de la entrada de Esme al cuarto, y siguieron en el hermoso beso que le dio Edward a la castaña.

–Creo que ya debemos bajar… – dijo el muchacho una vez que se separaron.

–Sí… – asintió la castaña, un tanto incómoda –. Voy… a bañarme – Bella se separó de los brazos de Edward y se fue en dirección del armario, donde estaban sus pertenencias. De ahí sacó la ropa que siempre utilizaba y se fue directamente al baño.

Mientras tanto, Edward seguía en la cama, totalmente confundido. No sabía la razón de por qué quería besar a cada momento a Bella, pero sabía que eso era un error y debería terminar lo más pronto posible. Sólo bastaba que se alejara un poco y se comportara como el amigo que era.

.

–Buenos días, chicos – saludó Esme, una vez que lo jóvenes bajaron para saludar a los padres de Edward.

–Hola, Esme – la castaña le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Ya desayunaron? – preguntó Carlisle, quien estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa del comedor.

–Sí, gracias papá… – respondió Edward.

–Les tengo buenas noticias, chicos – Esme tenía un cierto brillo en los ojos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el cobrizo mientras se sentaba a un lado de su madre.

–Alice me acaba de llamar, y me dijo que finalmente llega hoy; y a que no sabes quién viene – dijo Esme con un tono entusiasmado.

– ¿Quién?

–Emmett – sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Emmett? No me suena…

– ¿No lo recuerdas?

– ¿Debería?… – el chico frunció el ceño.

–Emmett McCarty… – el muchacho no se inmutó a la mención del nombre –. Era tu amigo de la infancia, Edward. Ese pequeño niño de ojos azules, cabello rizado negro y grandes hoyuelos. ¿No lo recuerdas? – Esme parecía confundida.

–Edward, ¿cómo es posible que no recuerdes a Emmett? – la muchacha castaña pareció realmente extrañada –. Hasta yo lo recuerdo y tenía memos edad que tú cuando pasaban horas jugando en el patio trasero de tu casa.

El cobrizo hizo memoria de todo lo que le decían Esme y Bella. De repente en sus recuerdos, apareció un pequeño niño de las mismas descripciones que decía su madre. Era su mejor amigo, un niño bastante carismático, que no lo veía desde que tenía 13 años, ya que el pequeño de ojos azules se había mudado a Phoenix. Desde ese momento no se veían, habían perdido total comunicación entre ellos y ahora, después de 11 años, se volverían a ver.

–¡Oh! Emmett… ya lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo es posible que venga para acá?

–Es novio de la hermana de Jasper. Van a venir los cuatro hoy en la tarde, llegarán a la hora de almuerzo – informó Esme.

– ¡Wow! ¡Desde hace un montón de años que no veo a Emmett! Será grandioso verlo.

_¡Ring, ring, ring!_

El teléfono de Bella sonaba fuertemente desde su bolsillo del pantalón. La muchacha se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió al patio trasero, para no molestar la conversación que se realizaba en el comedor. Contestó rápidamente, una vez fuera de la casa.

– ¡Bella! – exclamó Alice por el otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Alice? – preguntó la castaña, que había tomado asiento en una de las reposaderas que había en el jardín.

–Mejor dime tú qué ocurre…

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Bella estaba realmente confundida.

–He tenido un pésimo presentimiento…

– ¿De qué trata? Me tienes loca con tanto misterio…

– ¿Estás bien? He tenido el mal presentimiento que te pasa algo malo… o que te _pasará_ algo malo.

–Estoy bien… pero han pasado un par de cosas desde que no te veo.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¡Debes decirme ahora! O si no me quedaré con esta maldita angustia.

–Es… complicado de hablar por teléfono. Cuando llegues te lo cuento todo, te lo prometo.

–Ok, entiendo…

– ¿A qué hora vienen?

–Ahora íbamos saliendo, pero este espantoso presentimiento me inundó…

–Me enteré que Emmett vendría también… ¿cómo es que lo convenciste de que viniera, si no veía a Edward, Esme y Carlisle desde hace años?

–Fue motivado por Rose, su novia y mi cuñada. Te caerá muy bien, ¡es la mejor cuñada del mundo!

La muchacha de ojos achocolatados rió armoniosamente por el comentario de su mejor amiga. De seguro, a Rose le gustaba ir de compras.

–_Allie, cariño, ya debemos irnos, sube al auto_ – se escuchó a Jasper por el otro lado de la línea.

–_Ok, ok, Jazz, ya voy_ – contestó Alice a Jasper –. Adiós, Bella. Nos vemos dentro de media hora.

–Adiós, Allie.

Bella colgó el teléfono y se dirigió, nuevamente, al comedor, donde estarían todos. Cuando entró al living comedor, se sorprendió al ver a un Edward totalmente despreocupado recostado en el sofá de la sala. Estaba completamente solo.

– ¿Dónde están tus papás? – preguntó la chica, sentándose en un pequeño sillón.

–Salieron a comprar – Edward se irguió, quedándose sentado.

– ¿Qué fueron a comprar?

–Muebles – se rió entre dientes.

– ¿Qué? ¿Muebles?

–Sí, muebles. Son para la habitación que utilizarán Emmett y su novia.

–Ok…

La habitación se llenó de un silencio bastante incómodo. Ambos estaban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos. Por una parte, Edward se debatía en ser frío con Bella o no. Y Bella, por su parte, se preguntaba qué malo podría pasar en los siguientes días. El presentimiento de Alice la había dejado más que preocupada, tenía miedo; a Alice siempre se le cumplían los presentimientos, incluso hasta los más burdos.

–Y… – el cobrizo rompió el silencio – ¿quién era el que te llamaba?

–Era Alice, me dijo que ya vienen en camino y que estarían aquí en una hora, o menos.

– ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? – preguntó el muchacho luego de otro momento de silencio.

– ¿Dónde?

–Por la playa… ¿te parece?

–Sí, me encantaría – la castaña sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Anda a buscar algún abrigo… hace algo de frío afuera.

–Entendido – la chica fue escaleras arriba en busca de una chaqueta, dejando a Edward solo en la sala.

A los pocos minutos, Bella bajó las escaleras con un abrigo puesto y otro en su brazo para su amigo. Edward no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de su posición y miraba en dirección opuesta de donde estaba la castaña. Esta caminó lentamente hacia el sillón donde estaba su amigo y se acercó al oído del cobrizo.

–Listo – susurró, produciendo que el muchacho se estremeciera.

–No te escuché llegar – sonrió.

La chica rodeó el sofá y se sentó a un lado de su amigo.

–Te traje un abrigo, también.

–Gracias – el chico le sonrió torcidamente, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la castaña y la atrajo a su pecho. Al fin y al cabo, no podía alejarse de ella como él quería, era su mejor amiga y la quería como tal –. Vamos.

Edward tomó a Bella de la mano, se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron hacia la parte posterior de la casa, donde estaba el camino que iba hacia la playa. Caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar a la costa, donde Edward se puso su abrigo, ya que una fuerte corriente de viento helado los golpeó a ambos. El muchacho atrajo Bella más a su pecho y comenzaron a caminar lentamente por la orilla del mar.

– ¿Tienes frío? – le susurró el cobrizo en el oído de la chica.

–Un poco… – hizo una mueca por otra ráfaga de viento helado que los chocó.

–Mejor vamos adentro – hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección de la casa –. Te prepararé un té.

–Eso estaría bien…

Edward la acercó más a su costado para entregarle un poco más de calor y se fueron de vuelta a la casa. Al parecer ir a pasear a la playa tan temprano había sido un error. Cuando llegaron, Bella se fue directo al sillón, se abrazó las piernas con los brazos y puso su cabeza entre sus rodilla, ya que se sentía un poco mareada.

Edward, por su parte fue de inmediato a la cocina y preparó el té que le había prometido a su mejor amiga. Una vez que terminó la bebida caliente, fue al armario que estaba debajo de la escalera y sacó una gruesa manta para abrigar a su _hermanita_. Una vez que tuvo todas las cosas en sus manos, se dirigió al sillón donde se encontraba una Bella mareada y con dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado el muchacho, dejando la taza de té en la mesa de centro.

–No – Bella negó con la cabeza que aún seguía entre sus rodillas.

– ¿Qué te duele? – Edward le puso la manta sobre los hombros de la castaña, a lo que ella agradeció internamente –. Al parecer no fue muy buena idea dar un paseo en la playa con este frío, disculpa – el cobrizo le frotaba la espalda a Bella para que entrara en calor.

–N…no fue tu cul… cul… pa – a la muchacha le castañeaban los dientes –. Me duele mucho la cabeza – su voz sonó forzada por el intento de que esta vez los dientes no chocaran entre sí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven tomó a Bella entre sus brazos, produciendo una pequeña queja de parte de la joven.

–Bájame… – susurró la castaña.

–No, te llevaré a la habitación para que te acuestes – el chico se dirigió directo a las escaleras, subió al segundo piso y, una vez adentro de su habitación, dejó a Bella en la cama, donde la acurrucó con el edredón y la cobija que había sacado del armario.

–Gr… gracias – tartamudeó la chica.

–No hay de qué – Edward le dedicó una gran sonrisa y luego posó su fría mano en la frente de Bella, que estaba hirviendo en fiebre –. Tienes fiebre, Bells. Te traeré algo.

El muchacho salió rápidamente de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con la misma rapidez. Se adentró a la cocina y sacó, de los estantes altos, un remedio contra el dolor de cabeza. Luego se fue a la sala, donde dejó el té que había servido anteriormente a su amiga, lo tomó y, con esas dos cosas en sus manos, subió las escaleras cuidadosamente para luego entrar nuevamente a la habitación que tenía a una Bella muy enferma dentro.

– ¿Bella? – llamó Edward, mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesita de mesa.

– ¿Mmm? – la chica no pudo pronunciar palabra por el espantoso dolor de cabeza que la consumía.

–Te traje una píldora para que tomes – el cobrizo se sentó en la cama, pasó su brazo por la espalda de Bella y la ayudó a quedar sentada –. Toma – Edward le pasó la taza de té, que ya estaba tibio, y la píldora.

–Gracias – pronunció apenas la castaña. Se tomó la píldora y luego Edward la acercó a su pecho para que no tiritara más.

–Perdón – susurró el chico mientras le acariciaba la espalda a la chica.

– ¿Por? – preguntó ceñuda.

–Todo esto es culpa mía – hizo una mueca. La chica no comprendió lo que decía, por lo que frunció más el ceño, dando a entender que estaba confundida –. Tu resfrío… No debí tirarte a la piscina el lunes.

–Cierto… – la castaña golpeó el hombro de Edward, recriminándolo por su estúpida acción del día lunes.

– ¡Auch! Eso dolió – el muchacho se sobó el hombro con la mano desocupada.

–Perdón – la muchacha le dedicó la sonrisa más inocente que pudo.

–Ya duérmete. Te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes.

Bella se acercó más al cuerpo de Edward, dejando su cabeza apoyada en el estructural pecho de su amigo y luego de unos minutos se durmió.

.

.

.

Un estridente ruido sonó afuera de la casa e hizo que el cobrizo cayera en cuenta que se había dormido junto a su amiga. Se levantó con sumo cuidado de la cama y fue hacia la ventanal, por el cual vio de donde provenía tan ensordecedor ruido. Era el auto de Jasper estacionado frente a la casa, Alice estaba fuera y con la mano en la bocina del carro.

– ¡Edward, abre ya! – gritó Alice exasperada.

– ¡Cállate! Bella está durmiendo – dijo Edward desde la ventana, por lo que Alice no escuchó muy bien pero entendió que tenía que dejar de hacer ruido.

El muchacho bajó rápidamente las escaleras y salió de la casa para recibir a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

– ¡Eddie! – Gritó Emmett, acercándose al cobrizo, quien estaba ya a unos pocos metros del carro.

–Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, Emm – dijo Edward, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo de la infancia.

– ¡Cuánto has crecido! – Emmett le revolvió el cabello a Edward.

Edward subió las cejas, divertido.

–Se supone que es lo que hacemos a lo largo de la adolescencia – rió entre dientes –. Además, tú no te quedas atrás. Al parecer tomaste esteroides o algo así a lo largo de tu juventud – bromeó el cobrizo por la estructural forma de su amigo.

Emmett lo fulminó con la mirada, pero lo dejó pasar.

– ¡Oh! Deja presentarte a mi novia Rose – dijo el muchacho de cabello rizado mientras tomaba a Rosalie de la mano y la acercaba.

–Hola – dijo un tanto tímida la chica.

Era una mujer estupenda. Su cabello era rubio y largo, y tenía unos ojos de un color celeste sorprendente; su piel era pálida y lisa, sin ninguna imperfección. Y su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas.

–Hola, Rose. Soy Edward – el cobrizo la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Si Rosalie no fuera novia de Emmett, seguramente Edward ya la estaría engatusando.

–Emmett me ha hablado mucho de ti – la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa que mostró todos sus perfectos dientes blancos.

–Ya, ya – interrumpió Alice –. ¡Basta de charla! Me estoy congelando aquí afuera – giró los ojos.

Todos los presentes tomaron los bolsos y fueron dentro de la casa que estaba un poco más cálida.

– ¿Dónde dormiremos? – preguntó Emmett, mientras dejaba un bolso en el piso

–Alice y Jazz en la habitación de Alice… y Emmett y Rose tendrán que esperar – el cobrizo se rascó la nunca –. Carlisle y Esme fueron a comprar los muebles.

–¿Comprar muebles? – preguntó Emmett, incrédulo.

–Ya conoces a Esme, Emm – Alice le pegó en el hombro –. Quiere que se sientan como en su casa. Además me mencionó algo de que las habitaciones no estaban amuebladas.

– ¿Quieren tomar algo mientras tanto? – preguntó el cobrizo.

– ¡Sí! – gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

– ¡Shh! Bella está durmiendo – los reprendió Edward.

– ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué le pasó?! – Alice sonó desesperada.

–Tiene fiebre – el chico bajó la mirada por la culpa que sentía.

– ¡Pero cómo! ¡¿Y tú no haces nada para aliviarle la fiebre?! Es tu mejor amiga, podrías tener un poco de consideración – la pequeña duendecillo giró los ojos.

– ¿Puedes escucharme un segundo? – Alice guardó silencio, esperando respuesta de parte de su hermano –. Le di un remedio para que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza y es mejor que duerma para que se sienta mejor… ¿Olvidas que estás hablando con un doctor?

– ¿Doctor? – Alice levantó las cejas, divertida –. Todavía te falta un semestre, Edward y todo por culpa de ese ejército de mujeres que llevabas a tu cama todos los días… En serio, nunca te he entendido… No tengo idea por qué haces lo que haces, ¿acaso querías olvidar a alguien? ¿O es que querías probar tu hombría? Pues te aviso algo: no ha servido de nada. Estar con todas esas mujeres te ha hecho más mujeriego que un hombre. ¿Qué hay de lo que te enseñó mamá y papá? ¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado? Pues te lo digo ahora: empieza a recordar lo caballeroso que eras cuando pequeño, porque siendo así como lo eres ahora no llegarás a ninguna parte.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿No podrías haber sido un poco más directa? – dijo el muchacho sarcásticamente.

–Si quieres te digo un par de cositas más que me faltó agregar – Alice le siguió el juego.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo cuáles serían? – preguntó Edward, al borde de la ira. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados.

– ¡Ya basta! – se escuchó un grito desde los pies de la escalera. Todos giraron a ver la fuente del grito. Era Bella que estaba totalmente pálida.

-– ¡Bells! ¡Amiga! Sabía que Edward haría todo mal. Estás muy pálida. Mejor vamos a la habitación – Alice le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, la tomó del brazo y subió con ella las escaleras.

– ¿Qué… fue… eso? – preguntó Emmett, divertido por la pelea de hermanos que se había producido ahí, minutos antes.

–Perdona a Allie, Ed. Está un poco… estresada – se disculpó Jasper por su novia.

–No te preocupes, Jazz. Me merecía esas palabras – rió sin ganas.

– ¿Así que… mi amigo Eddie es todo un _casanova_? – preguntó Emmett, dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda del cobrizo.

–No empieces tú ahora, por favor – pidió con mirada de suplica el cobrizo.

–Bueno, gruñón – su tono era divertido.

Edward se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Alice. Realmente su hermana tenía toda la razón. Si seguía así sólo lograría decepcionar a sus padres.

* * *

**_Perdón, perdón, perdón! En serio: Perdón! Si quieren pueden matarme y todo D: Pero el colegio realmente me tiene atareada y solo llevamos dos semanas! . Pero bueh... Además tuve un bloqueo enorme que de a poco se dicipó :)_**

**_Ahora, llengo al cap... Les gustó? Les pareció bien como agregué a Emmett y a Rose a la historia? Edward es realmente un tonto cierto? A veces lo odio! xD PEro bueno... espero que pronto se decida ¬¬ hahaha_**

**_Alguna crítica, sugerencia? Todas son bienvenidas :3 _**

**_Las quiero! Gracias por el apoyo! _**

**_Saludos desde Chile ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía n.n_

_Sé que no tengo perdón por haberme demorado tanto! Pero, finalmente aquí está el capitulo 5 ;)_

* * *

_Sólo con un beso_

_Chapter 5_

* * *

–Entonces… ¿me contarás lo que pasó en mi ausencia? – preguntó Alice una vez que estuvieron las dos solas en la habitación de Edward.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la gigantesca cama de Edward.

–Sí… pero – la castaña suspiró –, no sé cómo te lo tomarás – hizo una mueca.

–Me mantendré con la mente abierta – le aseguró el duendecillo a la castaña.

–Bueno… emm… no sé cómo iniciar, Allie.

–Por el principio estaría bien…

–Bien… ¿recuerdas que me gusta tu hermano, cierto?

–Sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

–… – la castaña quedó en silencio, para luego continuar –: Al llegar aquí tuvimos una pelea bastante "fuerte" – la castaña hizo comillas en el aire –, se podría decir…

– ¿De qué trató la pelea? – preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

–De lo mismo que acaban de discutir ustedes dos…

–Pero… ¿cómo empezó?

–Emmm… me trató como si fuera una niña – el duendecillo negó con la cabeza, divertida –. ¡Sabes que no soporto que lo haga!

–Sí… lo sé. Sobre todo cuando a mí no me trata así. Nunca lo he entendido – puso los ojos en blanco.

–Tu mamá me dijo que era por una cosa de "protegerme" – hizo comillas en el aire –, por eso me trata como si fuera su hermanita.

–Sí… tal vez. Bien, bien ¿qué le dijiste a ese mujeriego?

–Alice… no le digas así. Sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, después de todo – la castaña tosió un par de veces.

– ¿Estás bien? – Alice le sobó la espalda a la castaña.

–Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Bueno, todo comenzó cuando veníamos para acá en su auto. Ahí me dijo que era una niña… no recuerdo muy bien de donde había salido el tema. Luego cuando llegamos, Esme nos dijo que tendríamos que compartir la habitación… y bueno, ahí empezó todo – suspiró pesadamente –. Me dijo que era una inmadura al no admitir que me había enfadado porque me dijo que era una niña… Entonces, yo le respondí que él era el inmaduro al acostarse con cada par de piernas que se le cruzase.

– ¡Wow! Bien dicho, amiga. Se merecía unas palabritas de tu parte. ¿Luego qué pasó?

–Se enojó conmigo y se fue a la playa…

– ¿Eso es todo?

–No… créeme que pasaron muchas cosas ayer – suspiró.

– ¡¿Y qué esperas para contármelas?!

–Emm… bueno. Luego fui a hablar con él a la playa. Finalmente, quedó todo arreglado – sonrió tímidamente –. A eso de las cuatro, cinco de la tarde, fuimos a la playa los dos solos; y, como siempre, tu hermanito se hizo el graciosito y me llevó al agua a la fuerza… – puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Y…? – Alice dejó la pregunta al aire, con tal que su amiga continuase.

–Nos besamos – dijo la castaña entre dientes, por lo que Alice no entendió.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó entrecerrando lo ojos, mirándola fijamente.

–Que nos besamos – nuevamente Bella habló entre dientes, lo que produjo la desesperación del duendecillo.

– ¡Bella! ¡Dime de una maldita vez qué fue lo que ocurrió en la playa!

– ¡Nos besamos! ¡Te dije que nos besamos! – la castaña escondió su rostro entre sus manos, ya que un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

Alice quedó estupefacta. No se lo podía creer. Comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar, acompañados de pequeños grititos de emoción.

– ¡Eso es fantástico, Bells! – la pequeña duendecillo estaba más que maravillada.

– ¡¿Qué?! Es lo peor que pude haber hecho… estoy realmente confundida… - suspiró.

– ¿Por qué lo estás?

–Conoces a tu hermano, Allie… Es un verdadero mujeriego. No quiero que me deje botada ahí como si fuera un estropajo… o algo por el estilo.

–Pero… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Pregunta.

– ¿Quién dio el beso?

–Él… ¿tiene alguna importancia? – preguntó divertida, la castaña.

– ¡Claro que sí, Bells! ¿Es que no lo ves?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Le gustas, Bells. Si no lo hiciera no te hubiera besado.

–Eso es imposible, Allie. Edward no es de ese tipo de personas… para nada. Edward es un hombre que ocupa a las mujeres una noche y ya… no lo veo enamorándose de alguien… O tal vez, sí, no lo sé. Pero la mujer que lo enamore será… qué se yo… una especie de "heroína" por salvarlo de todas esas arpías.

–Tienes razón en que la mujer será toda una heroína… pero estoy casi completamente segura de que tú le gustas.

–Deja de decirlo… solo harás que me ilusione y luego salga más dañada de lo normal cuando Edward me diga que el beso no fue nada.

–Bueno… Pero ¿me dejas preguntarle al menos?

– ¡¿Qué?! No, Alice. Deja el tema ya… Se acabó.

–Bueno – Alice se cruzó de brazos.

–Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo has estado con Jazz?

– ¡Oh! Todo va excelente entre nosotros… No te preocupes por eso… Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó luego?

-¿Luego de qué? – preguntó inocentemente, aunque sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo su mejor amiga.

– ¡Bella! Sabes de qué te estoy hablando. No te hagas la estúpida.

–Ok, ok… Escapé – Alice la miró con reproche –. ¡No me mires así! No pude tomar bien la idea del beso, por eso me vine hasta acá.

– ¿Luego?

–No hemos hablado del tema… hoy en la mañana nos volvimos a besar… – bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

– ¡¿Enserio?! – la castaña asintió con la cabeza, totalmente sonrojada –. Y ¿quién besó a quién?

–Nuevamente Edward a mí…

– ¡Oh! Cuéntame cómo pasó.

–Bueno, Alice. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Fueron más de un beso… Durante el desayuno eran besos cortos… como si fuera un niño. Pero luego del desayuno me dio uno que nunca olvidaré – se le plantó una sonrisa en el rostro –. Pero luego se mostró distante… como pensando las cosas que debería hacer conmigo, o algo así. Lo sentí realmente extraño. Nunca le había pasado conmigo…

–Tal vez estaba confundido con lo que estaba pasando… Conozco a mi hermano y se pone distante cuando comienza a confundirse con lo que piensa o siente. Así que sí, a Edward le gustas, y creo que mucho.

– ¡Ya basta, Allie! – la castaña tosió al gritar tan fuerte –. Lo único que conseguirás será dañarme más y estar mucho más confundida… Ahora, por favor, déjame sola. Estoy cansada, y lo único que quiero hacer es mejorarme de este maldito resfriado.

–Bueno, Bells. Bajaré y diré que te encuentras bien – le sonrió ampliamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Bella quedó sola en la grande habitación de Edward. Alice la había logrado confundir mucho más de lo que estaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con Edward? Sabía que él era un mujeriego, pero ¿realmente él gustaba de ella? No, era imposible. Nunca en la vida Bella lo vio enamorado o con una cierta atracción hacia alguien, además de sentir deseo.

Estaba realmente confundida, no sabía lo que había ocurrido en la mañana con el cobrizo. Su mejor amigo tuvo un cambio de humor que le empezó a dar tortícolis. Era extraño cómo se estaba comportando con ella; nunca, a lo largo de su amistad, se había comportado de esa manera tan extraña con ella, ni mucho menos haberla besado. Era como si el lugar le trajera los cambios. Edward siempre era así de infantil para sus temas, pero nunca tenía los cambios de humor como el que tuvo aquella mañana. Al principio se había comportado tierno, casi como si fuera un adolescente enamorado, pero luego se volvió frío y distante – una cosa que no sucedía a menudo.

Cuando ya se cansó de pensar en el tema, se levantó de la cama y decidió ir abajo a compartir con todos los nuevos recién llegados. Se abrigó con un antiguo abrigo de Edward que estaba tirado a los pies de la cama, se ordenó un poco su cabello y salió de la habitación.

Cuando estaba a unos momentos de bajar las escaleras, escuchó unas leves voces que provenían de la primera planta.

–Me llamó Tanya – dijo alegremente, Edward a todos los presentes que estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala.

No sabía por qué lo estaba contando, pero necesitaba desahogarse después de esa larga conversación que tuvo con ella.

– ¿Quién es Tanya? – preguntó un interesado Emmett.

–Es la _despampanante_ rubia con que se acostó en su cumpleaños – Alice hizo acto de presencia.

– ¿Así que despampanante, Edward?

–Yo diría más que despampanante. Ella es… increíble – dijo Edward con verdadera admiración.

– ¿Y entonces qué esperas para ser su novio? – preguntó Emmett con sumo interés.

–Emmett, no conoces a Edward – Jasper se hizo notar –. Él no es de los que se amarran en una relación seria con una mujer.

–Se me olvidaba que mi amigo era todo un Casanova…

– ¿Pueden parar ambos? – preguntó Edward bastante hastiado –. Tal vez cambie con Tanya…, realmente siento algo fuerte por ella. No lo había sentido con nadie más. ¿Quién sabe si le pido que sea mi novia cuando volvamos a Jacksonville?

Alice y Jasper rieron a carcajada limpia cuando escucharon al cobrizo decir eso. Ambos lo conocían bastante bien y sabían que no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

– ¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Acaso no me creen capaz de mantener una relación seria con una mujer?

–Pues la verdad, Edward… para nada. Nunca en tu vida haz estado a poco de formalizar con alguien – dijo Jasper, sinceramente.

El cobrizo bufó ante las palabras de su cuñado.

– ¿Y dónde queda Bella en todo esto? – preguntó Alice, dolida ante las palabras que salían de la boca de su propio hermano. Se estaba poniendo en el lugar de su amiga y realmente era doloroso.

– ¿Dónde queda? Es mi mejor amiga, Alice. Queda donde siempre ha estado… – debido a la mirada significativa que le dio Alice, agregó –: y donde siempre debió estar, donde debe ir como la niña que es.

La cara de Alice comenzó a cambiar de color. De un color pálido, como lo era su piel, pasó a un rojo por la ira que tenía contenida. Sus pequeñas manos se apretaron en dos fuertes puños. Tenía fuertes ganas de golpear a su hermano por lo insensible que estaba siendo con su mejor amiga.

– ¿Alice? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward, preocupado.

– ¡¿Es que no lo ves?! – gritó Alice con furia, parándose del sillón donde estaba sentada.

–Alice, cálmate – el cobrizo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó un poco a su hermana menor para calmarla.

– ¡No! – Debido a tan grande grito que lanzó el duendecillo, Edward retrocedió un paso –. Sigues siendo un estúpido insensible. Y no creas que con pedirle a Tanya que sea tu _noviecita_ vas a cambiar así como así. Sigues siendo una estúpida persona superficial. Sólo te metiste con Tanya por sus curvas, ¿o me lo vas a negar? ¿Es que acaso, al menos, la conoces bien?

–Ah…

Alice no le dejó continuar:

– ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Gritó, Alice con fuerza –. Porque solo fue una encamada y listo… Crees que la amas ¿cierto? Pues déjame decirte que sólo estás maravillado por lo _buena_ que era en la cama. ¡Seguramente tenía bastante práctica la bastarda! ¡¿Es que no ves que sólo eres uno más en su larga lista, Edward?! ¡Te está usando! ¡Abre los ojos! La realidad está acá, no allá con ella en esa cochina cama que tienes.

El duendecillo se fue totalmente enojada a la playa, donde podría pensar con mucha más claridad. Estaba bastante enojada con su hermano; realmente nunca cambiaría, lo que le hacía hervir en rabia. Dicen que todos los hombres son iguales y, al parecer, así era. Agradeció internamente por tener a Jasper como novio, ya que era un caballero y, únicamente, él era la excepción a la regla.

Pensó también en su mejor amiga, la cual si hubiera estado presente en esa maldita conversación, estaría totalmente destrozada por todo lo dicho por Edward, el hombre que la logró ilusionar en estos dos últimos días.

Tal y como supuso Alice, Bella estaba totalmente destrozada, ya que escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras que dijo su mejor amigo, momentos atrás en la sala. Sollozó con más fuerza para poder desahogarse. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber salido justo cuando esa conversación se estaba desarrollando, si hubiera sido de ese modo, se hubiera ahorrado todas esas lágrimas que derramaba por su mejor amigo Edward. De tan solo imaginarse a su amigo con esa _rubiecita_, le daba escalofríos. Tal vez el cobrizo tuviera razón en que Tanya podría cambiarlo y fuera, finalmente, ella la _"heroína"_ que lograra enamorarlo.

Se reprendió a sí misma por haber pensado tanto en la posibilidad que le dijo Alice: "Le gustas a Edward". Lamentablemente se comprobó lo contrario antes de lo que pensó. Hubiera preferido, mil veces, enterarse mucho después.

Se enfadó consigo misma por siempre sufrir tanto por él. Siempre fue así y, tal vez – si no se alejaba de él –, sería siempre así. Sus sentimientos estaban confusos, ¿por qué siempre él era el único hombre que la hacía llorar? Ni siquiera con Jacob, que fue su novio largo tiempo, sufrió por algún comentario o alguna actitud de él…

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta, sacaron a la castaña de sus pensamientos; aunque aun lloraba, trató de poner la mejor cara. Luego de unos instantes, la puerta se abrió, dando paso al rostro preocupado de Esme.

– ¿Querida, estás bien? – preguntó con tono maternal.

La castaña simplemente negó con la cabeza y luego se echó a llorar nuevamente. Esme entró rápidamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se sentó junto a la destrozada castaña.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Escuché algo que no debí escuchar... – Bella sollozó más fuerte.

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Esme pasó sus delgados brazos por la pequeña cintura de la castaña y la estrechó contra su pecho. El gesto fue correspondido al instante por la castaña.

–Te entiendo, cielo. A veces algunas cosas dichas por otros nos destrozan tanto por dentro que no queremos hablar de ello. Pero siempre es bueno desahogarse. ¿Es sobre Edward? – la muchacha solo asintió con su cabeza –. Mi hijo a veces no piensa lo que dice... – se dijo a sí misma.

–No lo comprendo, Esme.

– ¿Por qué?

–Siento que retrocede más pasos de los que avanza...

– ¿Qué dijo esta vez?

–Estaba hablando con Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose y dijo que Tanya lo llamó.

– ¿Quién es Tanya?

–Es la mujer con quien se acostó en su cumpleaños... Según él, ella es la indicada para él. Se supone que Tanya lo cambiará.

– ¿Y tú piensas eso?

–Para nada... no la conozco muy bien, pero con sólo intercambiar un par de palabras con ella, me pareció una mujer trepadora... No sé si esté en lo correcto, pero fue la primera impresión que me dio.

–A veces, las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan, cariño. Tal vez no estés en lo incorrecto respecto a ella. Alice también me habló un poco de ella y digamos que no me dijo las mejores cosas respecto a ella.

–Pero ¿y si Edward tiene la razón y ella es la mujer de su vida?

–Corazón, todas las cosas ocurren por algo. Tal vez el destino lo quiera con ella, o tal vez no. Pero créeme que luego de un tiempo el mismo destino se encargará de decidir si es con ella o con otra persona con quien quiera que esté con Edward.

–Tal vez tengas razón...

– ¿Y qué hay de ti, cielo? – la mujer tomó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y la miro fijamente, mientras le limpiaba las gruesas lágrimas que desprendían de los hermosos ojos color chocolate.

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

–Cariño, no mientas. Te he visto cómo miras a mi hijo, se nota que estás completamente enamorada de él y realmente me alegro – le dedicó una sincera sonrisa –. Solo espero que él se dé cuenta de que tiene como amiga a la mujer más maravillosa que puede haber en este mundo.

Bella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a Esme.

–También he visto como él te mira – continuó la mujer –, y se nota a metros ese brillo en su mirada que sólo tú puedes sacarle con tal de dedicarle una simple sonrisa. Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta, pero estoy segura que con el tiempo lo hará y querrá estar contigo en todos los sentidos. Pero primero él tendrá que madurar y creo que queda bastante para eso.

La castaña se apretó mucho más al cuerpo de la mujer de cabello color caramelo y comenzó a sollozar con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¿Cómo es posible que aún me trate como a una niña, siendo que con Alice no lo hace? – pudo pronunciar al cabo de unos minutos.

– ¿Lo hizo de nuevo? – Bella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta –.Cariño – suspiró –, los hombres siempre son tercos, a no ser que uno misma demuestre lo contrario. Tú, por tu parte, tendrás que demostrarle con hechos que no eres una simple niña, debes demostrarle que eres toda una mujer, hecha y derecha.

– ¿Pero cómo lo hago? Toda mi vida la hago como una mujer... y él lo ha visto, por lo menos, este año completo...

–Eso te lo tendrá que decir Alice, ella es la buena con los planes – rió, y luego de unos cortos segundos, se le unió Bella.

–Creo que sí... pero parece que está enojadísima.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–Peleó con Edward nuevamente. Han estado discutiendo desde que Alice llegó.

Esme suspiró.

–Siempre es así... cada vez que se juntan comienzan a pelear como dos niños. O por lo menos lo hacen cuando están en alguna casa de nosotros. Así que tendremos que acostumbrarnos por estas dos semanas, de seguro cada día saldrán con un reproche nuevo.

Las dos mujeres se carcajearon por lo cierto que había dicho Esme. Luego de unos instantes a Bella se le había pasado la pena y quería disfrutar estos días que tenía con sus amigos.

–Gracias, Esme. Realmente me ha servido hablar contigo – le dijo sinceramente la castaña a esa mujer tan bondadosa de hermosos ojos verdes.

–Cuando quieras, cielo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo – le dio el último abrazo a la castaña y se quedaron así unos instantes.

Era una bonita escena que en simples palabras, se podría describir como cualquier amor de madre. Realmente parecían madre e hija, solo que Esme, evidentemente, era como la segunda madre para Bella.

–Cariño, debo ir a hacer el almuerzo. ¿Nos vemos abajo o bajas conmigo?

–Bajo contigo – le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, a la que la bella mujer le respondió al instante.

Se levantaron de la cama y, con Bella de mejor cara, se encaminaron a la primera planta tomadas de la mano, tal como lo haría una madre con su hija. Luego de unos momentos, la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello color caramelo, y la hermosa castaña de ojos color chocolate, llegaron a la sala aun tomadas de las manos, por lo que las miradas de Jasper y Edward – quienes estaban sentados en sillones opuestos – fueron posadas en ellas.

– ¡Bells! ¿Por qué estás en pie? – preguntó el cobrizo de ojos verdes, levantándose del sillón y acercándose donde estaban su madre y su mejor amiga.

–Tu... tu mamá me fue a buscar – le dedicó una no tan sincera sonrisa, más bien era una sonrisa forzada.

– ¡Mamá! Bella está enferma... Tiene que estar en cama.

–Tu mamá no tiene la culpa, Ed. No la trates así. Fui yo la quien quiso bajar – le proporcionó una fría mirada y llena de reproche a Edward.

– ¡Oh! Perdón... – bajó la mirada avergonzado por su actitud.

–No te preocupes, hijo – Esme se dirigió a él y le proporcionó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su hijo mayor –. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

–Fue al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas – contestó simplemente, Edward.

– ¡Hombres! ¡Nunca cambian! Le dije que me avisara si salía...

–Ya basta, mamá. No queremos saber de tus problemas matrimoniales...

–No son problemas matrimoniales, querido. Son solo pequeños detallitos que se arreglan con el tiempo y una buena y civilizada charla – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia –. Cuando madures y tengas a la mujer indicada lo practicarás constantemente, cielo. No todo en el amor es color de rosas, también existen problemillas.

Esme se dirigió a la cocina, luego de decir lo último.

– ¡Madres! ¡Siempre dando consejos! – Edward hizo un gesto con los brazos alzados, como si estuviera reprochándole al cielo.

–Deberías agradecerlo... – le regañó la castaña, con un tono frío –. No siempre las madres dan consejos tan útiles.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?

–Nada – se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina a ayudarle a Esme con el almuerzo.

– ¡No arruines el almuerzo! – alcanzó a gritarle Edward, antes de que la castaña se metiera a la cocina, lo que recibió un gesto con el dedo corazón de parte de la chica –. ¿Sabes qué le ocurre? – preguntó el cobrizo a Jasper, quien aún estaba sentado en el sillón.

–No lo sé, Ed. Pero creo que hiciste algo bastante malo para que te trate así de fría y distante. Bella no es así con nadie...

– ¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Podrías decirme?

–Eso, querido amigo, lo tendrás que averiguar tú mismo. Pregúntale, ¿o acaso te da miedo?

–Para nada... solo que ¡no la entiendo! – reprochó Edward.

–Las mujeres son complicadas, amigo. Pero hay un punto donde se abren tal y como si fueran un libro y pudieras leer todo su contenido. Trata de encontrar ese punto con Bella, aunque dudo que no sepas algo de ella.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? - el cobrizo se sentó nuevamente en el sillón que se encontraba anteriormente, el cual estaba al frente de Jasper.

–Es tu mejor amiga, Edward. De por sí deberían contarse todo... ¿o no?

–Ahora que lo mencionas, no... Yo hablo todo el tiempo de mí, pero muy pocas veces ella habla de sí misma... es como si no le gustara que la descifraran. Quiero decir, sé sus gustos, sus cosas favoritas y cosas por el estilo, pero nunca hablamos de hechos muy profundos como para conocerla completamente... ¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

–Estupideces, amigo, estupideces – Jasper se levantó del sillón y cuando pasó al lado del cobrizo le palmeó el hombro.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, Edward estaba completamente solo en la sala, sintiéndose pésimo. Sabía que lo que había razonado hace un instante, era verdad.

_"¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?" _Se preguntó a sí mismo.

_"Porque has estado ocupado en otras mujeres mucho más interesantes que ella, Edward"_ Le contestó una de las vocecitas que se entrometían en sus pensamientos.

_"No le hagas caso... La verdad es que has estado con tantas mujeres estúpidas y sin cabeza que no has tomado en cuenta a la maravillosa mujer que tienes como amiga"_ Sin duda, esa vocecita tenía la razón.

Era un estúpido al no tomar en cuenta a Bella... Tal vez ella tenía muchos más problemas que él y muchas más cosas interesantes que decir que todas esas estúpidas mujeres con las que había compartido solo la cama. Sabía que con Bella compartía muchas cosas en común y lo más importante que era su amistad. Se reprendió internamente por comportarse de esa manera estos dos días, sólo lograba alejar a Bella e ir de a poco arruinando la hermosa amistad que tenían entre ellos.

Ya se había decidido, debía hablar todos los sucesos ocurridos estos dos días entre ellos y aclarar muy bien las cosas para que no hubieran confusiones entre ellos. Sabía que debía madurar, y tenía conocimiento que con Tanya podría hacerlo, ya que ella lo cambiaría de tal forma que todas esas fiestas y distintas mujeres por noche se quedarían en el olvido.

Daba por hecho que cuando presentase a Tanya como su novia a sus amigos y familia, todos estarían orgullosos de él por haber formalizado bien una relación. No se imaginaba con Tanya toda la vida, ya que el matrimonio no era lo suyo y nunca lo sería; pero algo le decía que ese tiempo con ella le serviría para darse cuenta de variadas cosas y, finalmente, poder madurar tanto como a sus padres les hubiera gustado.

* * *

**_Hi everyone! Lo sé, lo sé! Matenme si quieren... Sé que me he demorado un montón en actualizar un simple capitulo... Pero al principio me llenaron de trabajos y pruebas en el colegio, luego solo había un computador bueno en mi casa - el mío - y mi hermano jugaba todo el día... Después mi computador se enfermó D: Con suerte tuve tiempo de respaldar mis historias :) Y luego, cuando al fin tuve una computadora buena comencé a escribir como loca! xD_**

**_Pasando al capitulo... cómo lo encontraron? Quieren saber qué habló Edward con Tanya o no? Haganmelo saber por un review si? n.n Me aegra que se hayan unido más lectoras :D Ahora trataré de subir uno por semana... pero tal vez los capis sean un poco más peques... _**

**_Cuidense! Las quiero *u*_**

**_Saludos desde Chile ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes perteneces a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía :)_

_Hola! Aquí de nuevo n.n Disfruten ;)_

* * *

_Sólo con un beso_

_Chapter 6_

* * *

El almuerzo pasó tranquilamente entre temas de conversación triviales y bromas, pero la castaña no podía reír en ningún momento, ya que recordaba la conversación de Edward y se ponía triste nuevamente. De vez en cuando, le enviaba una mirada fría y llena de odio a Edward, por lo que éste quedaba completamente desconcertado por la actitud de su mejor amiga.

– ¿Qué te ocurre conmigo, Bella? – le increpó el cobrizo, luego de que el almuerzo terminara y que todos estuvieran concentrados en sus temas.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó fríamente la castaña.

–Tu actitud no ha sido de la mejor conmigo…

–Pues eso no te interesa… Algunos también tenemos problemas, ¿sabías?

– ¿Y el problema es conmigo? – preguntó totalmente preocupado.

Odiaba que Bella se enfadara con él, y mucho menos cuando no sabía la razón. Aunque si rememoraba bien, nunca se había enfadado con él… Siempre que Edward pensaba que la castaña se enfadaba con él, ésta le decía que no lo estaba y que nunca lo estaría. Entonces, ¿dónde quedó lo que dijo? La notaba realmente enfadada.

–No todo el mundo gira en torno a ti, Cullen.

–No puedo dejar de pensar que estás enfadada conmigo…

– ¿Enfadada yo? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

–Eso dímelo tú…

–Eso no te incumbe – la castaña se dio la media vuelta y fue al lado del duendecillo, quien estaba sentada en el gran sillón blanco, mirando un punto fijo en la ventana que daba al jardín trasero.

Edward se encogió de hombros, dando caso perdido al saber la razón del enojo de Bella. Se reunió con Jasper quien estaba en el patio trasero.

–Bella, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Alice, dirigiendo la mirada a la castaña.

–No podría mentirte… no me encuentro de lo mejor.

–Ven – Alice se levantó del sillón, tomó la muñeca de su amiga y se la llevó a la cocina, donde no había nadie –. Dime: ¿qué te ocurre? Te encontré extraña durante todo el almuerzo.

La muchacha de ojos color chocolate suspiró pesadamente.

–Te lo diré simple: escuché todo lo que hablaron tú, Edward, Jazz y Emm.

Alice jadeó e, instintivamente, estrechó a Bella entre sus pequeños brazos. El gesto fue correspondido al instante.

– ¡Ay, Bells! ¡Lo siento tanto! – el duendecillo acarició tiernamente los cabellos de la castaña.

–No te preocupes… Supongo que tarde o temprano me iba a enterar que Edward estaría de novio con Tanya… Y fue antes… – suspiró.

–Por eso estabas tan distante a Edward… Se me hacía tan extraño que le miraras así, cuando nunca antes lo habías hecho… – Alice tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la miró fijamente.

–No te preocupes, Allie, ahora estoy mucho mejor. Hablé con Esme y me sirvió de mucho – sonrió tímidamente.

–Sabía que algo te iba a pasar… ¿Te lo dije, o no? – la pequeña muchacha soltó el rosto de su mejor amiga y se sentó en un banquillo que tenía cerca de ella.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba frente a la pequeña de cabello negro azabache.

–Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes en mi habitación hoy en la noche… no creo que quieras dormir con Ed, después de todo lo que pasó – le ofreció Alice.

–La verdad sería genial, pero ¿y Jazz?

–Dormirá con Edward – se encogió los hombros –. Diremos que vamos a hacer una pijamada… y así conoces mejor a Rose – le sonrió entusiasmadamente.

–Eso sería estupendo… Me parece una persona muy agradable. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

–Veintiuno, es menor que Jazz por un año solamente. ¡Deberías verle su armario! Es lo mejor que he visto, luego del mío, por supuesto.

Bella se rió a carcajadas por el comentario de su amiga. Realmente, nunca cambiaría…

– ¡Así quiero verte desde ahora! Tienes que reír y sonreír como siempre lo haces – la pequeña joven de cabello color azabache le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

– ¡Oye! Se me olvidaba que tenías que ayudarme con algo… – Alice la alentó con la mirada para que continuase –. Esme me dijo que si quería que Edward dejara de tratarme como una niña, debía demostrárselo con hechos… Pero ya no sé qué hacer, porque al menos este año me ha visto con una vida que llevaría cualquier mujer y no una niña.

– ¡Eso se oye a un plan! – Alice dio pequeños aplausos con sus manitas.

–Eso mismo, Allie; y lo tenemos que poner en marcha ahora mismo. Ya estoy harta de que me trate como una simple niña, cuando a ti te trata normalmente.

– ¡Claro que sí, Bells! Pero primero tendremos que ir de compras – la pequeña duendecillo puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y dio pequeños golpecitos, mirando de arriaba abajo a su mejor amiga.

– ¡¿Qué?! Alice, sabes que es lo que más odio – reprochó.

–Es de la única forma que Edward te vea como una adulta. Sí, tendrás que cambiar tu armario. ¿Crees que con toda esa ropa ancha te tomará como si fueras toda una mujer? – Alice no la dejó responder –: ¡Claro que no! Además tendremos que hacerte un cambio de imagen, también.

Alice se paró del banquillo donde se encontraba y comenzó a dar un paseo de ida y vuelta por toda la cocina, mientras golpeaba su barbilla con su dedo índice, pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenía para mostrarle a Edward que tenía a una mujer hecha y derecha a su lado como amiga.

Bella se arrepintió al instante de decirle que necesitaba un plan a ese duendecillo hipertinético… Sabía que la pequeña duende lo hacía con las mejores intenciones, pero nunca le habían gustado las compras ni los cambios de imagen.

– ¿No tienes otra idea, que no tenga todos esos cambios? – preguntó un poco exasperada, la castaña.

El pequeño duendecillo paró su paseo por toda la cocina y se paró en frente de Bella.

–Bella, deja ya los reproches… Estoy tratando de ayudar. Y ahora que lo dices, se me ocurrió otra cosa… – a Alice se le implantó una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿En qué estás pensando? – Bella estaba horrorizada y muerta de miedo por la idea que se le estaba pasando a su mejor amiga por la cabeza en estos instantes.

–Salir con hombres – se encogió de hombros –. Edward nunca te ha visto salir con chicos, entonces eso es justamente lo que harás. Tal vez, a mí me trate como adulta por el simple hecho que estoy con Jazz, pero a ti nunca te ha visto con alguien.

La castaña le dio la razón, internamente, a Alice. Edward nunca la había visto salir con hombres y, tal vez, ese era el único paso que faltaba para que el cobrizo abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que Bella era una mujer madura.

–Tienes razón… Eso creo que servirá…

– ¿Lo ves? ¿Qué harías sin mí? – Alice le dio un fuerte abrazo a la castaña, el cual fue correspondido al instante –. Además – tomó a la muchacha de los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos –, matarás a dos pájaros de un tiro – sonrió con suficiencia.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Simple: Edward te dejará de ver como a una niña y, a la vez, le sacarás celos – se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué? Alice, no… Sólo quiero que Edward me deje de tratar como si fuera una estúpida niñita, lo otro me importa muy poco.

–Bueno… como digas. Ahora, vamos al centro comercial.

– ¿Ahora? – reprochó la castaña.

-Sí, ahora; iremos con Rose, también.

–Bueno.

Las dos muchachas se retiraron de la cocina y fueron a la sala, donde estaba Rosalie y Emmett muy acaramelados en el sillón blanco.

– ¿Rose? – llamó la pequeña de cabello azabache.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Allie? – la rubia se paró del sillón y fue a donde se encontraban Alice y Bella.

– ¿Quieres ir de compras?

– ¡Oh! Eso sería estupendo… Déjame ir a buscar mi bolso y vamos – la rubia que parecía una verdadera Diosa, se fue escaleras arriba en busca de su bolso de mano.

– ¿Así que me robarás a mi novia, enana? – preguntó Emmett, quien estaba aun sentado en el sillón.

–Sí… ¿Te preocupa que encuentre a alguien mejor, grandulón? – bromeó la pequeña muchacha.

–Para nada – respondió seguro –, sé que soy el mejor.

Bella y Alice bufaron.

– ¡Emmett! No seas tan egocéntrico, ¡por Dios! – reprochó la rubia con cuerpo de Diosa que acababa de bajar las escaleras.

–Bueno, amor…

Alice y Bella estaban aguantando las carcajadas por ver a Emmett – el grandulón – dejarse mandar por una mujer.

–Vamos, chicas. Ya estoy lista – Rose les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Vamos en mi auto? – preguntó la chiquilla de cabello azabache.

–Sí, vamos. ¡Estoy ansiosa!

Salieron las tres muchachas de la casa y se dirigieron al sorprendente auto de Alice – un porshe 911 turbo amarillo –, el cual fue un presente de Carlisle por el cumpleaños número 18 de Alice. Una vez que estuvieron adentro del coche, Alice encendió de inmediato el motor y se puso en marcha hacia el centro comercial que la pequeña duende conocía como la palma de su mano, el cual les tomaba un poco más de tres horas en llegar allá.

El viaje pasó rápidamente, hablando entre las tres miles de temas. La relación entre Rosalie y Bella avanzó a pasos agigantados, tal y como si se conocieran toda una vida. Para Bella era muy simple relacionarse con gente como Rose, la rubia con cuerpo de Diosa era una persona gentil, humilde, honesta y bastante graciosa.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Alice estaba tan emocionada que Bella y Rose casi tuvieron que correr para alcanzarla. Al entrar a la primera tienda, Bella jadeó al ver todos esos pasillos y pasillos llenos de ropa, odiaba ir de compras, sobre todo cuando lo hacía con Alice a su lado.

La pequeña duendecillo tomó a Bella de la mano y la arrastró al primer probador que vio, le pasó toda la ropa que Rose había traído para que la castaña se probase y la encerró para que se probara todos los conjuntos. Luego de unos minutos, la castaña salió del probador con el primer conjunto que consistía en unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de tiritas de un color rosa pálido muy ajustada a sus suaves curvas.

– ¡Bells! Luces hermosa… Ese se queda – Alice le dedicó la más grande sonrisa.

–Alice tiene razón, Bella, te queda a la perfección – agregó Rose con una sincera sonrisa.

– ¿No creen que es muy ajustado para mí? – preguntó la castaña mientras se miraba a ella misma.

– ¡Para nada! ¿Qué es lo que queremos conseguir, Bella? – preguntó Alice, refiriéndose al plan que tenían que poner en marcha en pocos días.

Rosalie ya sabía todo lo que había pasado entre Edward y Bella y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, pues realmente encontraba estúpido e inmaduro el hecho de que el cobrizo tratara como a una simple niña a Bella, siendo que la castaña era una mujer hermosa.

–Ya basta de protestar, Bella – le reprendió Rose –, ahora pruébate el vestido azul claro.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se metió nuevamente al vestidor. Rápidamente se cambió al vestido azul claro que le había dicho Rose; era un vestido hermoso, era sin tiritas y muy ceñido hasta la cintura, donde se soltaba hasta medio muslo. Salió del vestidor, recibiendo halagos de las dos jóvenes que esperaban ansiosas.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron de tienda en tienda, vaciando casi por completo el centro comercial; compraron miles de pares de zapatos, bolsos y millones de conjuntos de ropa, todos distintos entre sí. Al fin del día tuvieron que pedir ayuda para cargar todas las bolsas que contenían el nuevo armario de Bella. Rosalie y Alice también compraron algunas cosas, pero la mayoría de las prendas iban destinadas a la castaña.

.

.

.

Llegaron a las diez de la noche a la casa de Carlisle y Esme, donde tuvieron que dar 3 viajes de ida y vuelta para desocupar por completo el coche de Alice. Nadie se dio cuenta de cuando las tres muchachas llegaron a la casa y se fueron directamente a la habitación de la pequeña muchacha.

– ¡Eso fue agotador! – exclamó Bella. Se derrumbó a la cama de espaldas.

– ¡Qué dices! Fue maravilloso… Mira toda la hermosa ropa que compramos para ti – dijo Alice emocionada, mientras sacaba algunas prendas de las miles de bolsas que estaban dispersadas por el piso.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Alice y Rose sacaron toda la ropa de las bolsas, dejándola en el sillón. Bella, por su parte se quedó profundamente dormida, sin darse cuenta.

.

.

.

El sol pegó directo a los ojos del chico cobrizo, quien estaba bastante incómodo por dormir en su sillón toda la noche. ¿La razón? Había esperado a su amiga toda la noche. Esperaba que la castaña viniera a acostarse y, como la relación no estaba de lo mejor, el muchacho decidió quedarse en el sillón, cosa de no molestar a Bella. Se dio la vuelta, esperando ver a su mejor amiga, a su _hermanita, _en la cama profundamente dormida, pero la cama estaba totalmente vacía. Se paró rápidamente y vio el reloj de mesa que marcaban la una de la tarde. Entendió al instante por qué se había despertado tan tarde, y es que al esperar a su amiga se había quedado despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Se puso la primera camiseta que encontró y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

Cuando bajó a la primera planta, se encontró con Esme y Carlisle, quienes estaban sentados en el gran sillón blanco y revisaban unos papeles.

–Hola – saludó Edward.

Carlisle y Esme se voltearon al mismo tiempo y le dedicaron una gran sonrisa al joven, quien tenía una expresión somnolienta.

– ¡Hijo! Qué bueno que despertaste – Esme se levantó y se dirigió al muchacho de cabello cobrizo. Y, como siempre, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

–Te tenemos una buena noticia – anunció Carlisle.

– ¿De qué trata? – preguntó el chico, mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba su padre.

–Toma – Carlisle le pasó los documentos que anteriormente había leído con su esposa. Carlisle, al ver la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de su hijo, agregó –: Léelo.

Edward hizo caso a lo que le dijo su padre y comenzó a leer el largo documento que tenía en sus manos.

.

**_CARTA DE ACEPTACIÓN_**

****_Londres, King's College Medical School, 15 de Junio, 2010_

**_Dirección de la Escuela Medicina._**

_Por este medio me permito comunicarle que el alumno: Cullen Masen, Edward Anthony, quien actualmente cursa el último semestre de la Licenciatura en medicina en la UNIVERSIDAD DE FLORIDA, ha sido aceptado para realizar el semestre que cursa en la universidad King's College Medical School._

_Sin otro particular, agradezco su atención. _

**_ATENTAMENTE_**

_La Dirección de la Escuela de Medicina_

_._

Cuando el muchacho dejó de leer el documento, estaba con el ceño totalmente fruncido. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hayan aceptado siendo que había repetido varios cursos durante toda su carrera? Sólo había postulado a esa beca porque sus padres le habían pedido, de lo contrario, no hubiera mandado la solicitud.

– ¿No te gusta la noticia, hijo? – preguntó Esme al mirar así de confundido a su apuesto hijo.

– ¿Eh…? Mmm… Sí, claro que me gusta, pero no entiendo cómo me han aceptado siendo que repetí muchos cursos…

–Un profesor tuyo mandó una carta de recomendación… Creo que fue el señor Banner.

Con la mención de ese nombre, todo le quedó mucho más claro a Edward. El señor Banner hacía una de sus materias favoritas en la universidad: Pediatría. Eso era a lo que Edward quería dedicarse y ponía todo su esfuerzo en ese curso.

–Ahora todo queda mucho más claro… El señor Banner hace pediatría y es el único curso que le he puesto todo mi esfuerzo.

–Bueno… felicitaciones, Edward – Carlisle se levantó del sillón y le dio un abrazo a su hijo mayor.

–Gracias – Edward le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba completamente confundido, no sólo por la carta de aceptación, sino que por el hecho de irse a Londres. Sabía que ir a estudiar, al menos, el semestre que le quedaba a Londres, era una gran oportunidad. Pero lo único que le molestaba es que tendría que separarse de su familia y amigos, sobre todo le dolía separarse de Bella. Además, la despedida sería muy dura y no quería ver a Bella llorar, eso era lo que más odiaba en el mundo. Se decidió por no decir nada hasta el momento.

* * *

**_Hi! Cómo han estado? Espero que bien :3 Respecto al cap, espero que les haya gustado, y si no es así díganmelo también ;) Vale Fierro ya se está haciendo la idea que me diste ;) Espero que te guste como va quedando._**

**_Un beso y abrazo n.n_**

**_Saludos desde Chile ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes perteneces a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía :)_

_Chicas! Disculpen el retraso... Por favor lean la nota de abajo ;)_

* * *

_Sólo con un beso_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

–Vamos, Bella, es tan sólo un número – dijo Alice por enésima vez.

Las últimas horas Alice, las había utilizado para persuadir a Bella de pedirle el número de Mike Newton – el apuesto chico de la fiesta de cumpleaños de hace unos días – a Edward, pero ésta se había rehusado. No quería pedir el número de alguien y después parecer una desesperada por salir con algún chico cuando le llamara. Además, Mike ya había pedido el número de Bella a Edward, y se supondría que él la llamaría.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en la arena de la playa, la cual estaba completamente desierta.

– Alice, Mike ya le pidió mi número a Edward… Él me llamará cuando quiera salir.

–Pero… ¿y si Edward no le dio tú número de celular? – le preguntó la pequeña muchacha.

– ¿Por qué lo haría? Eso sería bastante infantil de su parte.

–Tal vez se le olvidó… o, simplemente, no quiere que salgas con Mike – Alice miraba sus manos mientras jugueteaba con ellas en su regazo.

– ¿Por qué no querría? Es mi vida, no se puede entrometer así como así.

–Quizás esté celoso – susurró, pero la castaña lo pudo escuchar perfectamente.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Bella se puso de pie, furiosa –. ¡Alice, ya deja el tema! Sabes que no es cierto – la castaña se fue caminando rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa, donde, seguramente, ya estarían preparando el almuerzo.

Cuando llegó a la sala, vio a Edward sentado en el gran sillón blanco, con la cabeza entre sus manos, parecía estar agobiado. Aunque Bella estuviera enfadada con su mejor amigo, no le gustaba verlo en ese estado.

– ¿Edward? – llamó la muchacha.

El cobrizo levantó la mirada y quedó realmente sorprendido. Su amiga se veía hermosa, llevaba un simple short azul oscuro, que dejaba mostrar sus largas piernas; una blusa de un color amarillo, la cual era bastante ajustada y no dejaba nada a la imaginación; y, finalmente, llevaba unas sandalias bajas negras. Su cabello, como siempre, caía en suaves ondas por su delgada espalda, tal y como si se tratara de una cascada. Edward no lograba producir palabra.

–Ho… Hola… – tartamudeó el muchacho, lo que le pareció bastante patético de su parte. En cambio, a Bella le pareció de lo más tierno el modo cómo se trababa con sus propias palabras.

– ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco preocupado – observó la castaña, quien se estaba acercando a donde se encontraba el cobrizo.

–Eh… Sí, ¿por…?

–Nada… sólo que se te ve agobiado por algo. Solamente estoy haciendo el papel de mejor amiga… Ya sabes…, preocuparme.

–No… no te preocupes. En serio estoy bien.

–Te creeré – la castaña se sentó al lado del chico –. Disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer… la verdad es que…

–No te disculpes – le interrumpió Edward, levantando la mirada –. La verdad es que yo debería pedirte perdón. Lo que haya dicho o hecho… no fue con la intención de dañarte. Estabas bastante enojada conmigo y la verdad es que no se me ocurre qué habré hecho, pero perdóname.

–Ok… – susurró Bella.

La verdad, es que no tenía nada más que decir. Su amigo se había disculpado por decir que quería salir con Tanya o por haber tratado a la castaña como una niña nuevamente. En este momento no estaba muy segura de por qué se había enojado con su amigo. Cierto es que dio por razón el hecho de que le haya tratado como una simple niña, pero si rememoraba la escena cuando Edward decía, claramente, que quería salir con Tanya, Bella se enfurecía por dentro. ¿Es que no se podía dar cuenta que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él? Todo sería mucho más fácil si él lo supiera. Sólo bastaba un no o un sí de parte del chico para que Bella se rindiera o siguiera adelante. Porque sí, estaba luchando por él. Para que ya no le viera como una niña y para que la dejara de tratar como si realmente fuera su_ "hermanita"_ menor.

Bella suspiró internamente. Estaba cansada ya del tema. Sabía que todo sería mucho más fácil si Edward supiera todos esos sentimientos que ella guardaba en su interior por él, pero le daba terror el hecho de perderlo como amigo, y sabía perfectamente que si Edward lo supiera, éste se alejaría.

En ese momento, entró Esme y Rosalie con un montón de comida y vajilla entre sus brazos. Avanzaron rápidamente y dejaron todo en la mesa del comedor que estaba a un lado del sillón blanco donde se encontraban Bella y Edward.

– Hola, Rose – saludó Edward, ya que al levantarse tan tarde, no había saludado a nadie además de sus padres, quienes estuvieron presentes cuando el chico se enteró que tenía una beca en la universidad de medicina de Londres.

– Hola, Ed. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, dormilón? – preguntó la rubia, mientras, con ayuda de Esme, ponía los cubiertos y vajilla en ocho puestos alrededor de la mesa.

– Bien… Gracias – le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

La relación de Edward con Rosalie, había avanzado bastante rápido en estos pocos días de conocerse. La rubia con cuerpo de Diosa era tan simpática, que todos quedaban encantados con ella en pocos segundos. En simples palabras, era una persona muy carismática y buena para hacer nuevas amistades.

– Hijo – llamó Esme –. ¿Puedes acompañarme un minuto a la cocina?

– Claro, mamá – el chico se levantó del sillón y siguió a su madre hasta la cocina.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Esme se sentó en un taburete y se dispuso a conversar con su hijo.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? Te encuentro un poco angustiado…

– Nada…, sólo que quedé un poco impresionado por la carta de aceptación. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba para nada – Edward se sentó al frente de su madre y la miró fijamente. La expresión de Esme se notaba bastante preocupada y, por esa razón, el cobrizo decidió no mentirle a la mujer que tenía en frente. Suspiró y luego continuó –: No puedo mentirte…, estoy agobiado. No sé qué hacer.

– ¿Con qué, cielo? – Esme tomó las manos de su hijo mayor y les dio un ligero apretón para infundirle ánimos.

– No sé cómo decirle a Bella que me iré a Londres… Quedará destrozada.

– Cariño… ¿no crees que estás exagerando las cosas?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– No creo que Bella se oponga a esto. Además, sólo es un semestre en el que estarás en Londres…, podrás comunicarte con ella si deseas.

– Pero piensa en Bella. ¿No crees que quedará bastante triste luego de la noticia?

– Seguramente, pero creo que lo sabrá llevar. Recuerda que ha estado sin tu presencia alrededor de cuatro años.

– Sí, pero… Ahora, no sé… creo que es distinto. Este año nos hemos visto todos los días, pero luego de que me vaya a Londres… todo será distinto. Tal vez ni siquiera pueda llamarla.

– Debes hacerte el tiempo, hijo. Si quieres seguir en contacto con ella, sabrás cómo organizarte perfectamente.

– Lo sé, pero igualmente prefiero esperar para contárselo.

Esme suspiró.

– Eres igual de terco que tu padre… Ten en cuenta que tarde o temprano Bella se enterará. Y es mucho mejor que lo sepa de tu boca a que de otras.

– Prefiero que se entere tarde… Ya sabré yo cuándo decirle.

–Edward… ¿No será que _tú_ no quieres contarle esto? – la mujer de cabello color caramelo le miró fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No… Sé perfectamente que tengo que decirle. Pero, prefiero decírselo luego…

–Bueno, cariño. No me entrometeré más – le dedicó una gran sonrisa, y luego, le dio un gran abrazo, expresando que lo apoyaba en todo –. Ahora vamos a comer. ¿Me ayudas a llevar las cosas que faltan?

–Claro, mamá.

.

.

.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Carlisle, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, esperando que el chico de ojos color verde, hablara de una vez por todas.

Edward había decidido contarles a todos que se iba a Londres dentro de unos meses, pero decidió que a Bella le diría cuando él mismo tuviera el valor de mencionarlo. Por esa razón, Esme y Bella estaban comprando los abarrotes para el resto de la semana. Edward había pedido a su madre que distrajera a Bella, y lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Esme fue pedirle a la castaña acompañarla a hacer la compra.

– Vamos, Ed, ¿qué es lo tan importante que tienes que decirnos? – preguntó Emmett, ansioso, tal y como un niño que quiere ir al parque a jugar.

– Bien… - suspiró pesadamente y luego, continuó –: Esta mañana me ha llegado una carta…

– Menuda sorpresita, ¿eh? – bromeó Jasper –. ¿Quieres compartir tu correspondencia con nosotros?

– No… no es eso, Jasper – dijo serio, por lo cual, Alice y Jasper se sorprendieron; lo conocían bastante bien y se habían imaginado una reacción mucho menos seria a la broma de Jasper.

– Bien…, entonces dilo de una vez – alentó Alice –. Me estás volviendo loca, hermanito…

– Me voy a Londres – dijo de una sola vez.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Todos, menos Carlisle, quedaron impresionados por la noticia que acababa de decir Edward.

– ¿C… cuál es la razón? – preguntó, perpleja Alice, rompiendo el silencio.

– Me aceptaron en la Universidad de medicina de Londres… – le respondió el muchacho cobrizo –. ¿Recuerdas cuando postulé a la beca?

– Sí…, pe… pero… ¿Cómo es que lograste entrar? Perdón si lo menciono, pero la verdad es que no tienes las mejores de las calificaciones…

– Lo mismo me pregunté yo al principio… Pero fue el señor Banner quien mandó una carta de recomendación.

– ¿El señor Banner? ¿El profesor de pediatría?

– Sí, sabes que es el único curso al cual le puse todo mi esfuerzo.

– Sí… Bueno, felicitaciones – le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

– Gracias.

Alice estaba extraordinariamente alegre por su hermano; sabía que era una gran oportunidad para él y que no la debía desperdiciar, pero le apenaba tenerlo tan lejos de ella. Era cierto que a veces no se llevaban de lo mejor, pero, realmente, a Alice no le agradaba la idea de tener a alguien de su familia lejos de ella, ni mucho menos en otro continente.

Los abrazos y felicitaciones de los demás presentes, no tardaron en aparecer.

– Pero quiero advertirles algo… – agregó el muchacho –. Bella no sabe nada aún y…, me gustaría decirle yo…

– Claro, Ed – asintió la rubia –. Por mí no te preocupes, no le mencionaré nada; dile cuando tú creas que es adecuado… Sé que debe ser complicado decirle que te vas a otro continente.

– Opino lo mismo que Rose… – apoyó Jasper –. Espera hasta que encuentres que es el momento.

– ¡Yo igual! – gritó Emmett.

Todos rieron por la efusiva reacción de Emmett.

– ¡Edward! – llamó Alice –. No puedes ocultarle esto a Bella…, lo sabrá tarde o temprano, no es estúpida para no enterarse de esto…

– Lo sé…, pero prefiero que sea tarde que temprano.

– ¿No ves que si se entera más tarde le costará mucho más el reponerse de tu ida a Londres? Edward, Bella no lo tomará bien… La conozco mucho mejor que tú y… además, tú no viste cómo estuvo luego de que tú te fuiste de Forks a Jacksonville para ir a estudiar. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo te irás esta vez?!

– Creo que sólo un semestre, pero si me dan una buena oportunidad de trabajo… me quedaré allá por mucho más tiempo.

– Eres un desconsiderado… Es mejor que le cuentes a Bella luego esto. No quiero verla de nuevo del modo que estuvo luego de que tú te fuiste. Es preferible que se entere ahora y se vaya haciendo la idea de que no estarás con ella…

– Puede que tengas razón… Pero aún no tengo la fuerza para decirle que me iré de nuevo.

– Edward, se lo tendrás que decir cuando lle…

– Basta, Alice – le cortó Carlisle –. Son las decisiones de Edward, no tuyas… Ya está bastante grandecito para saber lo que hará o lo que dirá.

– Pero, papá…

– No, Alice, dije que basta – con esto dicho, Carlisle se retiró hacia su despacho, estaría mucho más tranquilo leyendo un libro y librando su mente de las peleas de sus hijos.

Edward, por su parte, se fue desesperado a su habitación, donde, seguramente, estaría mucho más tranquilo. Además, quería pensar en toda la información que Alice le había dado. Nunca se imaginó que Bella hubiera sufrido por él, cuando se fue de Forks.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Se tiró, agotado, en la cama. Estaba harto de todas las discusiones que tenía con Alice, no sabía por qué este lugar les hacía pelear más a menudo o, simplemente, era porque Alice andaba con un humor no muy bueno. Era exasperante que, a cada momento, su hermana menor le increpara por cualquier cosa que él dijera.

Estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer. No quería dañar a Bella yéndose de su lado, pero tampoco quería perder esta oportunidad de terminar su carrera en una prestigiosa Universidad. Sabía que con esta nueva oportunidad que le daban, los trabajos no tardarían en llegar.

– Toc, Toc… - pronunció Bella, cuando entreabrió la puerta.

El chico se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

– Pasa – le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a la chica.

La castaña entró, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

– Ya he regresado de la compra con tu mamá… y ¡adivina qué!

Aunque la relación entre los dos muchachos no se encontraba de lo mejor, Bella estaba poniendo de toda su parte para que no se sintiera la tensión entre ellos. Quería la relación que tenían, antes de que escuchara esa conversación, de vuelta.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Tienes que adivinar! Ya te lo dije – la muchacha castaña se sentó, con sus piernas cruzadas, al frente de su amigo en la amplia cama de dos plazas, aún con sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

– No se me ocurre qué puede ser… ¡Sabes que odio las adivinanzas!

– Sí… ¡Mira! – la muchacha sacó de su espalda, donde había mantenido sus brazos todo este tiempo, un paquete de dulces sabor frambuesa –. ¿Recuerdas que tu mamá siempre me tenía de estos dulces cuando iba a tu casa?

– ¡Oh! Claro, ¿cómo no recordarlo?

Bella le ofreció la bolsa abierta, para que sacara uno de los dulces que contenía.

– Gracias – le dedicó una gran sonrisa, antes de meter el dulce a su boca –. De nuevo, perdón…

– ¿Por…? – la chica frunció el ceño, mientras se metía un dulce con sabor a frambuesa a la boca.

– Ya sabes… Por lo que te hayas enfadado ayer.

– ¡Oh! Eso… Ya te disculpé antes del almuerzo de hoy…

– Sí, pero… no sé…, no se te veía _tan_ convencida.

– Tal vez…, pero créeme que te disculpe. Aunque haya costado bastante… – susurró lo último tan bajo, que el chico no logró escucharlo.

La verdad es que a la muchacha le costó bastante perdonarlo. Incluso, lo había hablado con Esme mientras estaban en la tienda. Y, como siempre, Esme le dio un buen consejo de cómo poder llevarlo. Tendría que, simplemente, olvidarlo; y dar de todo su esfuerzo para que la amistad siguiera como antes.

– Te creeré.

– Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

– Ya lo hiciste – le dijo, el chico, en tono burlón.

– ¡Me refería a otra! – la castaña le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente.

– Bien – el chico se sobó el hombro, distraídamente –. Lanza.

–Ok… ¿Le… le diste mi número de celular a… a Mike?

– Eeh… La verdad que no – sonrió avergonzado –. Se me olvidó por completo… ¿Quieres que se lo dé?

– Amm… Creo que sí… Es que, la conversación que mantuvimos en tu…

– No tienes que explicarlo… Si eso quieres… se lo daré.

El muchacho tomó su móvil y escribió un texto con el número de móvil de su amiga, el que lo podía teclear casi con los ojos cerrados.

.

_Mike, aquí está lo que me pediste:  
596 304 2764  
Es el número de Bella, utilízalo con sabiduría.  
Edward_

23 Jun. 2010 18:54  
Para: Mike

_._

– Enviado – dijo el muchacho cuando ya había presionado el botón de "enviar".

– Gracias – le dio una leve sonrisa, mientras sacaba otro dulce de la bolsa y se lo metía a la boca, despreocupadamente.

– Oye… ¿por qué no llegaste a dormir aquí anoche?

– Me quedé dormida en la cama de Alice. Ayer llegamos realmente tarde aquí…

– ¿A dónde fueron?

– Al centro comercial – respondió simplemente.

– ¿Se podría saber la razón?

– Alice y Rose querían comprar algunas cosas… y aprovecharon de arrastrarme a mí a algunas tiendas…

– Ya veo…

Se quedaron en un silencio bastante cómodo para ambos. No tenían nada más que decir y no eran necesarias las palabras. Finalmente, el silencio se rompió gracias a un grito de Esme, proveniente de la primera planta:

– ¡Chicos! ¡La cena está servida! ¡Ya bajen!

– Creo que debemos bajar… – opinó la chica.

– Tal y como los viejos tiempos… – agregó el cobrizo.

Recordó cómo – hace unos años, cuando se juntaban en las fiestas –, pasaban horas y horas en la habitación del chico, hasta que, finalmente, Esme los llamaba a cenar.

* * *

**_Hi everybody! Si hay alguna falta ortográfica o algo, perdón... lo edité algo apuradita -.-'  
Espero que les haya gustado el cap :) Perdón por la tardanza, también... Quería subirlo el fin de semana que pasó, pero estuve todos los días leyendo el libro obligatorio para la escuela :P_**

**_Pasando a otro tema... no sé si alguna leyeron el capítulo anterior... La verdad es que no estoy segura, porque lo subí rapidito el fin de semana del día de la madre, y no me llegó el mail de confirmación de que se había subido... En fin, varias se han unido a leer la historia y realmente me alegraron todos esos favoritos y alertas que recibí :3 En serio, gracias por el apoyo! _**

**_También quería avisarles que ahora soy beta, así que si alguna tiene una historia por allí, me encantaría ayudarla a editarla :D Cuídense muchito y nos leemos dentro de poco! _**

**_Las quiero! n.n_**

**_Saludos desde Chile ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía ;)_

_Perdón, mil veces perdón por el largo retraso! _

* * *

_Sólo con un beso_

_Chapter 8_

* * *

– ¿Y, Edward? – le dijo Alice, cuando habían pasado su primera semana de alojamiento en St. Augustine Beach.

– ¿Y, qué?

– ¿Le has contado a Bella?

Suspiró frustrado.

– Te dije que cuando estuviera listo lo haría. Y aún no lo estoy.

– ¡Edward! ¿Cómo es posible que no le hayas contado algo tan importante aún? Bella se enterará sí o sí de esto, lo sabes.

– Sí, pero… prometiste que no le mencionarías nada. Confío en que esa promesa aún esté en pie – reprochó seriamente, con la furia latente en su mirada.

Alice lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Es que Edward no confiaba que ella cumpliría su palabra? La verdad, no sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos. Cada vez que hablaban sobre algo – desde que llegaron a St. Augustine Beach –, cualquier cosa, terminaban discutiendo como si fueran dos niños de 5 años, que no pueden estar en la misma habitación, porque al instante se peleaban a puños; era como cuando ella tenía 11 años y venían a esta casa y, aunque Edward era ya maduro, se la pasaban el día entero peleando.

– ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de romper mi palabra? – Cuestionó Alice, al borde del llanto –. Piénsalo bien… Tú sabes, mejor que todos, que siempre cumplo con lo que digo… Además, si pensara en hacerlo, sería bastante cruel de mi parte contárselo a Bella. Es mi amiga y la verdad es que no soportaría verla tan devastada por algo que le dijera, prefiero dejarte el trabajo sucio a ti; además que no es mi asunto. – Alice se fue rápidamente, dejando a su hermano solo en la sala.

Edward se sintió culpable al instante. ¿Cómo era posible que desconfiara de tal madera de su hermana? Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero, por alguna razón, lo hizo esta vez. Era horrible cómo se la pasaban peleando cada vez que se veían las caras, no le agradaba para nada. Se sentía un bastardo al tratarla así, siendo que Alice le había ayudado en tantas cosas.

Se pasó la mano repetidas veces por su cabello cobrizo, en una señal de notoria exasperación. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tal y como si fuera un perro encerrado. No sabía qué hacer con sus dos problemas más grandes; por un lado estaba Isabella, su mejor amiga, a la cual aún no le decía que tendría que irse a Londres dentro de unos pocos meses; y por el otro, estaba Alice, su querida hermanita pequeña, la cual estaba completamente enfurecida con él.

Lo mejor que podría hacer en este momento, para mejorar su relación con Alice era regalarle algo lindo, tal vez unos zapatos, de los que se enamoraría al verlos. Era facilísimo que esa pequeña duendecillo le disculpara con cosas así. Pero, ¿realmente lo perdonaría así de fácil? Porque la verdad que el muchacho, al repasar su última pelea, lo veía difícil; nunca debió dudar de la palabra de su hermana, sabía muy bien que ella no lo diría nunca, pero tenía terror a que Bella se enterara que se iría a Londres. La conocía bastante bien, para saber cuál iba a ser su reacción exacta y eso, justamente era lo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Unas fuertes pisadas detuvieron a Edward en su ir y venir en el suelo de la sala. Era Emmett, quien se veía realmente preocupado por su amigo. Se acercó lentamente a Edward, le palmeó el hombro y le preguntó con un tono de lo más amistoso:

– ¿Por qué esa cara, hermano?

– Acabo de pelear con Alice – Edward se pasó su mano por su ya desordenado cabello, logrando que lo revolviera más, si eso era posible.

– ¿Por qué esta vez? – preguntó Emmett serio, lo que le pareció realmente extraño al muchacho cobrizo. Siempre que Emmett abría la boca era para decir una estupidez o una broma, pero, al parecer, al ver a Edward tan preocupado, hizo que su mejor amigo se comportara de una manera prudente.

– No creí en su palabra… – La mirada de Edward estaba enganchada al suelo, como si de pronto éste fuera sumamente llamativo con su color caoba.

– Uh… Sí que te pasaste esta vez, _Eddie. _– El hecho de que Emmett le llamara por ese sobrenombre _tan_ irritante no lo inmutó.

Emmett sabía de la forma que podría reaccionar la pequeña Alice si no confiabas plenamente en su palabra. Así era cuando era una simple niñita y la semana junto a ella, lo hizo darse cuenta que no había cambiado para nada; seguía siendo esa tierna niñita, hermana de su mejor amigo. Le tenía cariño, mucho. Era casi como su hermanita también, al igual que lo era Bella, la mejor amiga de Edward.

– Lo sé… – admitió el muchacho de ojos verdes.

– ¿Qué más te tiene mal, Edward? – le preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules, notando otra preocupación en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

– Pues… Aún no le logro decir a Bella que me voy a Londres. No quiero que se entere por otra persona que no sea yo… Sé que cuando le diga la veré completamente destrozada y no creo que podré lidiar con ello.

– Pero ¿cómo sabes que reaccionará de esa forma?

– Me dijo que cuando me fui a Jacksonville a estudiar, ella realmente me extrañó demasiado, y tan sólo fueron unos años.

– Pero esta vez será un semestre, Ed.

Edward vaciló si decir, o no la verdad. Ya que tenía planeado quedarse por más de un semestre en Londres. Sabía que allí sería facilísimo encontrar un buen trabajo, al salir de tan prestigiosa universidad de medicina. Incluso, sería muy simple quedarse allá en Londres de por vida. Podría conseguir un buen trabajo, una casa y quién sabe, hasta una familia, su _propia_ familia.

– Planeo quedarme más que un solo semestre, Emm. – Su mirada, nuevamente fue a dar con el piso.

– ¿Qué? – murmuró Emmett, impresionado por la aclaración de Edward.

– Lo que escuchaste. Sabes que lo más probable es que salga con un buen trabajo de la Universidad de medicina de Londres y será más simple quedarme allá y aceptar el trabajo, que volver acá y volverme loco por no encontrar el trabajo que deseo.

– Te entiendo, amigo, al cien por ciento. Porque tu carrera está en primer lugar, pero por favor, _por favor_, dile a Bells con un largo plazo de anticipación, sólo para que lo procese.

Edward asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en el largo y blanco sofá de la sala.

– ¿No has sabido más de Tanya?

Edward bufó.

– No me la menciones… – puso los ojos en blanco.

Se había comunicado un par de veces más con Tanya dentro de esa semana y habían sido largas charlas sin contenido para nada importante. La noche anterior la había llamado sólo para encontrarse que se estaba acostando con otro tipo, lo que dejó atónito a Edward, ya que la misma Tanya se lo dijo. Según ella, a Edward no lo encontraba para nada interesante y no era muy bueno en la cama como su nueva presa.

_"Sí, claro… Si ella supiera a todas las mujeres que había dejado satisfechas con tan sólo un par de caricias en el lugar indicado…" _Se dijo a sí mismo.

Luego de haber cortado la llamada con esa trepadora, no hizo más que echarse a reír a carcajada limpia. Y es que no podía creer que Tanya le hubiera dicho eso, tomando en cuenta que luego de la "apasionada noche" que tuvieron en su cumpleaños, no hacía más que alabarlo de lo bueno que era en la cama.

La verdad, es que no le importaba una simple opinión de una mujer, que sólo estuvo con él una noche. Tampoco le importaba que pensó en pedirle ser su novia. Se dio cuenta que, estando con ella, sólo hubiera terminado con unos grandes cuernos encima de su cabeza. No se arrepentía de nada, ya que, después de todo, al haberse acostado con ella se había quitado las ganas de esa noche. Tal vez, de lo único que se arrepentía era haber dicho a, casi todo el mundo, que quería ser el novio de Tanya Denali. Ya que ahora tendría que enfrentarse con los "te lo dije" de todos los miembros de su familia, los cuales a ninguno de ellos le agradaba Tanya.

– ¿Por qué? – Emmett lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Se acostó con otro tipo – dijo con una mirada divertida. Toda la situación la encontraba bastante graciosa.

– ¿Qué? – Emmett abrió los ojos como platos –. Wow… Me alero de que no le hayas pedido ser tu novia aún, ya que si no, hubieras terminado con unos cuernos de un tamaño bastante grande…

– Sí, la verdad es que todo me causa mucha risa…

– ¿Por…?

– Me dijo que su nueva _"conquista" _– hizo comillas en el aire – era mejor que yo en la cama – bufó –. Como si me importara…

Emmett soltó una gran carcajada, agarrándose los costados.

– Imagino que tu ego debió haber quedado por el suelo… – soltó una breve risa.

– No, la verdad que no… Poco me importa su comentario. Además, en la noche de mi cumpleaños ella quedó bastante satisfecha por lo que habíamos hecho – se rió.

– ¿De qué tanto se ríen ustedes dos? – preguntó Bella, quien había aparecido por las escaleras.

Isabella llevaba puesto un ajustado jeans azul oscuro, una blusa de tiritas lila, un delgado chalequito largo color blanco y tenía puesto unos zapatos de tacón altísimos, los que hacían que sus piernas se vieran mucho más largas. Su cabello iba suelto y caía en pronunciadas ondas por su espalda.

Edward la miró de pies a cabeza disimuladamente, por lo que Bella no se dio cuenta de la inspección de su mejor amigo. Para él, sencillamente se veía hermosa. Toda la semana se había vestido de manera que dejaba contemplar completamente sus suaves curvas. Le estaba volviendo loco, esa era la verdad. Le encantaba que se vistiera de esa manera, se veía hermosa, tal y como era ella.

_"¡Deja ya de inspeccionarla!"_ le dijo una vocecita en su interior.

_"¡Bah...! No le hagas caso a ese... ¿No ves lo hermosa que se ve?" _otra vocecilla se metió en su cabeza, para iniciar una lucha en su interior.

_"¡Es tu mejor amiga, por Dios! No deberías de estando mirándola con esos ojos"_

_"Pero es una mujer igual, y hay que disfrutar de la vista cuando se puede..."_

_"¡Eres un maldito pervertido, Cullen!"_

El muchacho dejó de mirarla para, nuevamente, detener su mirada en el piso, el cual debió costar carísimo, por lo fino y elegante que se veía.

– A Edward le dañaron su ego – dijo Emmett con una pequeña risita.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó divertida la muchacha castaña, quien se fue a sentar a un sillón individual que estaba frente a los dos chicos.

– Tanya.

Bella arqueó una ceja, en modo de pregunta. Justo en ese momento, Edward levantó la mirada y fue a parar al rostro de su mejor amiga. La vista que tenía era realmente bella. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban divertidos; sus labios era rosados y carnosos, los cuales, al muchacho, le daban ganas de probarlos, tal y como había hecho una vez; sus pómulos estaban de un rosado muy claro, casi imperceptible, pero que el muchacho podía notar bastante bien.

– Tanya le dijo que su nueva conquista era mejor en la cama que él – Emmett no pudo resistirse más y se largó a reír bastante fuerte, la cual fue seguida por la suave risa de Bella.

– Así que al gran Cullen lo rechazaron, eh… – dijo Bella con tono burlón.

– La verdad no me importa mucho… – admitió el muchacho de ojos color verde.

– Y eso porque… – dejó la frase al aire, para que Edward la completara.

– Porque ya he tenido bastantes opiniones de mi, con respecto a cómo soy en la cama.

Bella bufó.

– Nunca aprendes, Edward…, nunca aprendes – Bella negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente –. Pero hay una cosa que no me queda claro… ¿su nueva conquista?

– Se estaba acostando con otro tipo… Lo descubrí anoche.

– Pero ¿no que querías pedirle que fuera tu novia?

– Sí, pero ella no lo sabía. Además, me alegro de no haberlo hecho, si no, hubiera terminado con unos buenos cuernos encima de mi cabeza – se rió entre dientes.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Bella se paró de un salto –. Te dije que esa tipa era una trepadora de lo peor.

– Sí, lo sé. Perdón por no escucharte.

– Disculpado, amigo mío – Bella se acercó a él, le desordenó el cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual duró más de lo debido para que fuera un beso simplemente amistoso.

Luego de eso, la muchacha desapareció por la cocina.

– Edward – el chico de rizos negros le chasqueó los dedos frente a los ojos del cobrizo, ya que este no sacaba su vista de donde la chica se había ido. Edward reaccionó al instante de que el sonido se hizo presente y miró a Emmett, quien tenía una mirada de lo más divertida en su rostro –. ¡Amigo! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Bells te tiene hipnotizado o algo?

– Para nada – dijo rápidamente Edward, lo que despertó sospechas en Emmett.

– Sí, claro… Esa chica te gusta, hermano.

– ¿Qué? No, para nada. Es mi mejor amiga, sólo eso.

– No me puedes decir eso, cuando se te cae la baba cuando la miras.

– Tonterías… – rodó los ojos.

– Ed…, admítelo, amigo. Te gusta esa chica.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

– Pues…, es sólo de la forma que la miras. Se te iluminan los ojitos cuando ella sonríe o se ríe o, incluso cuando está cerca de ti.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Podría ser eso posible? ¿Le gustaba Bella? Si era así, ¿por qué no se habría dado cuenta? Nunca pensó a Bella como más que una amiga o, incluso una hermana. Pero, si comparaba ese cariño que tenía por Bella, con el que le tenía a su verdadera hermana, Alice; eran completamente distintos. El cariño que le tenía a Bella era muy distinto al que le tenía a Alice, el de Bella tenía una cosa más que no lograba identificar.

Los últimos días los había disfrutado al máximo con su mejor amiga y descubrió facetas de ella que no recordaba o que, simplemente, no conocía. Era generosa, amable, divertida, amorosa y una_ muy_ buena compañía cuando estaba con ella. No recordaba que podía ser tan graciosa o buena consejera cuando se necesitaba. Y es que con esos años que estuvieron alejados, se le había olvidado un poco la linda personalidad que tenía su amiga; además, todas esas mujeres que pasaban en su cama cada noche, no le daba tiempo para pensar en Bella más que como una niña pequeña.

– No lo sé, Emm. Nunca me ha gustado una mujer más que por su cuerpo. Pero a Bella sólo la veo como una amiga.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí, es casi como mi hermana.

– Bueno, pero déjame decirte que es normal que te guste Bella. Ella es adorable.

– Que no me gusta, Emmett – gruño.

– Bien, bien. Me voy a buscar a Rose, nos vemos de ahí – le palmeó el hombro, se levantó del sofá y se fue de la sala.

Todo era muy complicado para Edward. Según él, no le gustaba Bella, pero Emmett decía que le brillaban los ojos cuando la veía, lo que significaba que le gustaba, porque una vez había escuchado que si te brillaban los ojos cuando estabas cerca de alguien, era porque te gustaba, y mucho. Cuando lo escuchó lo había creído una estupidez, pero, ahora, no sabía si era verdad o no.

* * *

_Hola, chicas! Perdonen el atraso, la verdad es que no tengo perdón, lo sé. Pero estaba con los exámenes de fin de semestre y estaba estudiando full... Además, la inspiración no estaba muy bien u.u La verdad es que incluso pensé en dejar la historia, porque no he recibido ningún review en estos últimos capitulos que he escrito, sólo un par o dos... D: Pero no se preocupen, no la dejaré :D Y es que recibí un review de Reny Gabi que me ayudo a seguir con la historia :) Gracias, linda! _

_En fin..., espero que hayan disfrutado el cap... Trataré de actualizar dentro de esta semana o la otra ;) ya que estoy de vacaciones y tengo un montón de tiempo libre n.n Cuídense un montón, un beso!_

_Saludos desde Chile ;)_

_Lizzie_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los cambié un poquito :P_

* * *

_Sólo con un beso_

_Chapter 9_

* * *

De pronto, mientras miraba pensativamente por la ventana, Isabella miró a una pequeña y menuda figura que caminaba por la orilla de la playa, mientras que con su pie lanzaba algo con furia. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era Alice, y es que nunca había visto a su amiga con esa postura de derrota, siempre era mucho más alegre y cuando caminaba por la orilla del mar, tenía una mirada pacífica. Se asustó. Mucho. Se asustó por la salud mental de su amiga. ¿Algo iba mal con Jasper? Suponía que no podía ser, de ninguna manera; ellos, definitivamente eran cien por ciento compatibles y nunca tendrían alguna pelea que dejara a Alice con ese ánimo. Salió de la casa casi corriendo, ya que con los tacones que llevaba no pudo lograr su cometido: correr con todas las prisas para ver a su mejor amiga.

Cuando llegó, le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la abrazó contra su costado, tratando de reconfortarla aunque fuera con ese simple gesto amistoso. Alice sonrió levemente y apoyó su pequeña cabeza en el hombro de Bella, la cual comenzó a acariciarle la espalda en círculos.

– ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña Alice? – preguntó Bella, mirándola de reojo.

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro de abatimiento de sus labios.

– Lo de siempre… Me peleé con Edward. _De nuevo _– bufó.

– ¿Qué te hizo esta vez el diabólico de tu hermano mayor? – preguntó con tono divertido.

Alice se rió suave.

– No confió en mí… – se le quebró la voz, lo que hizo que Bella reaccionara al instante, la volteara y la abrazaba con fuerza –. Es que en serio no logro comprender por qué es _tan_ imbécil – dijo mientras unos sollozos se le escapaban de su pecho. Bella comenzó a acariciarle ese cabello cortito de color azabache que sólo Alice Cullen podía tener.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó, al mismo tiempo que la soltaba y se sentaban en la arena.

– Pues porque no ha confiado en mí… siendo que le dije, ¡le prometí!, que no diría nada hasta que él lo hiciera – se secó unas cuantas lágrimas de su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

– ¿Qué es tan importante para que no quiera que nadie se entere?

– Oh, no es que _todos_ – recalcó la palabra con rabia – se enteren, sino sólo una persona, a la cual por derecho debió haberle dicho de las primeras. – Lanzó un grito desesperado mientras miraba al cielo. A veces su hermano lo llevaba a gritar de la exasperación, cuando ella nunca era así, sino que era muy pacífica al encontrarse frente a un problema. Momentos después, logró parar sus lágrimas.

Bella la miró extrañada. ¿Dónde había quedado su amiga pacífica y tranquila, que al frente de un problema se comportaba de la manera más civilizada? Nunca había visto así a Alice, era cierto que Edward la lograba sacar de quicio alguna veces, pero siempre se quedaba callada y no opinaba nada hasta que estaba sola y, recién en ese momento, comenzaba a vociferar en contra de las personas o, simplemente se quedaba callada pensando en lo que había ocurrido y, luego de unos pocos minutos, se lograba tranquilizar y volvía esa personalidad hiperactiva y alegre. Esta vez sí que Edward se había pasado de la raya, ¿cómo era posible que haya dejado a Alice en ese estado?

– ¿Alice?

– ¿Sí? – se volteó hacia a Bella, con su mirada en llamas sólo por la rabia contenida que tenía, aunque trataba de cambiarla, no podía.

– ¿Qué es eso que Edward quiere guardar en secreto por ese "alguien"? – hizo comillas en el aire con sus manos.

– Pues es que… – se cortó de inmediato, ya que se dio cuenta que con la persona que estaba hablando, era justamente a la que no le debía contar que Edward se iba a Londres.

_"Brillante, Alice, simplemente eres brillante." _Se reprendió a sí misma._ "Acabas de abrir la cajita de curiosidad de Isabella Marie Swan"_

– Pues es que… – Bella repitió su media frase con el objetivo de que siguiera relatando lo que quería saber.

_"Perfecto. Ahora si te has metido en un problemón, Alice."_ Gruño internamente. _"¡A ver cómo sales de ésta!"_

– Pues es que… mi mamá. Tú sabes…

– No, no sé… Dime de una vez por todas, Alice. ¿O es que acaso esa persona soy yo?

– No, para nada – mintió rápidamente –. Realmente se trata de mi madre.

– ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

– Pues… que… Edward no quiere que se entere que… ¡que Tanya lo engaño! – soltó rápidamente, cuando se le vino esa idea brillante a la cabeza.

_"Eres brillante, Alice Cullen."_ Se alabó internamente.

– ¡Oh! Sí, la verdad es que ese es un tema complicado. Pero es algo estúpido que no le quiera contar, ¿no crees? Ni siquiera era su novia para haberlo "engañado" – hizo comillas en el aire – realmente.

– Exacto… Pero le di mi palabra y le prometí que no se lo diría, porque él esperaría el _"momento indicado"_ – hizo comillas en el aire, mientras hacía una pobre imitación de la voz de su hermano mayor.

– Pero no lo comprendo… ¿Por qué no le quiere decir si Esme nunca la conoció o algo por el estilo?

_"¡Maldita curiosidad de Bella Swan!"_ Gritó internamente Alice. _"Sale de ésta rápido, porque si no, te meterás en serios problemas"_

– Su ego quedaría destrozado frente a nuestra madre… – respondió Alice, lentamente, como si estuviera midiendo cada palabra que decía.

– Sí… tal vez – hizo una pausa y luego preguntó –: ¿Estás mejor?

– Sí – le sonrió tímidamente e, inmediatamente, se le ocurrió una buenísima idea para ayudar con el plan que tenían llevando a cabo toda la última semana –. Pero estaría mejor si fuera a un _pub_ y tú me acompañases – dijo inocentemente –. De verdad me hace falta una buena celebración de que pasamos nuestro primer año de universidad.

– Podríamos ir con todos los chicos.

– Sí, ¡perfecto! – una sonrisa genuina se instaló en su rostro –. Iré a decirles a los chicos. – Con eso dicho, Alice se fue corriendo dentro de la casa, dejando a Bella sentada en medio de la playa con una sonrisa de pura diversión.

Le extrañaba el hecho de que Edward no quisiera decirle una pequeñez, como la que Tanya lo había "engañado", a Esme, cuando toda la vida, él le contaba todo a su madre, sin omitir detalles. Edward no era de ocultarle cosas a su madre y, además, unas horas atrás, cuando Bella se enteró de que Tanya había engatusado a otro hombre, Edward no parecía con el ego destrozado, incluso él mismo le informó que no le interesaba, ya que Tanya no era nada de él. Sabía que ahí había gato encerrado. Alice estaba mintiendo, eso era seguro. A Edward no le interesaba que Tanya estuviera con otro hombre y el hecho de que quedara con el ego destrozado en frente de su madre, tampoco debería de importarle mucho, era improbable.

Se levantó de su lugar, decidida a ver a Esme y salir de toda duda. Quería saber si ella se había enterado o no de que Tanya, la que Edward quería como novia, tenía ya a otro hombre entre sus garras.

Llegó al lado de Esme unos minutos después y, como era de esperarse, estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

– Hola, Esme – saludó Bella, una vez que estuvo a su lado.

– Hola, cielo – sonrió.

– Quería preguntarte algo… – anunció, mientras veía fijamente los movimientos que Esme hacía en una olla y los guardaba en su cabeza, para posteriormente ver si había aprendido algo sobre cocina.

– Dime, cariño – dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó a verla fijamente.

Bella se lo pensó un momento. ¿Qué pasaba si realmente Alice no mentía y Edward, simplemente no quería contarle a su madre? ¿Iba a contar algo que su mejor amigo no quería que le contasen a Esme? Pero nunca le dijo a ella que se quedara en silencio, entonces ¿por qué iba a guardar silencio, cuando no le advirtieron nada? Necesitaba salir de la duda, por lo que estuvo muy segura en preguntarle, pero prefirió de hacerlo de una forma más sutil.

– ¿Edward te ha contado algo sobre Tanya?

Esme frunció el ceño, extrañada.

– Tanya es la chica que no te gusta para Edward, ¿cierto? – Bella asintió –. Ed me dijo que esa chica se acostó con otro hombre, por lo que ya no estaba interesado en ella. ¿Por qué la pregunta, cariño? – le preguntó, confundida.

– ¿Cuándo es que te lo dijo? – le respondió con otra pregunta.

– Ésta mañana, en el desayuno.

Bella frunció el ceño.

Entonces era cierto que Alice mentía, pero ¿por qué?

Ahora que sabía que Esme no tenía nada que ver en la discusión entre Edward y Alice, tenía muchas dudas. ¿Quién era la persona a la que no le querían contar ese secreto de Edward? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué era ese secreto de Edward? ¿Ella lo sabía o, simplemente lo ignoraba? ¿Acaso era ella la que no debería enterarse?

– Cielo, ¿qué ocurre?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

– Nada, Esme – le sonrió y tomó una mano, para que le creyera.

– Te creeré esta vez, Bella, pero déjame decirte que eres una pésima mentirosa – una sonrisa divertida se instaló en sus labios. Bella se rió.

– No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, Esme – le sonrió.

– Entiendo, querida. ¿Me ayudas con la mesa?

– Claro, Esme.

.

.

.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos dio un respiro hondo, para infundirse valor y puso, finalmente un pie en la casa de sus padres. Las últimas horas, luego del almuerzo, había ido al centro comercial para comprar algo lindo para su hermana, ya que quería tener un apoyo para su disculpa. Encontró unos elegantes tacones que, según la vendedora – la cual le había coqueteado descaradamente –, eran de la última colección de un diseñador famosísimo con un apellido bastante extravagante y extraño.

Buscó a Alice por toda la casa y, finalmente la encontró en la terraza del patio trasero, sentada con Jasper en una reposadera.

– ¿Alice? – llamó el chico de ojos verde esmeralda.

Alice se volteó en el regazo de su novio y, cuando vio que se trataba de su hermano, bufó y se dio la vuelta, nuevamente.

– Vete de aquí, Edward – dijo con un tono molesto, ya que todavía se encontraba furiosa con él. ¿Es que, cómo es posible que mantenga en secreto que se iría a Londres a Bella?

– Déjame hablar contigo, Allie, por favor – suplicó un poco.

Alice suspiró fuerte, se levantó de su asiento y miró fijamente a su hermano. Luego, Jasper se levantó y tomó la mano de Alice, dándole apoyo, ya que había visto a su novia bastante afectada con la última pelea que había tenido con Edward.

– Está bien. Di lo que tengas que decir.

– Perdón, Allie. De veras lo siento. Por no creer en ti, por no hacerte caso en que Tanya era una arpía – se rió entre dientes, haciendo que Alice esbozara una pequeña sonrisa –, por ser un imbécil y comportarme tan mal contigo… Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, hermanita. Que no peleemos por estupideces, que ya no tengas esa expresión triste en tu rostro, que es tan expresivo – le sonrió ampliamente –. Lo siento, en serio, Alice.

A Alice le brillaron los ojitos al escuchar las palabras de su hermano e, inmediatamente lo fue a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas.

– Claro que te perdono, Ed. Te quiero mucho – dijo cuando se soltó de sus brazos y levantó la mirada para dedicarle la sonrisa más grande que Edward había visto en su hermana.

– Yo también te quiero, enana – dijo, mientras le desordenaba el cabello a Alice.

– ¡Edward! – alegó y luego se echó a reír –. ¡Pero…! – exclamó, mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo –. Tendrás que contarle a Bella pronto sobre lo de Londres – lo miró seriamente –. Ya tuve bastante estrés por no saber cómo zafarme de que Bells se enterara… Sabes que cuando la cajita de curiosidad de Bella Swan se abre, nadie la para – se carcajeó.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó, para evitar el tema de tener que contarle a Bella sobre Londres.

– Pues, cuando me vio enojada por la pelea que tuvimos en la mañana, Bella empezó a preguntar y yo le contestaba, pero luego preguntó qué era eso que querías ocultar y cuando le iba a contestar de que no querías que ella supiera que te ibas a Londres, me di cuenta que era con ella con quien estaba hablando y dejé la frase a la mitad… No te preocupes porque no se me salió nada de lo que pueda sospechar. Pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle que no querías que nuestra madre supiera que Tanya te había "engañado". Creo que se la creyó.

– Eso espero… – frunció un poco el ceño, pero luego deshizo rápidamente esa arruguita entre sus cejas, recordando que le tenía un regalo a Alice. Sonrió y le estiró la bolsa de regalo color turquesa –. Toma.

– ¿Y eso por…? – dejó la frase en el aire.

– Lo siento…, de nuevo – se rió entre dientes –. Tómalo como una ofrenda de paz – le sonrió ampliamente.

Alice tomó la bolsa con una sonrisa en el rostro y la abrió lentamente, para encontrarse con una caja de zapatos. Sacó la caja, dejando la bosa en la reposadera que había estado sentada momentos antes. Cuando tuvo la caja entre sus manos, se sentó lentamente, reconociendo el nombre del diseñador que recitaba elegantemente en la caja. Sacó la tapa y, cuando miró el contenido, jadeó audiblemente y, segundos después, estaba gritando de emoción, mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su puesto.

– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Gracias, Edward, gracias! – Se levantó de su asiento, dejando los zapatos a un lado y fue a abrazar a su hermano con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

– De nada, enana. Espero que te gusten – se rió entre dientes.

– ¡¿Estas bromeando?! Claro que me gustan… muchísimo.

– Qué bien – le sonrió –. Entonces, espero que te queden.

– Esos zapatos me van a quedar sí o sí, Edward – le dijo seriamente. El cobrizo se rió en respuesta.

Alice se lanzó a los brazos de Edward nuevamente, sonriendo de la emoción.

* * *

_**Hi, everyone! Cómo están, chicas? Espero que bien n_n Como ven, aquí ando de nuevo :3 antes de que se me acabaran mis maravillosas vacaciones! D: Pero bueh... Gracias por todos esos reviews lindos que me decian que no dejara la historia :D De veras que me ayudaron muchito ^^ **_

_**Si alguna quiere ver los tacones que Ed le dio a Allie, dejaré el link en mi perfil ;) Son hermosos :o Por lo menos a mi me gustaron n.n Sé que el cap está bastante corto... pero quería dejar la escena del pub para un capítulo entero :D En el próximo veremos a Edward "Celos" Cullen! xD**_

_**Espero con ansias sus reviews! Las quiero :) **_

_**Saludos desde Chile ;)**_

_**...Lizzie...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, sólo me pertenece la trama.

* * *

_Sólo con un beso_

_Chapter 10_

* * *

–Por favor, Alice, deja de insistir, no me lo probaré, ya te lo dije –dijo Bella por milésima vez en la tarde.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la tarde y, Alice y Rosalie, habían pasado horas tratando de que Bella se pusiera un vestido para la noche, ya que iban a ir a un pequeño bar local, el cual se encontraba a unos minutos de distancia.

–Pero, Bells, es sólo probártelo –Alice puso su mejor expresión convincente–. Luego, si no te gusta puedes cambiártelo… –mintió–. Además, estamos atrasados, quiero llegar antes de que el karaoke comience.

Bella la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¡Agh! Está bien –gruño.

–¡Sí! –Alice comenzó a dar saltitos en su puesto y a aplaudir casi inaudiblemente.

La pequeña duendecillo, le pasó el vestido y Bella se fue con él al baño de la habitación de Alice, donde había estado durmiendo la pasada semana. Aunque las cosas con Edward se habían tranquilizado, Bella no volvió a dormir con él en su estadía en St. Augustine Beach.

Minutos después, Bella estaba completamente arreglada con un vestido azul que quedaba muy apegado a sus suaves curvas. El vestido era de un color azul fuerte, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, tenía un escote corazón y por encima de éste iba una malla del mismo color que el vestido, la cual formaba las mangas, que tenían pedrería falsa color índigo. Llevaba unos tacones negros de casi diez centímetros, los cuales pasaban una fina correa por su tobillo. Finalmente, llevaba su cabello suelto en pronunciadas ondas, las que iban libres por toda la extensión de su espalda.

–¡Bella! Te queda perfecto –alabó Rosalie, la cual utilizaba un vestido verde bastante simple, pero que en ella quedaba de maravilla, era totalmente suelto, pero en la cintura llevaba un delgado cinturón color café que marcaba completamente sus curvas.

–Rose tiene razón, no puedes quitártelo –Alice negó con la cabeza.

–¡Ash! Sabía que me iban a obligar igualmente… –se quejó Bella.

–Pero, Bells, ya no tienes tiempo para reclamar así que, ¡shh! –le cayó Alice.

Alice ocupaba un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla; no tenía tirantes y era completamente apretado hasta la cintura, donde había una cinta negra, y desde allí el vestido era totalmente suelto. Llevaba, además, los tacones que su hermano le había regalado esta tarde.

–¿Les avisaste a todo los chicos, Allie? –preguntó Rose, retocándose un poco el maquillaje frente al espejo.

–Sí, luego de que le dije a Bells, les avisé a Jazz y a Emm. –Alice se vio los pies ausentemente y cuando se fijó en los hermosos tacones que su hermano le había regalado, se acordó de algo importante–. ¡Oh, por Dios! Me he olvidado de decirle a Edward…

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó Rosalie dándose la vuelta a mirar a la pequeña Alice.

–Sí, se me olvidó, porque antes estábamos peleados y luego no recordé contarle sobre esto…

–Bueno, pues bajemos para decirle, además se nos está haciendo tarde.

Las tres chicas bajaron por las escaleras y, al llegar al pie de estas, los tres hombres que estaban sentados en el sillón blanco, se pararon al mimo tiempo, deleitándose por la hermosa vista que tenían en sus narices.

–¡Edward! –Alice se fue a donde estaba Edward y lo envolvió con sus pequeños brazos–. Perdón, perdón, perdón.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

–Pues porque no te avisé que íbamos a ir un bar. ¿Quieres ir? –preguntó de la forma más inocente que pudo–. Celebraremos nuestro fin de año de la Universidad.

–Un bar… Y ustedes así vestidas –Edward miró a las tres mujeres.

–Es un bar local, no hay de qué preocuparse –dijo Alice en un tono tranquilizador.

–Espera, ¿un bar local? ¿No se suponía que íbamos a un pub? –preguntó un confundido Emmett.

–¡Ah! Sí, olvide decirles… No encontré algún pub que fuera de mi agrado y que estuviera cerca, entonces encontré un pequeño bar por internet. Se ve bastante acogedor… Además, ¡hay karaoke, esta noche! Será entretenido, vamos.

–Entiendo… –dijo Emmett, no tomando mucha atención a la pequeña Alice.

–Entonces… ¿querrás ir, Edward?

–Claro, pero sólo si Bella se cambia de ropa –respondió, mirando fijamente a Bella.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó bella perpleja.

–Que te cambies. Ese vestido no es para niñas como tú –explicó tranquilamente, ante la mirada de furia que le lanzaba Bella.

–¡Otra vez con lo mismo! –soltó Bella, gritando–. No puedo creer que sigas, Edward… No. Soy. Una niña –dijo lentamente–. Entiéndelo de una vez, ¡por favor! ¡Tú no me dices cómo vestir! ¡Pareces mi padre! Ni siquiera él se comportaría así. Eres patético. –Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Edward suspiró audiblemente. Sabía que Bella tenía razón, estaba siendo patético. Pero cuando la vio bajar por esas escaleras, no pudo detener su enojo de imaginar a Bella con hombres a su alrededor, babeando por ella, como lo había hecho él.

–Bien, vamos, Alice. Los acompaño, ¡pero! –Levantó el dedo en dirección a su hermana–. Yo conduzco e iremos todos en un mismo auto.

–¡Claro! –saltó Alice.

Los seis jóvenes se fueron en dirección al patio delantero, yendo hacia el Volvo de Edward. Antes de que Bella se subiera, Edward la detuvo por el brazo. Necesitaba conversar las cosas, porque no quería que Bella se la pasara mal en la noche.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó Edward, una vez que Bella dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Bella suspiró.

–Bien, suelta.

–Lo siento –dijo Edward, simplemente–. Por seguir tratándote como una niña, es que la verdad todavía veo a mi mejor amiga pequeña. No logro sacar de mi mente la imagen de ti entrando a mi casa de Forks cuando eras sólo una niñita, es inevitable verte como una niña. Lo siento, en serio. Sé que me he estado comportando como un imbécil los últimos días y de veras lo siento. Además ese vestido no te queda nada mal –alabó con un tono divertido, levantando las cejas, sugestivamente.

Bella se sonrojó un poco, se río y golpeó el brazo de Edward.

–Bien, te perdono. Y gracias por el alabo –se rió bajito.

–Ok, ahora vamos a ese bar.

Finalmente, cuando ya todos estaban dentro del auto, Edward puso en marcha el carro y se dirigió a _Scarlett O'Hara's _–el bar del que había hablado Alice–, por las indicaciones de su hermana, quien se encontraba en el asiento trasero, en el regazo de su novio Jasper. Bella iba en el asiento del copiloto, manejando la radio, haciendo caso a las recomendaciones musicales de parte de Rosalie y Emmett, quienes también iban en el asiento trasero.

Llegaron luego de 15 minutos, aproximadamente, al bar. Edward aparcó el auto fuera del establecimiento y todos salieron del carro, lentamente. El local era una casa de dos plantas, tenía luces alrededor de las ventanas y en las orillas del techo. La fachada de madera ya estaba un poco desgastada. El porche era extenso y estaba lleno de mesas, en las que estaban unas pocas personas.

–Wow, Alice. Nunca me imaginé que nos trajeras a un lugar como este… –anunció Rose.

–¿No es lindo? –preguntó Alice emocionada.

–Sí, eso es seguro, pero no es para nada tu estilo –contestó Rose, extrañada.

–Bueno, pues quería llevarlos a alguna parte inesperada –sonrió.

–Bastante inesperada, enana –dijo Emmett.

Los seis entraron al local y buscaron una mesa al interior. Al momento que se sentaron, llegó un mesero que se presentó como Will y les tomó la orden en un instante. Cuando el mesero se fue para traer su pedido, todos se internaron en una grata charla que duró solo unos instantes, ya que el mesero llegó con las bebidas.

–Aquí está su bebida, señorita –le dijo Will a Bella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

–Gracias, Will –le sonrió en respuesta.

–De nada. Cualquier cosa que necesite me puede llamar –le dedicó una mirada coqueta.

Bella bajó la mirada a sus manos y asintió despacio. Luego de un momento, Will se fue y Alice soltó una risita.

–¡Bella, por Dios! –exclamó la duendecillo.

–¡Cállate, Allie! –imploró Bella.

–Estaba coqueteando contigo muy notoriamente…

Un resoplido se oyó en la mesa. Todos miraron extrañados a Edward, de quien había salido ese bufido.

–¿Qué miran? –preguntó, tomando un poco de su cerveza. Su alcohol era más suave que el de los otros, ya que él era el que manejaría de vuelta a casa.

–Nada –Alice negó con la cabeza.

A los pocos minutos, una persona se subió a una tarima de al final del local.

–Buenas noches a todos, les damos la bienvenida a _Scarlett O'Hara's_. Vamos a dar inicio a nuestro karaoke, si hay alguien que quiera participar, siéntese libre de venir al escenario.

Una joven de pelo lacio y rubio se subió al escenario y cantó una romántica canción de _Lady Antebellum_. A la chica, al final de la canción, le aplaudieron enérgicamente.

–Voy por un trago más, ¿alguien quiere otro? –preguntó Bella, luego de haberse terminado su tan buen trago que le había dejado el mesero con una bella sonrisa.

–Sí, por favor, quiero otro de estos –Emmett levantó el vaso del cual tomaba su fuerte trago.

–Bien, vuelvo en un segundo y con algunas cervezas más, ¿sí?

Todos asintieron y Bella se fue al área de la barra que estaba realmente cerca, tanto que se podía escuchar cómo Emmett lanzaba bromas al azar y todos reían.

Cuando se puso en la barra para pedir, ninguno de los bármanes que estaban sirviendo, la tomó en cuenta. Entonces, tuvo que recurrir a gritar al barman más cercano, que estaba dado vuelta de espaldas. Tenía una espalda ancha y fornida, podía perfectamente alcanzar el metro ochenta de altura, su piel era morena y su cabello estaba corto y era de un color azabache, tan oscuro como la noche. Sorpresivamente, a Bella ese hombre le parecía demasiado familiar. Cuando ya por milésima vez gritaba que la atendieran, el barman moreno se dio vuelta y Bella jadeó audiblemente, de la impresión. Él abrió los ojos como platos en respuesta y sonrió enormemente, al parecer también la había reconocido.

Era Jacob.

Sí, Jacob Black, con quien tuvo una relación y con el que había perdido su virtud.

Sin embargo, a Bella ya no le causaba el mismo efecto que le causaba cuando ella era un poco más joven y él sonreía de esa manera. Antes le temblaban las piernas, le hacía tener un nudo en el estómago –no mariposas, como le causaba Edward– y sonreírle de la misma manera en respuesta, olvidándose de todos sus problemas. No. Ahora no tenía el mismo resultado. Supuso que era porque cuando estuvo con Jacob, Edward no estaba ahí para no tomarle atención a otro hombre que no sea él.

–¡Hola, Bells! –se acercó a donde estaba Bella y la abrazó como pudo, a través de la barra.

–¡Hey, Jake! ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó emocionada.

–Bien, bastante bien. Mejor, ahora que te veo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va la Universidad?

–Bien, estoy bastante bien. Y la Universidad anda perfectamente. Acabo de pasar el primer año.

–Me alegro por ti.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Estoy ayudando a un amigo con su negocio –hizo un gesto abarcando todo el bar–. Quil, no sé si lo recuerdas.

–Sí, sí lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo es que está aquí en Florida?

–Se vino luego de que Claire se viniera a estudiar aquí…

–¡Oh! ¿Aún están juntos?

–Sí, llevan montones de años juntos…

–Me alegro por ellos. ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

–En un hotel a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí… ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Vives aquí o algo?

–¡Oh, no! Estoy de vacaciones ahora. Vivo en Jacksonville, queda a un par de horas de aquí.

–¿Te estás quedando en un hotel, también?

–No, estoy alojándome en la casa de los padres de Edward.

–¿Edward?

–¡Oh! Había olvidado que no le conocías… Es el hermano de Alice, mi mejor amigo –agregó con una sonrisa.

–¿Esa diablillo está aquí? –preguntó emocionado.

–Sí –sonrió–. Está en la mesa. Con Jasper, su novio –se dio la vuelta y apuntó a Jasper–. La rubia es la hermana de Jazz y el que está a su lado, es su novio, Emmett. Ah, y al lado de Allie está Edward –se dio la vuelta nuevamente.

–¿Cómo le ha ido en la Universidad a la enana?

Bella soltó unas risitas. Le encantaba que Jacob la llamara de todas esas maneras. No era de una manera ofensiva. No. Sino más bien, era de una forma cariñosa, como lo hacían todos. Alice había sido parte esencial de la vida de Jacob, era como una pequeña pieza, que si faltaba, no era el mismo.

–Bien, ya sabes, le encanta todo eso de la moda, así que ama su carrera de diseño.

–Me alegro por ella. Y así que, ¿tiene novio? ¿Desde cuándo?

–¡Oh! Pues no lo recuerdo, pero es como si hubieran estado toda la vida juntos, ¿sabes? Me alegro por ella de que haya encontrado a alguien tan bueno como Jazz.

–Sí… Se ve buena persona – Jacob miró en dirección a la mesa.

–Ajam…

–¡Hey! ¿Por qué habías venido a la barra?

–¡Oh! Casi se me olvida –se rió entre dientes–. ¿Me das tres cervezas Corona? ¡Ah! Y un… –trató de recordar el nombre de la bebida de Emmett y luego de un momento, lo recordó–, un _Gone With The Wind_ y… un _St. Augustine Sunset. _

Jacob le pasó las cervezas y Bella las fue a dejar a la mesa, para luego llevar los cocteles que había pedido. Cuando dejó todas las bebidas en la mesa –con un esfuerzo gigantesco al tratar de no tropezar con esos tacones–, volvió a la barra y le pagó lo que era en total.

–Fue un placer haberte visto, Jake –dijo Bella, una vez que le hubo pagado las bebidas.

–Para mi igual, Bells. Espero verte de nuevo…

–¡Oh, claro! ¿Tienes mi número, cierto?

–Sí, ¿es el mismo?

–Ajam.

–Bien, te llamaré luego para juntarnos un día de estos, Bella.

–Adiós, Jake –le sonrió, le dio un fuerte abrazo a través de la barra y le besó la mejilla.

Cuando Bella llegó nuevamente a la mesa con todos, se sentó y disfruto de un coctel que estaba en la mesa, no estaba segura de cuál tomó, pero estaba delicioso e, incluso un poco más fuerte que el anterior que había tomado. Luego de que Emmett terminó su broma y todos rieran, Bella recordó a quién había visto hace unos momentos en la barra.

–¡No te imaginas el barman que me atendió, Allie! –comentó emocionada.

–¿Era guapo? –Alice movió las cejas sugestivamente.

–Ehh… sí, pero no es por eso. Le conoces.

–¿En serio?

–Ajam –Bella asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Dime quien es, Bells!

–Jacob –dijo, simplemente.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

–¡¿Jacob Black?! –exclamó Alice.

–Sí, Alice. Jacob.

–¡Oh por Dios! Tanto tiempo sin verlo…

–Me llamará un día de estos para juntarnos. Si quieres puedes ir también.

–¡Oh! ¡Eso me encantaría! Y, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

–Está ayudando a Quil con el negocio, ¿lo recuerdas?

–¡Oh! Claro Quil, sí, obviamente que le recuerdo.

–Se vino aquí cuando Claire también vino a estudiar aquí.

–¿Aún están juntos? –Bella asintió con la cabeza–. ¡Qué lindos!

–¡Hey, hey, hey! –Exclamó Emmett–. ¿Quién es Jacob? ¿Y Quil?

–Son unos amigos de la Push –explicó Alice.

–¿Desde cuándo los conocen? –preguntó, interesado.

–Unos pocos meses después de que Edward se fuera a la Universidad –mencionó Bella. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

–¿Qué relación tuvieron con ellos? –preguntó serio, como si fuera un interrogatorio de vida o muerte.

–Bella y Jake fueron novios –dijo Alice–. Y Quil…, bueno, Quil era uno más de los tantos que había en la Push. También estaba Seth, Paul, Sam, Jared y Embry. Además de las chicas quienes eran una dulzura, estaban Leah, hermana de Seth; Claire, novia de Quil; Emily, novia de Sam; Rachel, la novia de Paul y hermana de Jacob; y Kim, la novia de Jared. –Alice terminó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Wow. Parecen una manada –observó Emmett–. ¿Cómo es que te aprendiste todos esos nombres, pequeña?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

–Estábamos casi todas las tardes, juntos en la Push. Era verdaderamente genial.

–Además, siempre, siempre llenábamos completamente alguna cafetería. Era entretenido –explicó Bella, quien estaba sonriente por el recuerdo–. Pero, claramente no siempre estábamos todos juntos, siempre faltaba uno que otro…

–Pero cuando todos nos reuníamos era en la Fogata del Mes –mencionó Alice.

Bella estaba sonriente, ya que hace mucho tiempo no recordaba esos días, en los que todo era simple. Claro que con el tiempo, todos debieron concentrarse más en los estudios para poder entrar a las Universidades que querían y fue en ese momento que el gran grupo de amigos, comenzó a dispersarse. Todos estaban ocupadísimos, concentrados en llegar a cumplir esa meta que cada uno se proponía. Poco a poco, las juntas comenzaron a hacerse menos seguidas, hasta que llegaron al punto que ni siquiera en la Fogata del Mes, se juntaban. Ya cuando a todos los aceptaron en las Universidades que quería cada uno, todos se juntaron y celebraron a lo grande, aunque con un poco de tristeza, ya que todo el "clan" se dispersaría por todo Estados Unidos.

–Bien, voy a buscar más cervezas –anunció Rose, una vez que Alice y Bella terminaron su relato–. ¿Alguien quiere algo más?

–¿Me traes otro de éstos? Realmente está buenísimo. –Apuntó el vaso del cual había tomado el trago que, al inicio de la velada, Emmett había pedido.

–Claro, Bells – dijo Rose. Se fue caminando en dirección a la barra y a los pocos instantes, regresó con más cervezas y la bebida que había pedido Bella.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, sin más sorpresas. Las personas que subían al escenario para participar del karaoke, eran bastante buenos, no hubo ninguno que cantara horroroso, como era típico en actividades como esa. Los seis jóvenes la estaban pasando más que bien entre todos. Y, además la comida y las bebidas estaban más que buenas.

Bella, por su parte había bebido más que suficiente del trago _Gone With The Wind_ –el que había pedido Emmett al principio–, pero cada vez pedía más y más, y nadie la paraba, ya que casi todos estaban sin una buena capacidad para analizar las consecuencias que traería eso.

Estaban más que disfrutando la noche, riéndose por todo lo que decía cada uno, lo cual demostraba que se habían pasado unas cuantas copas.

–¡Un brindis! –exclamó Alice y se paró de su asiento, lanzando una pequeñas risitas, las cuales siguieron por todos los de la mesa.

–Alice, siéntate, ¿quieres? –dijo Bella, quien había dejado su humos de antes olvidado, enfadándose un poco con la duendecillo.

–Bueno, bueno, no te enfades –lanzó una fuerte carcajada, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

–¿De qué trataba el brindis, Allie? –preguntó Edward, agarrando su desordenado cabello cobrizo entre sus dedos.

–¡Ah!, pues se trata de que tú, hermanito, tú –lo apuntó con su dedo índice–. Realmente lograste impresionarnos y estoy muy orgullosa por eso. Que te vaya bien en… –Jasper la cayó, poniendo una mano en su boca, ya que estaba a punto de soltar la ida de Edward a Londres.

Todos levantaron las copas en un gesto silencioso y tomaron de sus bebidas, aunque no todos entendieran lo que decía Alice. Como Bella, quien no entendió por qué habría alguna razón para que Alice se orgulleciera por su hermano, y menos aún entendió por qué Jasper la cayó antes de completar la frase, pero lo dejó pasar y siguió divirtiéndose como lo estaba haciendo con sus amigos.

Ya cuando faltaban sólo unas horas para el cierre del local, Bella estaba más que borracha. Se reía por todo lo que decía uno de los chicos y aplaudía enérgicamente a todas las personas que tenían el coraje de subir al escenario a cantar. Alice la acompañaba con su estado, cada vez estaba diciendo cosas más y más ilógicas. Ambas hablaban sin pensarlo dos veces, lo que todos los demás respondían con una fuerte carcajada.

–Edward, déjame decirte que estás realmente _guapo_ esta noche –dijo Bella, acercándose a su mejor amigo.

–Basta, Bells, estás borracha –apuntó Edward.

–¡No es cierto! Estoy perfectamente bien. Y tú también estás bastante bueno –soltó unas suaves risitas. Los demás también se rieron bastante fuerte.

–Bien, es hora de irnos –anunció Edward con un semblante serio.

–¡No, Ed! No quiero irme aún –dijo Alice con un pequeño puchero.

–Pues tendrá que ser así, Allie –respondió con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro–. Están terriblemente borrachos, todos ustedes –soltó una fuerte carcajada.

–¡Mentira! Yo no estoy borracha, Edward –dijo tercamente Bella.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

–Pues yo digo que sí, y mañana despertarás con una horrible resaca –Edward la miró fijamente.

–¡Agh! No puedo negarme si me miras así Edward –lo acusó.

–¿Así, cómo? –preguntó confundido.

–Así, con tus hermosos ojos verdes que deslumbran.

–¿Te deslumbro? –preguntó con una media sonrisa.

–Sí –dijo Bella como si le hubiera preguntado algo obvio–. Sobre todo cuando haces eso. –Apuntó su cara con el dedo índice.

–¿Qué?

–¡Tu sonrisa ladeada! No sabes lo que produce en mí…

Edward la miró estupefacto. No sabía que podía producir algún efecto a Bella con una simple sonrisa. Pero lo creía casi imposible, porque, vamos, Bella estaba más que borracha y en las últimas horas no había dicho cosas de lo más lógicas.

–Bella, estás borracha, no sabes lo que dices –declaró Edward.

–No, no, es cierto. Ya sabes de lo que dicen de los borrachos y los niños… siempre dicen la verdad. Además que siempre te he encontrado _guapísimo_, toda mi vida –le dedicó una sonrisa genuina.

Edward le respondió la sonrisa al instante. Siempre, todas las mujeres, le habían dicho que lo encontraban guapo, pero Bella, antes de esta noche, no había pertenecido a ese grupo y el hecho de que lo hiciera ahora, se le hacía distinto a cuando todas esas otras mujeres lo habían hecho.

–Bueno, vamos –cambió de tema Edward–. Se está haciendo bastante tarde, así que vamos.

Después de unas pocas quejas más de parte de Alice y Bella, lograron salir del local, no sin antes pagar la cuenta. Cuando salieron, una fría corriente de viento, los golpeó, haciendo que a Bella le recorriera un escalofrío. Edward lo notó y se sacó su chaqueta de cuero café, poniéndola en los hombros de Bella.

–Gracias –sonrió.

–De nada –respondió Edward, con una sonrisa ladeada.

–¡Agh! Por favor, ¡No lo hagas más! Es cierto lo que te dije hace un momento…

–¿Qué te deslumbro?

–Ajá –asintió con la cabeza–. Pero creo que también es por el hecho de que me gustas… y mucho.

Edward la miró fijamente. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿A Bella le gustaba? Frunció el ceño, extrañado. Si eso era cierto, Bella sabía cómo esconderlo bastante bien todos los días. ¿Y cómo era posible que hubiera soportado todo ese desfile de mujeres que entraban a su habitación cada noche?

–¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Edward.

–Sí, bastante en serio. –El semblante de Bella notaba seriedad al hablar. Edward sonrió un poco.

–Pues tú eres hermosa –le confesó.

Bella se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente, luego de unos segundos.

–¡Vamos, Ed! Ya me dio sueño… –protestó Alice desde un lado del Volvo, con Jasper sosteniéndola, quien no estaba tan borracho como las chicas, pero se había pasado un par de copitas y visiblemente no podría manejar.

Edward abrió las puertas del Volvo con el control remoto y todos subieron al carro. Edward puso en marcha el vehículo y encendió la radio en una estación que daba solamente música clásica. Todos en el asiento trasero iban dormitando, mientras que Bella, estaba profundamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Edward tomó a Bella en brazos, mientras que todos los demás, se bajaban del auto.

–Oigan –llamó Edward, cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la casa–. Si alguien escuchó lo que Bella dijo esta noche y lo recuerda mañana aún, lo que no creo que sea posible, por favor no mencionen nada, ¿sí?

–Sí, Eddie, no mencionaremos que Bells se te declaró estando borracha –dijo Emmett.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Jasper tomó a Alice en brazos, ya que se tambaleaba un poco, y la subió a su habitación. Emmett y Rose, quienes estaban un poco menos borrachos, subieron a su habitación, tomados de la mano. Edward, en cambio, recostó a Bella un momento en el sofá y buscó una aspirina en la cocina, para luego guardarla en su bolsillo y tenerla más accesible cuando Bella despertara con la obvia resaca que tendría al día siguiente.

Tomó a Bella nuevamente en brazos, haciendo que ella se removiera un poco. La castaña abrió los ojos, al notar que estaba en el aire y sonrió al ver que Edward la llevaba en brazos. Acomodó su cabeza contra el cuello de él y susurró:

–Te amo.

Edward se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y sonrió. La respiración de Bella se volvió más profunda, haciendo que Edward notara que se había quedado dormida nuevamente. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, ya que supuso que Jasper y Alice ya se habrían quedado dormidos en la habitación de su hermana.

Recostó a Bella en su cama y le sacó los tacones cuidadosamente, para que no despertara. Abrió las mantas y la cubrió. Se cambió de ropa y se colocó un pantalón de pijama con una camiseta gris. Se metió a la cama, acercó a Bella a su pecho y la abrazó.

No sabía qué le había ocurrido cuando Bella le dijo que le amaba momentos atrás, fue una sensación extraña, que nunca la había sentido antes. Y definitivamente, quería sentirla otra vez. Le hubiera gustado que Bella le dijera todos los días que lo amaba, le hacía sentir bien.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué quería escucharla decir eso de nuevo? Realmente no lo entendía. Era como si ya nada sería lo mismo, si no lo oía, al menos una vez más. Como si le faltara algo durante el día si no lo escuchaba de los labios de Bella.

Entonces lo entendió:

–Yo también te amo, Bella.

* * *

**_Uh! Edward ya se dio cuenta! n.n Qué hermoso, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :) Lo había estado pensando ya hace varios día y hoy al fin pude terminarlo :D El bar que se menciona sí existe, incluso tiene una página web que se las dejaré al final si quieren echarle un vistazo ;)_**

**_Oh! Y muchas gracias por todos esos nuevos favoritos y alertas! La verdad me alegran el día! Y también gracias a todos esos reviews lindos *-* Ya llegamos a los 30! :) Es emocionante para mi n.n_**

**_Cuídense muchito, un abrazo de oso °\(n_n)/° y un beso!_**

**_Saludos desde Chile ;)_**

**_...Lizzie..._**

**_Página web del bar: www . scarlettoharas home#!_home /welcome (ya saben, sin espacios ;D)_**

**_Pd: Para las que quieran ver los vestidos de las chicas en este capítulo, pondré las fotos en un blog que hice recientemente. Aquí está el link: lizzieswancullen. blogspot. com (sin espacios) Ahí también pondré pequeños adelantos de los siguientes capítulos dentro de la semana ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo simplemente los tomé prestados para mi entretención :3

_Espero que disfruten el capi! :D_

* * *

_Sólo con un beso_

Chapter 11

* * *

Un horrendo sonido se hizo presente en la habitación. Bella se removió, incómoda; el sonido le estaba siendo, cada vez, más molesto; la cabeza le dolía a horrores y quería terminar con su sufrimiento lo más pronto posible. Gimió por el dolor de sus músculos, se estiró, pero fue peor, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Abrió los ojos y una fuerte luz le daba justamente en ellos, los cerró al instante.

Edward a su lado se desperezó, al sentir a Bella despertando. Sonrió al recordar todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Se sentía un poco más liviano al haber dicho en voz alta que amaba a Bella. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero, a la vez agradable y que le gustaría volver a sentir.

La castaña se llevó la almohada a su cabeza y tapó, todo lo que pudo, sus oídos, ya que el estridente sonido aún sonaba en la habitación. Bella protestó con un gruñido que salió de su garganta. Edward, en respuesta, se rió entre dientes, aún estaba un poco adormilado y no se percataba del estridente y molesto ruido que hacía su celular.

–Apaga eso, por favor, ¡me está matando! –gritó la muchacha.

En ese momento, el cobrizo notó el ruido y se golpeó mentalmente. Tomó su teléfono y desactivó la alarma lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando lo hizo, Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio y sacó la almohada de su rostro. Al instante que vio que no estaba en la habitación de Alice, frunció el ceño.

–Buenos días –susurró Edward a su lado.

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar la suave voz de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué estaba en su habitación, con él? No recordaba nada de la noche pasada. Tenía claro que el día anterior habían ido a un bar, porque Alice lo había pedido para celebrar el fin de año de la universidad, pero todo lo demás era como un borrón.

Comenzó a rememorar lo que había hecho en el día. Primero, vio a Edward y a Emmett hablando sobre algo, le dijeron que Tanya había "engañado" a Edward. Luego, le ayudó a Esme en la cocina, como siempre. El almuerzo había pasado normalmente. Después, tuvo que consolar a Alice por un problema que tuvo con su hermano y recordaba perfectamente que Alice le había mentido sobre algo. Luego, gozó de una agradable charla con Rose, que casi duró toda la tarde. Alrededor de las siete, recordó, se había negado en ponerse un vestido, pero que igualmente lo había usado. Una pelea con Edward, y luego una reconciliación. La llegada al bar. El camarero llamado Will, que coqueteó con ella descaradamente. Jacob. ¿Jacob? Sí, había visto a Jacob nuevamente. Después de eso, recuerda que llevó las bebidas a la mesa y no había tomado el suyo, sino uno más fuerte. Y luego de eso, no recuerda absolutamente nada.

–¿Bella? –preguntó Edward, suavemente.

Bella se sobresaltó nuevamente. ¿Qué hacía en la habitación de Edward? ¿Había estado tan borracha que se acostó con él? De sólo pensarlo, se sonrojó.

–¿Estás bien?

–Eh... Sí –su voz salió grave y rasposa. Se aclaró la garganta, pero fue para peor, sintió un gran ardor que le quemaba las paredes de su garganta. Tenía sed, demasiada.

–Espera, no hables. Te traeré agua. – Edward se levantó en un grácil movimiento de la cama y desapareció por el baño. En un corto instante estaba ya de vuelta con un vaso grande lleno hasta el tope–. Ten.

La castaña recibió el vaso y se lo tomó rápidamente, tratando de calmar ese ardor. Cuando se lo terminó, se encontró con Edward, quien tenía una expresión de diversión.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Bella, sólo en un susurro.

–Nada, pero... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Bella asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Nunca antes has tenido una resaca?

La chica frunció el ceño. Así que eso era lo que le pasaba.

–Bebiste mucho anoche, Bells. Estabas borrachísima, igual que Alice –se rió suavecito–. La verdad es que fue bastante divertido verlas así. Pasaban de una emoción a otra tan fácilmente, que era graciosísimo.

–¿Por qué estoy aquí?

–Te quedaste dormida en el auto y te tuve que traer hasta acá, porque Jasper se fue con Alice a su habitación.

–¿No... No nos..., acostamos?

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–¡Dios mío! ¡No, Bells!

La chica, suspiró de alivio.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó el muchacho cobrizo en un susurro casi inaudible.

–Pues… No recuerdo nada, luego de que tomé un trago distinto al mío, uno más fuerte.

–Entonces esa es la explicación a tu borrachera –Edward sonrió de lado, divertido por la situación. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Bella terminaría con resaca un día y él la tendría que cuidar, se hubiera reído en su cara a carcajadas. Se rió suavecito, por lo ilógico de la situación.

–No te rías… Esto no es gracioso –la muchacha llevó su mano a su frente, por el fuerte y repentino dolor de cabeza.

–¿Tienes jaqueca? –La chica asintió levemente en respuesta–. Espera, te traeré una aspirina.

Edward se levantó nuevamente de la cama y fue a su pantalón, en donde había dejado una tira de aspirinas. Sacó una, llenó el vaso nuevamente con agua hasta el tope y se dirigió a la castaña.

–Gracias –susurró, antes de tomarse la pastilla apresuradamente.

Luego de unos minutos, el dolor de cabeza ya había pasado notablemente, sólo quedaba un molesto dolor, pero que era soportable, no como el anterior.

–Bien, Bella, quédate aquí, traeré el desayuno. Necesitas alimentarte.

El cobrizo se levantó de la cama y, antes de salir de la habitación, acurrucó a Bella y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos, completamente relajada por la sensación que le produjo.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se adentró en la cocina, encontrándose con su madre, quien estaba mirando en dirección a la playa, tomando un café. Edward la abrazó por detrás, dejando su cabeza en el hombro de Esme.

–Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

–Bien, cielo, gracias. ¿Y cómo fue la salida de anoche?

Edward suspiró.

–Entretenido... bastante entretenido –se rió entre dientes, recordando el estado de su hermana menor.

–¿Por qué te ríes, Ed? –Esme se dio la vuelta en su asiento.

–Pues... Pasa que Alice es de lo más divertida cuando está borracha.

–¿Tu hermana se emborrachó? –preguntó perpleja.

–La verdad es que todos estaban muy borrachos, menos yo, por supuesto.

Esme le acarició su mejilla con ternura.

–Me alegro que hayas sido responsable –le sonrió–. ¿Qué hay de Bella? ¿También estuvo en el grupo de los borrachos?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí, de hecho venía a prepararle el desayuno. Despertó con una horrible resaca. No recuerda nada de lo que pasó anoche –se rió entre dientes.

–Vaya..., nunca me lo hubiese imaginado de Bella.

–Pues anda haciéndote a la idea.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al refrigerador, de donde sacó huevos y tocino. En un momento, ya estaba rompiendo los huevos en una sartén, que estaba en el fuego.

–¿Hijo? –llamó Esme, quien estaba a su lado, mirando fijamente la expresión pensativa de Edward.

–¿Mmm?

–¿Qué pasó anoche?

Edward frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro de su madre.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Tienes una expresión que se nota que algo te preocupa, hijo. Y podría jurar que te tiene con la cabeza hecha un lío...

Edward suspiró. Lo mejor era contarle a su madre. Le haría bien comentarle lo que había dicho Bella, anoche, y también lo que había descubierto también anoche.

–Estoy confundido...

–¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

–Ayer... ayer Bella me dijo que... que me amaba. –Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse hasta el punto que creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Esme le sonrió cariñosamente.

–Cariño... ¿Aún no te dabas cuenta?

Edward la miró perplejo.

–¿Qué?

–Cielo, a Bella se le nota a kilómetros que te ama.

–¿Tú crees?

Esme rió.

–Sí, Ed, si no, no te lo estaría diciendo.

El cobrizo se dio la vuelta y se concentró en los huevos que estaba haciendo.

¿Era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo su madre? No era posible, Bella era su mejor amiga. Las cosas entre ellos nunca se habían enredado y confundido. Era imposible que Bella lo amara. Aunque ella se lo había dicho anoche, aún tenía sus dudas. Sin embargo, él mismo estaba enredando las cosas al enamorarse de Bella, pero eso era de lo que más seguro estaba. Sus sentimientos eran reales, y lo sabía por el simple hecho que nunca se había sentido así con nadie más, sólo con Bella.

–No estoy muy seguro de eso, mamá...

–Bien, no me creas, hijo, pero eso es lo que yo veo –le sonrió cálidamente–. ¿Y qué hay de ti, cielo?

–La amo. Estoy completamente seguro de ello...

Esme sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

–Edward... Estoy tan feliz por ti, amor.

–¿Por? –preguntó, divertido.

–Al fin lo has admitido –lo miró con suficiencia.

Edward abrió los ojos, perplejo.

–¿Es que todos lo sabían, menos yo?

–Eso parece, cariño –Esme se rió y, al poco tiempo, Edward se le unió.

Cuando Edward tuvo los huevos con tocino listos, puso todo en una bandeja, acompañado con dos tazas de café y un jugo de naranja, recién exprimido.

–¿Bells? –llamó el cobrizo, cuando estaba entrando a su habitación de espaldas. De respuesta sólo obtuvo un leve ronquido que provenía de su cama. Se rió entre dientes y creyó que era lo más adorable que había escuchado.

Dejó la bandeja en su mesita de noche y se quedó observando a Bella, un pequeño momento. Era completamente hermosa. Tenía sus labios un poco entreabiertos y sus largas pestañas descansaban bajo sus párpados cerrados. Edward dejó que su mente divagara, y se encontró recordando el apasionado beso que habían compartido en la playa. También revivió la mañana siguiente, donde se habían devorado uno al otro en el desayuno. Era algo que, definitivamente quería repetir, pero la amistad de él con Bella estaría en juego y preferiría mil veces no besarla, a perderla como su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera habían hablado de su beso en la playa, no sabía si ella lo había querido o si quería repetirlo, al menos.

Sí, anoche Bella le dijo que le amaba, pero su estado no era de total lucidez, que digamos, y pudo, fácilmente, haberlo confundirlo con otra persona, como Jacob, por ejemplo. Tener ese pensamiento, que Bella lo hubiera confundido con Jacob al decirle esas palabras, le hizo apretar con fuerza su mandíbula. ¿Qué ocurría si en realidad no era a él quien Bella amaba, sino a Jacob? Moriría, simple como eso.

_"Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer?"_ preguntó una conocida vocecita en la cabeza del muchacho.

_"¿A qué te refieres?"_ preguntó, mentalmente, de vuelta.

_"En unas pocas semanas tendrás que irte a Londres, Edward."_ La otra vocecita que ya estaba hace un tiempo escuchando, apareció.

Edward quedó en shock.

No había pensado en eso. Ahora que estaba seguro que amaba a Bella, se le hacía mucho más difícil decirle lo de la beca. Su mente empezó a pasar por todas las soluciones posibles.

_"¿Y si te quedas aquí? Estás enamorado, lucha por ella" _dijo la vocecilla que era más amable.

_"¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Es Londres! Podrías irte de fiesta todas las noches y conquistar a algunas europeas…"_ contraatacó la vocecita que tenía una pizca de maldad.

_"No, Edward. No hagas caso. Tienes que cambiar esos hábitos. Haces sufrir a todos comportándote de esa manera" _

_"Él tiene razón" _razonó Edward.

_"¡Pero Edward Cullen no sirve para enamorarse!" _gritó la vocecita malvada. _"Edward Cullen sirve para pasarla bien" _

_"Pero ya es tiempo que madures, Edward" _le informó la vocecita amable.

_"¡No!"_ vociferó la vil voz. _"No puedes hacerme esto, Edward, también quiero divertirme"_

Edward decidió callar a la última voz de su cabeza, dejando sólo a la amable.

_"Bien, ahora que estamos solos…"_ comenzó _"Si la amas tanto como dices, lucha hasta conseguir tu objetivo. Tenerla." _

_"Pero… la oportunidad de Londres no la puedo rechazar"_ contestó Edward. _"Será muy difícil conseguir trabajo si me quedo aquí, debido a mis malas calificaciones. En cambio, si me voy a Londres, será simple conseguir un empleo, luego de que me gradúe…, por la simple razón de que me habré egresado de una buena universidad."_

_"Bien, estás en lo cierto. Pero al menos dile a Bella que te vas a Londres" _

_"No puedo. Menos ahora…" _

_"De acuerdo, pero se lo tendrás que decir algún día, tarde o temprano"_

El muchacho cobrizo sacudió la cabeza y miró nuevamente a Bella.

–¿Bells? –llamó suavemente. Al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a remecerla un poco–. Bella. Bella, es hora de levantarse. –Lo único que consiguió fue una protesta de parte de la chica, quien se dio la vuelta al lado contrario. El cobrizo suspiró pesadamente y se subió a la cama, al lado de la muchacha que aún estaba dormida. Se apoyó contra un costado de él y quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de la muchacha. Sin poder contenerse, pasó suavemente sus dedos por la mejilla de la castaña.

Bella, esbozó una leve sonrisa, al sentir esa delicada caricia, que la hizo despertarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un par de ojos color esmeralda que la miraban fijamente. La sonrisa de la chica se amplió mucho más.

–Buenos día, de nuevo, dormilona –saludó Edward.

Bella se rió despacito. El dolor de cabeza se había ido completamente, dejándola de un humor excelente.

–Buenos días, de nuevo –la muchacha sonrió ampliamente, al sentir nuevamente la caricia de su mejor amigo en su mejilla.

De pronto, sus rostros se encontraron tan juntos que sus narices casi se tocaban. A la muchacha se le aceleró la respiración, al intuir lo que vendría. Pestañeó repetidas veces, para luego, enfocar su mirada a los labios de Edward. Se humedeció los labios.

El cobrizo, por su parte, sentía a su corazón salirse de su pecho. La cálida respiración de la muchacha le llegó totalmente a su rostro, haciéndolo enloquecer. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, mientras se iba acercando más al rostro de Bella. Sólo quedaban algunos milímetros entre sus labios. Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados, esperando con ansias el toque entre sus labios.

–¡Eddie, despierta! –gritó Emmett, cuando entraba por la puerta de la recámara, interrumpiendo el íntimo momento entre el cobrizo y la castaña.

Bella se sobresaltó por el grito proveniente de Emmett, y se separó rápidamente del rostro de su amigo, sonrojándose por completo. Edward, en cambio, abrió los ojos de golpe, al no sentir la suave piel de Bella bajo su mano. Frunció el ceño al no saber por qué la reacción de la chica. Instantes antes, estaba seguro de que ella también ansiaba ese beso, entonces, ¿por qué se separó tan abruptamente de él? Posó su mirada en Bella y cayó en la cuenta de su rostro completamente sonrojado y con la mirada baja. Recorrió la habitación con la vista y pudo observar la figura de Emmett en el umbral de la puerta.

–Oops… –murmuró Emmett–.Parece que he interrumpido algo importante… Mejor sigan en lo suyo, chicos. Yo… ¡me voy! –exclamó, antes de irse corriendo y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

–Yo… yo iré… iré a ducharme –balbuceó la chica, quien salió apresurada de la habitación del muchacho, en dirección a la recámara de Alice.

Edward se quedó unos segundos en blanco, para luego gruñir bajo su aliento:

–¡Maldito Emmett!

* * *

Hi!

Levante la mano quién odia a Emmett en estos precisos momentos (_)/° Yo me incluyo! xD Espero que les haya gustado como quedó el capítulo n.n Si alguien notó algún error por allí, perdón, pero lo edité bastante rapidito :3

Perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar... Pero la verdad es que estuve una semana entera ocupadísima leyendo un libro por el colegio y después fue mi cumpleaños (Se aceptan review de regalo n.n) y no tuve tiempo de escribir en ningún momento :/

Anyways..., quería contarles que en mi perfil se encuentran algunos links donde diré cuando tenga el capítulo listo o la razón de mis retrasos... Y tal vez un adelantillo por ahí :) Está mi facebook para que me agreguen ;)

Cuídense mucho, un beso y un abrazo °\(^-^)/°

Saludos desde Chile ;)

.Lizzie.


End file.
